Lágrimas
by Kai Kuran
Summary: Ella trataba de escapar de su pasado y para él el presente resultaba demasiado agobiante, ¿lograrían encaminar sus vidas?
1. Por un accidente

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas.o.**O.o.O

Capítulo I

**Por un accidente**

_"El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros las jugamos."_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo ni cuanto se había alejado de ese horrible lugar ni cuanto había llorado, solo tenía claro que nunca regresaría a aquella pesadilla, si algún pecado había cometido ya lo había pagado y con creces, llego a una calle muy transitada no tenía ningún plan solo sabía que le daba igual adonde fuera a parar mientras no volviera con esas horribles personas, desde que su padre había muerto y la dejara al cuidado de su tío y su esposa, su vida en verdad se había convertido en un infierno, los golpes que recibía eran algo para marcar a cualquiera de por vida, claro que le pegaban en lugares estratégicos para que nadie se diera cuenta y no los denunciara, aguantó todo pensando que alguien se daría cuenta y que la salvaría pero el tiempo paso y ese día no llegaba, se canso de los maltratos , de las incontables noche derramando lagrimas, de que nadie la salvara, así que tomo su destino en sus manos y escapó, tomó un tren a Tokyo, era una ciudad muy grande y ella estaba muy desorientada, entre la multitud creyó reconocer a su tío y sin más pensarlo en su desesperación salió corriendo hacia la calle sin imaginar lo que le ocurriría.

El por su parte venia tan distraído en su mundo de problemas, por un lado la empresa que ahora estaba a su cargo porque su gran hermano Sesshomaru se le había pegado lo romántico y le dio por casarse lo antes posible con Rin, por kami que nadie pensaba en él , no nadie, y para rebosarla Kikyo seguía perdida cosa que no le importaba tanto si no fuera porque no le había firmado el divorcio y lo había abandonado junto con su hija, Sakura, desde que su hija nació era su mundo y no dejaría que nada la lastimara, pero con Kikyo suelta por ahí y con ánimos de arruinarle la vida en verdad que no sabía que haría, la ultima que le hizo hace dos años atrás, antes de escaparse con su amante fue sacar a la niña de la guardería y trato de sacarla del país, vaya que en verdad tenía mucho valor, o era muy estúpida para pensar que se llevaría a la hija de Inuyasha Taisho de su lado, cuando recupero a Sakura no vio a Kikyo por ningún lado y suerte que tuvo la muy desgraciada porque si la hubiese visto en esos momentos se le hubiese olvidado que era mujer y la hubiese matado por querer llevarse a su pequeño ángel, lo único bueno que saco de ese matrimonio infernal, vaya que su vida estaba patas a arriba, lo que no se imaginaba era que su día no estaba por mejorar, ya que cuando recupero el control de sus pensamientos ya era muy tarde para frenar y darse cuenta de la chica que se llevaría por delante, solo escuchó el grito de una chica.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Taisho-Sama, Taisho-Sama - Le volvió a llamar por segunda vez.

-¿He?- Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego la enfermera.

- Ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa - Le dedico una sonrisa amable y le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias - Claro su esposa, eso había dicho para que lo dejaran pasar con ella ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, no hubiese dicho nada si la chica lo hubiese soltado del fuerte agarre que tenia de su camisa, pero bueno ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Se paro y se dirigió a la habitación ,al entrar se quedo un rato admirándola a pesar de los golpes que recibió ahora la veía con más claridad gracias a la cercanía, era realmente hermosa, esta chica le daba un aire de tranquilidad que hace mucho no recibía , posó una mano en las mejillas de la chica , salió de sus pensamientos al verla moverse y abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos marrones, la primera reacción de la chica fue de susto al encontrarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

- Tranquila - Dijo posando su mano en los hombros de la chica para tranquilizarla.- Estas en el hospital, saliste corriendo de la nada y te juro que fue sin querer pero te atropelle. - Vaya que eso sonó muy estúpido, _te atropelle pero fue sin querer_, esperó el enojo de la chica pero se sorprendió al no escuchar nada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo al notar que ella lo miraba.

- ¿Quién eres?- Murmuro realmente confundida.

- Oh si, discúlpame mi nombre es Inuyasha -Dijo dándole la mano. - ¿y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre…-Temió decirlo ¿qué tal si él fuera uno de los guardias que tenía su tío? aunque en verdad no lo creía porque él no le inspiraba ese miedo, además que nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de él, dorados, ese color nunca lo había visto en unos ojos, -Mi nombre es Kagome.

-Y dime Kagome ¿tienes algún familiar al que pueda contactar para decirle que estas en el hospital?

¿Algún familiar? si a eso se refería a aquellos dos, pues no, claro que no, movió la cabeza en forma negativa y acto seguido unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al recordar que estaba sola en este mundo.

-Oye, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, el golpe que te llevaste fue bien fuerte, ya lo diría yo, es normal que por ahora no recuerdes no te tienes que presionar - Rayos ¿y desde cuando él tan amable?, bueno estaba bien considerando que nunca le ha gustado ver a una chica llorar.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes. - ¿Que no se preocupe, pero que es lo que le dice a esta chica, que hará él con ella? aunque mirándola bien se le ocurrían varias cosas, grandioso ahora se le pego lo pervertido de Miroku, vaya lió en el que se había metido, ya se lo había dicho Kaede: _ya verás Taisho el Karma te encontrara hoy por hablarle así a quién te ha criado como una madre_; ya decía el que esa anciana debía ser medio bruja.

-Bueno es hora que me vaya ya se ha hecho tarde. - Dijo y acto seguido intento marcharse pero se dio cuenta que algo se aferraba a él.

-Por favor no te vayas no me dejes sola. - Decía en forma de suplica, en verdad no sabía porque pero sentía un miedo único y esa noche había una tormenta terrible, los truenos se podían escuchar muy bien desde su habitación, nunca le habían gustado las tormentas por lo menos cuando era pequeña y su padre aun vivía el no la dejaba sola y le contaba algún cuento para tranquilizarla, no quería estar sola además a su lado se sentía segura.

Vaya complicación ahora sí que la había regado, ¿y ahora como le haría?, la enfermera dijo que pronto le darían de alta ya que el golpe fue algo menor que fue más el susto que otra cosa, que necesitaban la firma del médico que la atendió pero que este regresaría en la mañana ya que tendría guardia muy temprano, y él tenía demasiados compromisos, Sakura, la empresa, ¿qué haría? pero esta chica ya se había convertido en su responsabilidad y vaya responsabilidad, bueno no hay de otra deberá llamar a Kaede y decirle que se ocupe de Sakura y ya en la mañana vería que haría con todo este lió.

-No te preocupes solo iré a realizar unas llamadas volveré enseguida. - Le dijo y salió de la habitación.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ya aparecían los primeros rayos del sol cuando se despertó, vaya que había dormido, tenía tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente , luego de haber echado una discusión de 30 minutos con su nana que se la paso diciendo que no iba a casa por quedarse con alguna de sus cabezas huecas, vaya insulto, el de humanista en el hospital y su nana con esos pensamientos y luego al llegar a decirle a la enfermera que si le podían habilitar una cama donde dormir y esta le saltara que le habían puesto una almohada extra porque seguro querría dormir cerca de su esposa y vaya que no tenía tiempo para explicar todo el royo así que solo dio las gracias, y realmente no lo lamentaba, dormir al lado de ella le resulto muy placentero, nota mental no mencionar nada a Miroku ya que tendría buen tema de conversación como para 10 años, ¿recuerdas cuando te aprovechaste de la chica que atropellaste?, ya lo podía escuchar; salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla despertar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, gracias por quedarte. - Realmente se había quedado toda la noche a su lado, debe de ser una gran persona pensó.

-Yo... – Le iba a responder pero en eso entro el doctor.

-Buenos días soy el doctor Himura, Bankotsu Himura ¿cómo está la paciente más linda de este hospital? - Dijo sin dejar de admirarla y mirar de reojo a Inuyasha, ¿y este quien se supone que sea? Se pregunto.

-Mi ESPOSA se encuentra mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse, doctor. - Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra esposa como para que el doctor se lo grabara en la cabeza y aparte que no le gustaba nada como miraba a la chica, ¿pero que le pasaba? esa chica no era nada de él para mostrarse así.

-Oh.-Dijo sorprendido- Mis disculpa señor...

-Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho.

-Bueno mis disculpas Taisho-Sama creí que la señorita Kagome era soltera, me habían dicho que no traía sus documentos y que supieron su nombre por el relicario que tenía cuando llego. -Dijo tratando de no darle importancia a los celos desmedidos pero entendibles de aquel hombre, hasta él celaría así si tuviera una esposa tan hermosa como esa chica.

-Pues ya ve que no es soltera. - Dijo comenzando a sentir la sangre correr de la ira que sentía contra el doctorcito ese.

-Disculpen. - Dijo ella tratando de hacer que le prestaran atención, aunque realmente no entendía la mitad de la discusión, tal vez lo medicamentos le estaban haciendo daño, pensó, -¿Cuándo podré salir doctor?

-Bueno quisiera tenerla en observación un día más, realmente no recibió ninguna herida física grave solo me preocupa el golpe en la cabeza, no está de más vigilar. - Aunque en verdad el golpe no representaba ningún problema solo quería estar cerca de ella un rato más.

Y como si Inuyasha le leyera los pensamientos.

-Por eso no se preocupe doctor Himura él doctor de la familia la vigilara y en verdad quisiera llevarme a mi esposa hoy mismo. - ¿Que se pensaba ese idiota que la dejaría a su merced? pues que siga soñando.

-Bueno señor Taisho si eso es lo que desea, pero en verdad no le recomiendo que se la lleve tan pronto si algo le pasa en el camino a casa en verdad no sé cómo podría arréglaselas. -Vaya que ese hombre se las estaba poniendo difícil.

-No se preocupe que yo soy muy ingenioso, además ¿no creerá que dejare que algo le pase a mi esposa? - Dijo tomándola de las manos y besándola en la frente.

-Nunca creería tal cosa señor simplemente me preocupo por mis paciente - Mencionó con una sonrisa arrogante.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Yo quería darte el beneficio de la duda y no llegar a pensar que Kouga tenía razón pero ya veo que en verdad eres una bestia Inuyasha. - Le decía mientras se fumaba el quinto cigarrillo de ese día, vaya que los nervios los tenia destrozados, a las 6 de la mañana su querido esposo recibe una llamada de Inuyasha diciéndole que debía ir al hospital central que había tenido un accidente, y al verlo vistiéndose le pregunta que le pasa y le dice que nada, ¿nada? ¿Será que los hombres no se han dado cuenta que a las mujeres no se les puede mentir?, y luego de mirarlo con su mirada inquisidora le hace todo el cuento, vaya que Inuyasha tenía una buena imaginación.

-Veo que el inútil de tu esposo ya soltó toda la sopa. - Dijo volteando a ver a la chica que llegaba.

-Te juro hermano que intente no decirle nada pero tú sabes que las mujeres huelen cuando uno les miente y más Sanguito. - Dijo poniendo cara de desvalido.

-Si claro Miroku, ¿qué dijiste, que me lo iba a creer? en verdad no sé como rayos es que somos hermanos. - Dijo reprochándole.

-En verdad que eres bruto, ¡ ¿tú esposa, tú esposa? ¿Pero es que estás perdiendo la razón? y si resulta que ella tiene esposo y que este la está buscando, ¿dime que harás pedazo de animal? -Dijo subiendo el tono.

-Entiendo perfectamente Sango que todo lo veas desde el punto de vista legal y que desde que nos conocemos pienses que cada cosa que hago me traerá una demanda ¿pero en verdad tu me reclamas idioteces?, ¿tu? ¿la que se caso con el inútil de mi hermano?

-¡ Hey!. - Grito el ofendido.

-Lo mío no es tan grave como lo tuyo.

-¡ Hey! Sigo aquí ¿recuerdan?

-Además no es de mi matrimonio que estamos hablando sino del tuyo. - Hizo una pausa.- ¡ ¿Pero qué digo? si el señor no está casado! - Recapacito lo que dijo.- Bueno por lo menos con esta chica no, porque lo que es Kikyo es historia patria. - Menciono viendo como la cara de tranquilidad de Inuyasha cambiaba dándole paso a la notable molestia que le causaba escuchar ese nombre.

-En vez de estarme reprochando entra y habla con ella en lo que Miroku y yo firmamos unos papeles para ver si hoy puede salir de aquí. - Menciono dándole la espalda y tratando de controlarse cosa que se le hacía casi imposible cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su ex. - Ah Sango casi lo olvidaba por favor aprovecha para tomar sus medidas.

-Ya decía yo que no hacías esto por pura caridad tenía que ser otra de tus conquistas y yo que me creí eso de que no la conocías. -Menciono Miroku con su sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Miroku, haz el favor de cerrar la boca y guardarte tus comentarios mucho hice con no matarte por haber traído a Sango contigo.

-Muy bien hizo como abogada de la familia es mí deber estar informada de cada tontería que cometen ustedes.

-¿Ves? mi Sanguito si que sabe apreciarme. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Para qué quieres que le tome las medidas? - Dijo ignorando el comentario de su esposo.

- Bueno ella no traía más ropa que con la que venía cuando la choque así que para salir de aquí necesitara ropa nueva, hable con ella y al parecer no recuerda si tiene familia así que creo que por el momento lo mejor será que vayas y le compres ropa como para un buen tiempo en lo que se queda en casa.´´

-Vaya que has pensado en todo, me sorprendes.

-Lo que pasa es que me subestima querida cuñada. - Dijo en tono arrogante.

-Bueno si eso es todo vayan a lo suyo que yo hablare con ella y tratare de evitar una posible demanda no vaya a ser que nos resulte que la chica sea una de esas que busca que las arrolle con tu auto para luego sacarte dinero, mira que conozco a las de ese tipo.

-Antes de que vayas como león tras su presa te aviso que ella no parece ser de esa clase de chicas.

-Si porque ustedes los hombres saben juzgar muy bien. - Menciono sarcásticamente.- Como sea hablare con ella y luego sacare mis conclusiones así que vayan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Hola.

-Hola. - Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Kagome, verdad?

- Si…

- Mi nombre es Sango soy cuñada de Inuyasha me dijo que me quedara un rato contigo en lo que el firmaba algunos papeles. -En verdad que esa chica no parecía de las que andan por ahí demandando pero por si acaso.- Entendería perfectamente si después de esto quisieras demandar ¿pero no crees que sería mejor arreglar esto fuera de corte?

En verdad no entendía a lo que se refería y la miro confundida ¿demandar?, ¿ella, a quien? ¿al chico que la cuido?, si mucho había hecho el por ella no es todo el mundo que choca a otro y se queda con él en el hospital, frunció el ceño y negó.

- Discúlpame en verdad si soy tan directa pero aparte de formar parte de la familia también soy su abogada si te soy sincera no me pareces de las personas que demandaría a otro por el puro gusto de demandar pero en verdad tengo que cubrir todas las bases.

-Te entiendo es bueno que te preocupes por tu familia. - Bajo la cabeza melancólicamente, vaya que tenía mala suerte, huir, accidentarse, encontrarse rodeada de extraños; en un momento sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro.

-No debes de estar triste mira que tener un accidente como el tuyo y solo salir con unos cuantos rasguños es un milagro además que desde hoy puedes contar que has hecho una nueva amiga tomando en cuenta que hasta que averigüemos más de ti vivirás con Inuyasha, así que nos veremos muy frecuentemente.

-No es necesario que se tomen esas molestias. - ¿Vivir ella con él?, pero si no lo conoce.

-No te preocupes, primero no es ninguna molestia tomando en cuenta que tienes tan buen corazón que no estás interesada en su dinero a pesar de saber quién es.

-Si, dijo que se llama Inuyasha, nunca había escuchado su nombre pero me parece muy original. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Como que no lo conocías? pero si todo el mundo conoce a la familia Taisho.- Dijo sorprendida.

-Pues yo no los conozco, bueno ahora si, al señor Inuyasha.

-¿Pues en qué mundo vives? -¿Pues de donde salió esta chica? si todo el mundo conoce a la familia Taisho, una de las familias más poderosas del Japón si no es que ya era la más poderosa de ese país, además ¿Inuyasha, señor?, jajajaja en verdad que tendría que hablar luego con ella.

-Pues supongo que en uno muy distinto al tuyo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno por los detalles no nos preocupáremos por ahora.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Continuara…


	2. Cambio de planes

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o.O.o.O

Capítulo II

**Cambio de planes**

El día anterior duró dos horas buscando al escurridizo médico que muy bien sabia él no le quería dar de alta a la chica para fastidiarlo y vaya que se salió con la suya, logro retenerla ahí ese día, pero gracias a sus influencias muy temprano ese martes logro que ya a las ocho de la mañana le dieran de alta, Sango le llevo una muda de ropa que para suerte de ella le sirvió aunque un poco ajustada le quedo ya que Kagome tenía un poco más de cuerpo que Sango. No parecía una paciente que había sufrido un accidente como el que sufrió lo único que la delataba era el pequeño vendaje que traía en la frente pero que su largo flequillo ocultaba muy bien.

No recuerda cuándo pero en algún momento en el trayecto de la salida del hospital, le había tomado de la mano para salir y desde ese momento hasta que llegaron al carro no lo soltó, bueno no era que le incomodara, es más, podría decir que le gustaba estar así con ella.

Luego Sango sugirió que fueran al centro comercial para comprarle ropa ya que lo que le llevo solo le bastaba para salir del hospital.

Y así fue como también al bajar del auto la volvió a tomar de la mano, por alguna razón notaba lo intimidada que ella se sentía en ese nuevo lugar.

-Vamos Kagome suelta a Inuyasha que los demás no comen gente. - Dijo graciosamente Sango quien había notado que desde que salieron del hospital la chica no había dicho una sola palabra y no se separaba de Inuyasha, es más, era como si él fuera su escudo personal contra el mundo.

-Déjala, si se siente cómoda así por mí no hay ningún problema. - Explicó Inuyahsa.

-Sí pero es mejor que vaya dejando el miedo además que supongo que ustedes no se meterán con nosotras a los vestidores.

-Yo... - Iba a comentar Miroku.

-Si cariño no dudamos que tú si lo hagas. - Interrumpió a su esposo, si bien lo conocía sabia que él si estaría dispuesto, vaya pervertido con el que se caso.- Bueno en todo caso ustedes esperen aquí en lo que vamos a probarnos la ropa.

-¿Vamos? - Preguntó confundido Miroku, ¿que no era Kagome la que no tenía ropa?

-Sí, vamos ¿no creerás que estando en una tienda solo mirare? - Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a Kagome.

-He ahí el porque nunca se le debe de dar una tarjeta de crédito a un mujer, mejor ve tomando nota Miroku…- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de eso dame tu tarjeta Inuyasha. - Comentario que le quito su sonrisa triunfal.

-Ya decía yo que iban muy bien las cosas. -Dijo mientras entregaba su tarjeta de crédito a Sango.

- Auch. - Grito Miroku

-¿Estás enfermo, porque gritas? -Preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

-Sí, es… es… mi bolsillo que ya grita. - Y echo a reír, seguido de Inuyahsa.

-Vamos Kagome dejemos al par de payasos y su espectáculo. - Tomo a la chica de la mano y trato de separarla de Inuyasha, quien en ese momento estaba distraído mirando celosamente a la chica.-No te preocupes volveremos de una vez.

-Sango no sabía que mentías tan descaradamente le dices eso porque no te conoce y no sabe de tus maratones de compras. - Mencionó un muy sonriente Inuyasha, esperando la próxima respuesta de una Sango enfadada, pero no se esperaba lo que venía.

-Espero que sigas riendo después que te llegue la cuenta. - Dijo sonriente y acto seguido se marcharon.

-Auch, golpe bajo y por donde le duele a un hombre, en su chequera.-Mencionó divertido Miroku.

-Espero que sepas que tu cuenta no será menor que la mía. - Dijo auto consolándose.- Oye Miroku nunca me contaste como rayos fue que conociste a Sango y la amenazaste digo y la convenciste para que se casara contigo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas fue curioso nos conocimos en el campus de la universidad.

_**Flash back**_

Iba tan distraído observando a una hermosa rubia y sus curvas que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con la chica.

-Disculpa. - fue lo único que dijo al ayudarla a recoger sus libros y descubrir el ángel que tenía enfrente.

-¿Dios porque no te fijas por dónde vas? - Dijo ofuscada y tratando de meter sus libros en la mochila.

-Vuelvo y le reitero mis disculpas. - Pero que bueno era Kami con él mira que hacerlo tropezar con la mujer de su vida, la madre de sus hijos.

-A menos que sepas devolver el tiempo y no tropezar conmigo tus disculpas no me sirven.

Vaya que la chica tiene carácter, Pensó Miroku

-¿Señorita le puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo ayudándola a parar, agarrándola de por ambas manos.

- Si no hay más remedio dígame.

-¿Quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? - Dijo bajando sus manos hasta sus nalgas.

PLAF, fue el sonido de la gran cachetada que recibió

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, pervertido.´´

-¡ ¿Por lo menos después de esta me aceptas un café? - Le grito al verla irse del sitio como si escapara del mismo diablo, no solo le ofrecería el café sino a él enterito, vaya que nunca había conocido una mujer con tanto carácter y que lo rechazara de esa manera. (N/A: Estoy sospechando que Miroku es masoquista ¬¬)

_**Fin flash back**_

-Y así fue como inicio nuestra hermosa relación después de eso averigüe que carrera cursaba y la esperaba cada día en la puerta de la universidad esperando que me aceptara ese café hasta que un día se canso de mis ruegos y me dijo que si.-

-Vaya comienzo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llevaban buen rato de tienda en tienda , vaya que Sango tenia energía para las compras que kami se apiade de ella que recién salía del hospital además que se sentía mal por abusar de la generosidad de Inuyasha, que ha sido tan lindo con ella, si tan lindo, eso lo podía decir, nunca había conocido un chico tan guapo bueno no era que conociera muchos chicos pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo, con un cuerpo tan atlético, la piel bronceada , el pelo plateado y largo, curioso color, esa imagen era como para robarle el corazón a cualquier chica, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención , era su mirada , esos hermosos ojos dorados, nunca había visto unos ojos tan lindos, en solo pensar en cómo la miraba cuando se fue hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Kagome.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-Decía ¿Qué cual tipo de lencería te gustaba si esta o esta? - Dijo mientras le mostraba dos conjuntos muy atrevidos.- Pero volviendo a la cara de despistada me puedes decir ¿en qué o ''quien'' pensabas?´´ - Mientras hacía énfasis en el quien cosa que ya ella sospechaba ¿pues en quien más que Inuyasha? pero quería escucharlo de boca de ella.

-Yo...- No término de hablar que ya tenía sentía el calor en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Olvídalo, ahora respóndeme lo de la ropa.

Se fijo en la ropa que ella le mostraba, uno era un hermoso conjunto blanco tipo bóxer y un brasier con un pequeño moño en medio y el otro un conjunto negro de pantie y brassier ambos con moñitos, eran lindas, pero demasiado atrevidas para ella nunca había usado algo así.

-Yo nunca he usado ropa así.

-¿Qué? - Dijo medio sorprendida.- Pero si cada chica debe de tener por lo menos dos pares de lencería de encaje, por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso? - Pregunto inocentemente.

-Si ya sabes '' por si acaso''- Pero noto que a pesar de estar claro lo que decía Kagome seguía confundida.- Digo por si acaso se te presenta la ocasión de quedarte a dormir en casa del novio o para mantener la llama del matrimonio viva.

-Oh -Como si cayera en cuenta de lo que le decía. -¿Sango como conociste a tu esposo?´´

-Ahora que lo mencionas fue de lo más gracioso. - Dijo recordando el momento exacto ¿y cómo olvidarlo?

_**Flash back**_

Iba tan deprisa que no se fijo realmente por donde iba y no se dio cuenta cuando choco con el chico.

-Disculpa. - fue lo único que dijo al ayudarla a recoger sus libros.

-¿Dios porque no te fijas por dónde vas? - Dijo ofuscada y tratando de meter sus libros en la mochila, ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a clases.

-Vuelvo y le reitero mis disculpas.

-Como si eso la ayudara en algo, a menos que sepas devolver el tiempo y no tropezar conmigo tus disculpas no me sirven. – Dijo tratando de no caer con su encantadora presencia, del chico en verdad era guapo.

-¿Señorita le puedo hacer una pregunta? -Dijo ayudándola a parar agarrándola de por ambas manos.

-Si no hay más remedio dígame. - No quería ser descortés pero en verdad había algo en el que la hacía reaccionar así, será que se fijo como miraba a cada mujer que les pasaba por el lado como si las desnudara con la mirada.

-¿Quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? - Dijo bajando sus manos hasta sus nalgas.

PLAT, fue el sonido de la gran cachetada que recibió

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, pervertido. - ¿Pero quién se creía?

-¡ ¿Por lo menos después de esta me aceptas un café? - Le grito al verla irse del sitio como si escapara del mismo diablo.

_**Fin flash Back**_

-Bueno y luego de eso me esperaba cada día afuera de la universidad, para pedirme que fuera con él a tomar el café que le debía hasta que un día me decidí y le dije que sí y aquí estamos.

-Que romántico. - Dijo enternecida por la rara pero tierna historia de amor.

-¿Kagome? - Tenia que quitarse la curiosidad de encima.-¿Tú estás casada, comprometida o tienes novio?

-No.

Vaya que esta chica es de poco hablar, un simple 'no', eso no explica su vida, ¿habrá que sacarle todo el cuento a cucharitas?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 17 en un mes. -Dijo media distraída ¿Porque le hacia todas estas preguntas, porque el repentino interés?

-¡ ¿Qué? - Dijo alarmadamente.-Pero si comparada con Inuyasha eres una nena. - Y tú comprándole a la nena ropa sexy para que el lobo de Inuyasha la devore, nota mental: Matar a Inuyasha si llega a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome antes de los 18, para evitar posible demanda.

-¿Qué edad tiene Inuyasha? - Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues de los tres hermanos es el del medio, tiene 24, el mayor es Sesshomaru que tiene 27 y el menor es mi esposo con 20.

-Oh -Dijo sorprendida.

-No te preocupes por la edad que tendrás con quien compartir, si eso no son tantos de diferencia, además que en edad Rin la esposa de Sesshomaru y yo estamos casi a la par contigo solo te llevamos 2 años. - Dijo recordándose de ese detalle.- Bueno volviendo a la ropa da igual que edad tengas si tienes un buen cuerpo para lucirla y en cuanto a la ropa interior pues la mayoría será de encaje si estarás un buen tiempo con nosotros como lo supongo pues llevarás varias de esas para tus vestidos y ropa fina, para dormir me encantan estos modelitos. - Señalando dos baby dolls.- O este. - Señalando un conjunto de camisilla y pantalón súper corto; Sango recuerda que ella es menor y Inuyasha un hombre y los hombres piensan con el cerebro que tienen entre las piernas, ''alerta de demanda''.

-A mí también me gustan, nunca me ha gustado dormir con mucha ropa. –Dijo sacando a Sango de sus pensamientos.

Que Kami nos ampare pensaba Sango, vamos Sango cálmate ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? tranquilízate y analiza la situación, Kagome en baby doll + Habitación + Inuyasha = Demanda por violación de menores, vale, vale ya deja esos pensamientos ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con el tonto ese.

-¿No crees que es suficiente? no quiero seguir abusando de su ayuda. - Apenada por las molestias que se tomaban por ella.

-Kagome cuando se trata de ropa y accesorios nunca hay suficiente y segundo créeme que estas compras no son nada , para poder hacerle aunque sea un hoyo a las cuentas de Inuyasha tendrías por lo menos que comprarte unas 10 tiendas y aun así no creo que se inmutarían.´´

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Que tanto se tardan? - Grito exasperado. –Odio esperar, odio las tiendas, odio las compras. - ¿Pero qué diablo hacían esas dos? si querían comprar la tienda solo tenían que pedírselo con tal de no seguir esperando él se la compraría.

-¿Pues como le haces para comprar tu ropa, y la de Sakura?

-Fácil, en mi guardarropas lo que más hay son trajes ejecutivos y no son difíciles de elegir y para la ropa de verano saco unas horas de mi agenda para comprarlas pero ni que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte elegirlas, y con respecto a la ropa de Sakura mando a Kaede, aunque no es tan necesario porque lo que es nuestra madre la consiente tanto y le compra tanta ropa que tuve que expandir su armario, creo que tiene que ver con la cantaleta esa de que nunca tuvo una nena sino puros chicos y que quiere que sus hijos le demos muchos nietos y si son chicas mejor.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. - Menciono con cara de espanto.- A mi me pregunto que cuando pienso darle nietos y ni siquiera llevo dos meses de casado, que me deje disfrutar del matrimonio que para los hijos queda suficiente tiempo y por eso de que le de muchos que no se preocupe que planeo tener un equipo de basket completo. - Dijo muy orgulloso.

-Pobre de Sango y del mundo cuando nazca tu descendencia no nos vamos a dar abasto con tanto pervertido suelto, aunque pensándolo bien debería felicitarte.

-¿Eh? - pregunto confundido.

-Llevas casi dos meses de matrimonio y todavía no la has liado. – Menciono burlonamente.

-¡Ey! tenme un poco más de fe hermano. - Respondió ofendido - Además dime ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas morir soltero o de aventura en aventura? - Dijo mientras veía que fruncía el ceño y optaba por una pose más seria.

-Por ahora lo mejor es que me concentre en mi hija, aunque no descarto volverme a enamorar algún día. - Dijo recordando a Kagome, por alguna razón ella le vino a la mente al decir esto.

-Claro con una chica tan linda como la que te llevas a casa cualquiera diría lo mismo. – Dijo burlándose de él.

-Sí, es hermosa.- Y vaya que lo era, esa hermosa mirada que aunque al principio era triste luego cuando la veía sonreír era como si todo se iluminara y de su cuerpo ni se hable nada tenía que envidiarle a cualquier modelo, su pelo negro con ese tenue azulado que se reflejaba y largo hasta las caderas, en la mañana cuando salió del hospital traía el pelo suelto cosa que le gusto se veía muy sexy así.

-Y Ni creas que te saliste con la tuya. - Menciono recibiendo la mirada confundida de Inuyasha, que apenas salía de su trance.- Que ya nos enteramos de lo celoso que andabas por el doctorcito ese que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kagome.

-Feh, ¿yo, celoso?, al parecer alucinas.

-Sí, sí, ese es el cuento. - Dijo parándose.- Mejor vamos a comer que me muero de hambre, tal vez por eso alucino como insinúas.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Llamamos a mi Sanguito y le decimos que las esperaremos en el restaurante del mall.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Por fin llegan ya Inuyasha iba por su cuarta hamburguesa.

-Deja de mentir que solo me he comido dos no como cierta persona que lleva las papas fritas como caña para el ingenio. -Dijo Inuyasha.

-Si hubiese sabido los dejo en la guardería chicos. - Dijo tomando asiento.- Como sea por hoy terminamos.

-¿Por hoy? - ¿que aun faltaba más?-¿Y por cierto donde esta todo lo que compraron? - Dijo mirando a todos lados buscando el reguero de paquetes de compras- Mira que irse y no comprar nada no era el objetivo del día.

- Vaya que son ilusos, tu viniste en tu jeepeta y nosotros en mi carro por más oraciones que hiciéramos todo lo que compramos no cabria en ninguno de los dos así que deje que el servicio del mall lo lleve, al salir le confirmamos la dirección, eso sí, como es muy tarde llegaran mañana pero no te preocupes que ella se lleva una bolsa con lo esencial hasta que llegue el encargo.

-¿Miroku?

-¿Si?

-Yo fuera tu me preocuparía.

-¿Por?

-Tu esposa habla más de ropa que de ti. - Dijo riéndose de él.- Auch.- Grito recibiendo un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso es para que no hables de mí. - dijo divertida-Bueno chicos a pesar de que ha sido un gran día.

-Sí, para tu closet.

-Que gracioso, lo que decía es que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

-Sí, nuestro viaje es más largo que el de ustedes son cuatro horas de camino.

-¿No prefieres quedarte con nosotros esta noche? es muy tarde para salir en un viaje de cuatro horas. -Dijo preocupada.

-No, por fin termine este negocio quiero llegar a mi casa y ver a mi hija, así que gracias por todo.

-Supongo que llevaras a Kagome cargada. - Dijo sonriendo Miroku.

¿Porque lo dic...?´´- Pero cayó al verla a su lado dormida tranquilamente.

-Pobre si es que debe estar sumamente cansada y encima se duerme sin haber probado bocado. - Menciono preocupada por la salud de la chica.- Te digo quédense en casa y al llegar cocino una rica cena para todos.

-Aunque suena tentador el quedarme a cenar con ustedes mejor nos vamos. - Parándose y tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos.- No te preocupes llegaremos bien, en todo caso si hay algún cambio te aviso temprano así nos guardas el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Que adorable se ven parecen un matrimonio. - Comento con carita de perrito llorón.- Cuidadito con los moteles en el camino, no hagan nada que yo haría -Dijo pícaramente

-Sango contrólalo no vaya a ser que terminemos otra vez en el hospital de la paliza que le daré.

-Eso haré, cuídense en el camino. - Dijo despidiéndose.

-Ustedes igual.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La había llevado en brazos hasta el auto, en verdad era muy ligera, se veía hermosa, tuvo que luchar durante todo el camino con las ganas de besarla. Luego de acomodarla y tomar su puesto escucho su cel y se apresuro a responderlo no quería que algo la perturbara, ni siquiera se molesto en ver quien llamaba.

-¿Si, bueno? - Tardo un momento en identificar la voz.- ¿Y ahora que quieres Miroku? hace media hora que nos vimos y ya me estás llamando, ya voy camino a casa.

-Yo también te extrañe hermanito.- Recapacito que no le dejaba nada bueno burlarse de Inuyasha.- Ya deja de quejarte hasta del aire y escucha- Ese tono tampoco era el adecuado- Al parecer el negocio con el señor Takamiya se extenderá por tres meses más así que deberás permanecer aquí en la ciudad.

-Me dices que me deje de quejar ¿y me llamas para darme malas noticias?

-Créeme que este es un cambio de planes para todos.- Dijo viendo a su esposa dormida a su lado.

-¿Porque será que lo dudo?- recordando que Sesshomaru seguía feliz de la vida en su luna de miel.-¿Le avisaste a Kouga?

-Sí, estará mañana a primera hora en la oficina.

-Bueno te veré mañana entonces.

-¡Espera! - Grito esperando que Inuyasha no le colgara.-¿Entonces, donde se quedaran?

-Pues que pregunta más tonta la tuya, en donde me he quedado en estos meses pedazo de animal, en mi apartamento, en el que me he estado quedando desde que esta tortura de contrato inicio- ¿pero cómo le pregunta lo obvio?- Como sea gracias por todo.- y colgó, algo de amabilidad tenía que demostrar, Miroku y Sango estuvieron ahí con él durante todo este lío.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes solo ha ocurrido un ligero cambio de planes nos quedaremos en la ciudad por un tiempo. - Solo la vio asentir, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Continuara…


	3. Errores y pasados

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo III

**Errores y Pasados**

_"El futuro nos tortura, y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente."_

Nunca había visto un apartamento tan grande y elegante; cuando vivió con su padre vivió en varios apartamentos pero ninguno como este, tan solo con ver el recibidor del edificio tenía claro que si no seguía a Inuyasha fácilmente se perdería.

Observó curiosamente todo a su alrededor, el lugar tenia impresionantes pinturas y un estilo reservado, en el fondo podía ver la amplia cocina que conectaba armoniosamente con la sala, toda impecable, se fijo en una pared en especial donde habían varias fotografías colgadas, al parecer de la familia de él, se ve que es muy apegada a ella, eso es algo encantador, que daría ella por tener una familia que se preocupara por ella.

Una foto en particular llamo su atención, era Inuyasha con una hermosa niña, de pelo negro y largo, con un hermoso vestido de verano y un pequeño sombrero sentada en su regazo, parecía una muñequita, ambos sentados en la grama sonriendo.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo concentra que estaba en la pared de fotos y se acerco hacia ella.

-Es mi hija, Sakura, tiene 4 años.

-Es hermosa.- De repente un pensamiento salio a relucir; si tenía una hija quería decir que debía tener una esposa a la cual seguro no le gustará tener a una intrusa en su casa.

-Disculpa que te pregunte - Dijo con un tono de vergüenza y curiosidad.- ¿A tu esposa no le molestará que me quede aquí?

-En realidad es ex-esposa y dudo que le importe, no mantengo ningún tipo de comunicación con ella desde que no separamos.- Dijo con cierto tono de molestia, ya era oficial kikyo había salido de su vida, según Sango le comento ayer, por una buena cantidad de dinero le firmo el divorcio, típico de Kikyo no le sorprendía, en verdad no le agradaba que le mencionaran el tema de la ex.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. - Murmuro avergonzada.

-Yo no. - Finalizo queriendo dejar el tema.- Bueno seguro estas muy cansada te mostrare la recamara que ocuparas y si quieres ducharte, el baño está en la habitación, mientras tanto tratare de ordenar algo de cenar, sígueme.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Después de la cena, decidió retirase a dormir, mañana tenía que levantarse muy temprano, además que la chica debía estar más que agotada, si es que pocos pueden llevar el ritmo de vida de Sango.

Llevaba buen rato tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo cual era una de las cosas que más le costaba en estos últimos años, su vida no había tomado el rumbo que esperaba y con todas las responsabilidades que tenía se le hacía difícil dormir; entre todos sus problemas estaba la grandiosa conversación que tuvo hace un mes con su padre, bueno el intento de conversación, ¿diablos a quien engañaba? era algo más parecido a que su padre gritaba y el trataba de morderse la lengua.

**Flash back**

-Todavía me pregunto ¿en qué rayos tu madre y yo nos equivocamos? -Reflexionaba mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente en señal de desesperación.

-No, no, corrijo ¿en qué me equivoque? ¿Es que no fui suficiente ejemplo para ustedes, es que no supe aplicar disciplina en sus vidas?, Kami sabe que todo lo que han deseado lo han tenido, talvez ese ha sido el gran problema. -Tomo asiento en su gran sillón guardando un minuto de silencio.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha solo pensaba que nada bueno podía salir de una conversación a la 1 de la madrugada con su padre, en toda su vida tenia bien claro que cuando su padre los llevaba a su despacho para 'conversar' salían perdiendo y su padre con la presión alta.

-Con Sesshomaru. - Volvió a hablar rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos.- Me preocupe por que creía que con su temperamento frió y calculador nunca dejaría esa actitud arrogante y desconfiada que aunque le sirve de maravilla en los negocios no le permitía abrirse a nadie, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Rin y ella fue su remedio, si hasta creo que en la boda la mueca esa extraña que me doy al entregar a la novia fue una sonrisa. - Dijo recordando uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida, si es que el ver a Sesshomaru sonriendo era todo un milagro.- Con Miroku pensé que su actitud descuidad y su facilidad para meterse en problemas con las mujeres nunca le permitiría sentar cabeza, pero luego apareció Sango , y créeme que el día que la conocí y vi como lo ponía en su sitio por mano resbalosa entendí que esa sería la mujer con la que se casaría, aunque en el caso de ella no estaba seguro si lo aceptaría, no sé qué diablos hizo que la convenció y uno menos en mi lista. -Recordó aliviado.- Y por ultimo tú. - Hizo otra pausa.

-Padre.

- ¡ Silencio, que aquí el único que hablará seré yo!.-Respiro hondo para seguir su discurso.

-Sé que es mi culpa, todo lo que has querido te lo he dado, tus problemas durante la secundaria solucionados, tus caprichos con los autos también, incluso te perdone el haberte casado con la arpía esa.

-Padre. - Dijo en señal de ruego para que dejara el tema

-Padre mis pelotas, te casaste con la caza fortunas esa a pesar que te lo advertí a pesar que no le caía a tu familia, creo que a pesar de tener el mundo en contra, bueno ese fue tu primer error, lo único bueno que salió de ese matrimonio fue mi nieta que no tiene la culpa de tenerlos a ustedes por padres; Y luego ¿de qué me entero? que descuidas a tu hija con tu trabajo a pesar de que es la única razón por la cual no perdiste la cordura cuando te divorciaste y a pesar de haberte criado en un hogar donde la familia va primero ante todo, tu madre y yo vemos a nuestra nieta porque Kaede se encarga de traerla, tu ex–esposa anda desaparecida cosa que no me importaría si no fuera por el hecho que trató de secuestrar a mi nieta cosa que se te olvido mencionarme y que me entere por boca de otro.

Ya me imagino por boca de quien, una sola palabra 'Miroku' vaya que en cuanto lo viera lo mataría.

-Pero ya no más, hasta aquí llegaron tus niñerías.

Ok aquí es donde viene el veredicto apocalíptico del patriarca de los Taisho.

-Escúchame bien Inuyasha Lee Taisho Takahashi.

Mala señal su padre solo lo ha llamado dos veces en su vida por su nombre completo, la primera cuando lo suspendieron por un mes por meterse en una pelea en el colegio y la segunda cuando precisamente le advirtió sobre la mala idea de casarse con Kikyo, y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Te doy una mes para que organices tu vida y por ende la de tu hija, sino yo me encargare personalmente de hacerte entender lo que es crecer y madurar de muy mala manera. -Fue lo último que dijo al salir del despacho dejando a un Inuyasha desorientado y confundido.

**Fin de Flash back**

Tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a pasar canales para despejar la mente, estaba claro que esa noche seria noche para desvelados; no había mucho que ver.

-Aburrido, tonto, aburrido, cursi, aburr… -Se detuvo al ver una foto suya y subió el volumen.

-Bueno chicas les traigo una noticia sorprendente y que estoy segura que dejara a más una con el corazoncito partido, el soltero más codiciado del Japón ya tiene dueña, sí, así como lo oyen el bombón rebelde de los Taisho ha vuelto a contraer nupcias, luego de su público divorcio de la modelo Kikyo Nakamura creímos que el príncipe de corazones del Japón no se volvería a casar, pero ya ven que equivocadas estábamos, nuestro príncipe encontró una nueva princesa, solo nos falta saber quién es la afortunada, ya que al parecer la tenia bien escondidita.

Joder ¿qué más podría salir mal?, espera, espera, mejor aguanta ese pensamiento que cuando uno hace esa pregunta siempre hay algo más que puede salir mal, no, ya no hay nada más que pueda ir mal en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el teléfono.

Te lo dije, se reprocho así mismo.

-Inuyasha Lee Taisho Takahashi eres un desconsiderado después de que pase más de 12 horas en labor de parto ¿así es como me pagas, casándote a escondidas?

-¿Madre? -Pregunta estupida ¿quien más pasaría más de 12 horas pariéndolo? ¿Además cual es el problema del mundo con llamarlo por el nombre completo? ¿Qué no basta con gritar Inuyasha?

-¿Quien más seria?. - Pregunto aun enojada.- Óyeme bien. -Suena la otra línea.

-Madre espera que tengo otra llamada.

- No te atrevas a ponerme en esper…´ -No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando respondió la otra línea.

-¿Si buenas?

-¡Te lo dije! , por Dios mira ahora en que lió estás metido.

- ¿Sango? - Miro el identificador de llamadas.

- Pues claro a quien esperabas pedazo de…-Sonó la otra línea.

-Espera tengo otra llamada. -¿Y ahora quien más?, solo esperaba que fuera la muerte y lo librara de su miseria, aunque con su suerte seguro que le sale que la muerte es mujer y también este enojada con él.

- ¿Si?

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Kaede? .-¿Que las mujeres de su familia tenían un sexto sentido para saber cuándo tenía problemas o Todas se acostaban tarde viendo el mismo programa de chimes?, solo faltaba que llamara Rin, aunque dudaba que a estas horas estuviera viendo televisión, más bien no se quería ni imaginar en que estaba la enana y su hermano. -Kaede si me llamas por lo que sale en las noticias.

-¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias? - Pregunto confundida.

- No, no es nada, que pasa ¿está bien Sakura? - Preguntando una de las posibles por la cual ella lo llamaría a estas horas.

-Sakurita está bien y dormidita, lo que pasa es que ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Rochi?

-¿Si, que hay con él?

-Bueno me entere que está muy enfermo y debo partir pasado mañana y bueno que lo normal sería que Sakura se quedara contigo en vez de quedarse con mi niña Izayoi, además te extraña mucho y sus vacaciones están terminando y no has compartido mucho tiempo con ella.

-Kaede en verdad te agradezco por todo y no te preocupes trae a Sakura y luego ve y resuelve tus compromisos.

-Está bien tratare de dejarte una lista de instrucciones a seguir.

-Kaede no te preocupes que se cómo cuidar a mi hija. - ¿Que tan difícil es cuidar a una niña de 4 años? por Kami y más si era su hija.

-Sí, sí, si no te sabes cuidar ni a ti mismo.

Iba a comenzar a defenderse pero en eso escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Kagome , salto de la cama olvidando a las 3 mujeres que tenia al teléfono, luego les daría tiempo para que le gritaran y todo el royo.

Al llegar encontró todo oscuro no veía donde se encontraba, solo la escuchaba sollozar, recordó que en esa habitación solo había una lámpara en una mesita de noche, ¿a quién diablos se lo ocurrió no poner un bombillo decente?, eso le pasa por no supervisar él mismo las remodelaciones de su casa y dejar a Sango y a la enana convencerlo, recordó que había entrado por la chica y no para pensar en si había o no una lámpara.

-¿Kagome? - La llamo.

No tuvo respuesta, trata de llevarse de donde provienen los sollozos, vaya que su apartamento es demasiado grande mira que perderse un una habitación.

La encontró en una esquina cerca de la cama en posición fetal con el pelo cubriendo su cara, se agacho en frente de ella despejando el pelo que cubría su rostro.

-Ey tranquila.-Desde su divorcio con Kikyo las únicas mujeres con las que llevaba la fiesta en paz eran las de su familia, las demás las veía como oportunistas , falsas y solo como juguetes de un momento, eso de volver a caer en la trampa no era algo que le llamara la atención, pero con Kagome no podía decir lo mismo esos adjetivos no encajaban con ella por alguna extraña razón le despedía una confianza y hasta una dulzura que nunca sintió con su ex aparte de cierta melancolía y fragilidad que despedía, pero desde que la conoció no se atrevió a preguntar que le pasaba , no porque no le importara sino porque si ella quisiera que supiera algo de ella se lo contaría en su momento.

- Shsss tranquila, todo estará bien. - Le susurro acercándola más hacia a él, como tratando de alejar sus temores.

Yo te consuelo te abrazo y te beso si veo caer  
tus lágrimas y no quisiera ya nunca volver enjugar tus lágrimas

- Por favor no dejes que me encuentren no dejes que me lleven. - Murmuro hecha un mar de lágrimas, había tenido de nuevo otra pesadilla como las que sufría cuando estaba en aquel lugar, como las que tiene desde que escapo.

Lágrimas el lenguaje mudo de tus penas,

Lágrimas la callada voz de tu tristeza lágrimas,

La expresión modada de tu alma lágrimas

-¿Quiénes? - ¿Encontrar, llevar? ¿Que la perseguían?

- Por favor. - Seguía llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

De pasiones sondas y derivas lágrimas,

Del dolor profundo y de alegrías lágrimas,

La palabra fiel que tú no ocultas lágrimas,

La verdad y final que tú no ocultas lágrimas

-Kagome tranquilízate, tienes que explicarme que sucede o no sé si podré ayudarte.

Lo miro desconsolada no sabía que tanto podía confiar él pero hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudarla, tan malo no puede ser, trato de calmarse para que su voz saliera.

-Yo. - Hizo una pausa.- Yo me escape de la casa donde vivía.

-¡ ¿Qué tú qué?-Se detuvo a pensar un momento- Pero entonces tienes familia que debe de estar preocupada por ti preguntándose dónde estás, debo llamar a tus padres.

-¡No! Por favor no!.-Le grito.

- Pero es que…

-Yo no tengo padres, la gente con la que estaban eran mis tíos y te juro que prefiero mil veces morir que regresar allí.

-Este bien cálmate, hablaremos con sango y ella sabré que hacer.

-No por favor esas personas son gente muy peligrosa y no quiero que se involucren más de lo que ya están, es más creo que debería irme. -Intento pararse pero él la detuvo.

- Usted no va para ningún lado señorita, termina de explicarme bien de quien huyes, por más peligrosos que sean yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

-No creo que puedan hacer más del que me han hecho. -Dijo bajando más la cabeza y deseando seguir llorando hasta que su alma se calmara.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre habíamos sido mi padre y yo, vivíamos en Osaka.

- ¿Que, vienes de tan lejos, pero como?

-Te dije que prefiero morir a regresar y si me quedaba allí me encontrarían fácilmente y me obligarían a regresar.- Explicó viendo la cara de confusión de él.- Te explico.

- Desde que nací quien se había encargado de mi fue mi padre, nunca supe de mi madre, lo único que me padre me dio que pertenecía a ella fue el dije que llevo, mi padre no hablaba de ella y como sabia que el tema lo ponía triste nunca me intereso saber más, cuando tenía 9 años me enteré que mi padre sufría de cáncer y que este ya estaba bien avanzado, yo no entendía bien de que se trataba la enfermedad pero sabía que las personas morían a causa de ella, él me lo había ocultado por más de 3 años, cuando cumplí los 10 mi padre perdió la batalla contra el cáncer.- Dijo mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.- A la semana del entierro me entere que mi padre tenía un hermano y que él y su esposa se encargaría de mi custodia, ni siquiera sabía que mi padre tenía familia porque nunca la había mencionado. - Murmuro mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

-Está bien si no puedes seguir, está bien. - Dijo entendiendo que el tema era algo delicado y doloroso para ella.

- No, está bien. - Dijo secándose la nueva ronda de lágrimas.- Creo que si no hablo con alguien me volveré loca. - Dijo más para sí misma que para él.- Luego de un tiempo de convivir con ellos me mostraron sus verdaderas caras comenzaron los maltratos, hasta por las cosas más sencilla me pegaban , prácticamente me convirtieron en ama de casa, no me molestaba ayudar en la casa pero en verdad me ocupaba de todo, estudiaba en la mañanas y en las tardes trabajaba una tienda porque me dijeron que lo que tuviera me lo tenía que ganar, el dinero que ganaba se lo quedaban , tenía que llegar de la escuela antes que ellos para cocinar y limpiar y si por alguna mala jugada llegaban antes ese día sabía lo que me esperaba, no podía denunciarlos porque me decían que nadie me creería y que en cuanto volvieran me enseñarían a respetarlos. Pensé en varias formas de escapar y que ellos no pudieran tener derechos sobre mí, creí que si lograba emanciparme lograría escapar de ellos pero para eso tendría que lograr que ellos firmaran un acuerdo en el que ellos me liberaban como tutores legales, cosa que no sucedería, la otra era casarme pero para eso debía conocer algún chico que me quisiera ayudar y en verdad ellos no dejaban que nadie se me acercara y en la escuela me tenia vigilada y la otra era ir a juicio, otro imposible.

El solo la observó sorprendido como alguien le podía hacer eso a esta chica, a pesar de su creciente rabia, prefirió no decir nada porque al parecer había algo más.

- La noche que escape fue porque al salir de la escuela me retrase unos 15 minutos en llegar a la casa y por lo tanto ese día recibí lo que ellos llamarían la paliza de mi vida, ese mismo día cayendo la noche la señora de la casa salió como todas las noche, subí a la habitación a tratar de curar mis heridas porque al día siguiente tenia clases y no quería aparecerme en esas condiciones, de un momento a otro escuche como abrían la puerta, solo supe de mi cuando me vi acorralada contra la pared por él. - Hizo una pausa, tan solo recordar esa noche hacia que su cuerpo se sacudiera ante el miedo que vivió.

Por su parte Inuyasha solo pensaba en el peor escenario que se había formado en su mente, ese maldito la violó, era lo único que podía pensar.

-Kagome, él te… - Quería preguntarle pero las palabras no salían de su boca y entendía que para ella fuera difícil.

-En un momento pensé que lo haría, él es mucho más fuerte que yo además que en las condiciones que me encontraba no tenía fuerza para poner mucha resistencia y de un momento a otro me llevaba arrastrada hacia la cama, en ese momento supe que vendría lo peor, trato de sacarme el vestido que llevaba pero el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, así que aproveché y lo golpee con la lámpara de noche y escape, tenía algo de dinero escondido así que tomé mi mochila y salí de allí, llegue hasta aquí en tren y bueno que cuando nos encontramos estaba muy desorientada, creí reconocer a uno de ellos entre la multitud, me asuste ,creí que me perseguían , ósea no soy tan tonta sé que me deben estar buscando, así que salí corriendo sin saber a dónde. - Dijo sintiéndose tonta de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

Bueno ya escuchó todo lo que tenía que escuchar definitivamente después de todo lo que le había contado no podía dejarla sola.

-Está claro que esta noche no resolveremos nada así que lo mejor será que intentemos dormir. - Termino de decir, sin darse cuenta que ya ella le había tomado la delantera y quien la culparía si seguro llevaba rato asustada y llorando.

Se levantó acomodándola en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su habitación, depositándola con cuidado en su cama, como en el hospital le pareció normal dormir a su lado en su casa no sería tan extraño, aparte que no creía que dejarla sola era lo correcto en estos momentos, además ella era ''la esposa'', pensamiento que raramente no le desagrado, a pesar de lo duro que la ha tratado la vida ella podría llegar a ser una gran esposa para alguien, y quien sabe hasta para él.

Continuara…

**N/A:** Bueno como me las doy en súper perfeccionista me ha tomado tiempo escribir el tercer capítulo, pero ya está listo. Con respecto al 1ro y 2do capítulo les informo a los que siguen esta historia que he hecho unos pequeños cambios nada del otro mundo, solo que me di cuenta que cuando publique el fic, la página de fanfic lo pasó con unos cuantos errores y como soy nueva por aquí no me di cuenta, y cuando quise arreglarlos me dio una lata, pero bueno errar es de humanos y yo soy una; además que quite los guiones y los reemplacé por comillas ya que al subir los capi la página me elimina algunos de estos y algunos párrafos pierden sentido. Para nuevos avisos y actualizaciones solo tienen que entrar en mi página de perfil, donde pondré las fechas y en caso de cualquier aclaración pues allí también estará.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cuando una puerta se cierra

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo IV

**Cuando una puerta se cierra…**

Cuando despertó se percató de dos cosas, primero que no estaba en la misma habitación , esta era más amplia y menos decorada que la anterior, y lo segundo era que no estaba sola, que alguien la mantenía segura dentro de su abrazo, dio la vuelta y se fijó en la persona con la que compartía cama, en lugar de entrar en pánico trató de recordar lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, luego de cenar se retiro a dormir, en medio del sueño tuvo una pesadilla y al encontrarse extraña en el lugar salió de la cama y se arrinconó a llorar al lado de esta y luego él llego , la calmo, escuchó todo sobre su vida y permaneció a su lado.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar al lado de su padre, de no sentirse tan sola en este mundo pero sobre todo de no haber vivido estos 6 años de pesadillas, pero tal vez todo pasa por una razón y quizás el conocer a esta persona y a su familia seria su nuevo comienzo.

-Buenos días.- Escuchó como la sacaban de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días. - Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, no sé cómo te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.- Mencionó agradecida.

- Bueno a mí se me ocurren un par de ideas. -Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, en verdad se le ocurrían varias ideas y más al verla como estaba vestida, pero por ahora seria todo un caballero.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, te tengo dos peticiones. - Respondió.

-Lo que quieras.

Mira que tentarlo diciéndole eso, en verdad la inocencia de ella era algo increíble, pero no, estos son momentos de hablar en serio.

-La primera es que dejes de preocuparte por tu pasado, de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ti. - Era una de las cosas que le había prometido antes de que se quedara dormida.- Tú solo te concentraras en pensar en tu futuro.

Solo movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

- ¿Y la segunda?- Preguntó.

-Esa es mucho más fácil que la primera.- Dijo recibiendo una mira confundida de parte de ella.- La segunda. -Dijo levantándole ligeramente el mentón para que lo mirara directamente.- Es que sonrías, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa. - Menciono ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Yo…yo…- No sabía que contestarle nadie le había dicho algo así, sentía que los colores se le subían a la cabeza, aparte que había notado que estaba en la cama con un chico y vestida como estaba, unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisilla de tirantes, nunca le había dado vergüenza dormir vestida así pero no es lo mismo dormir sola que acompañada, por lo cual tomó un poco más de la sabana para cubrirse.

Para él resulto gracioso lo fácil que se sonrojaba y como de repente se volvía tan tímida.

- Bueno es hora que nos levantemos, mi reunión comienza dentro de 1 hora y media y no quiero quedarme atascado en el tráfico. -Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Además que no te puedo dejar sola aquí, así que iras conmigo.

Otra vez estaba como ida, solo escucho la parte en que él decía que se debían levantar y luego observo cómo se levantaba de la cama usando unos pantalones pijamas largos y nada más, Por Dios tener un cuerpo así debería ser un delito; míralo por el lado positivo está usando pantalones, ese fue lo primero que pensó.

-Higurashi.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.- Por lo menos debía decirle el nombre completo de la persona por la cual estaba arriesgando tanto.

-Bueno Kagome Higurashi es hora de que te levantes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llegar a la empresa no le tomó tanto tiempo como creía, claro que llevaba todo el camino distraído, al salir del apartamento estaba tratando de hacer los últimos ajuste a su traje, como siempre la maldita corbata era todo un lió pero ni modo cuando llegara a la empresa le pediría a Sango que le echara la mano.

Al llamar a Kagome para preguntarle si estaba lista lo que vio fue algo que no se esperaba, esa no era la misma mujer que anoche estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, ni tampoco la misma que estaba en el hospital convaleciente por el accidente que él le había causado, sabía que era hermosa lo dijo desde que la conoció pero no sabía cuanto.

Llevaba el pelo suelto en una cascada de rizos que llegaban hasta la cintura, se puso un vestido sencillo de tirantes, ajustado en la parte superior con un ligero tono de amarillo y más suelto y cómodo en la caída con un tono más fuerte de amarillo, el largo era suficiente como para cubrir hasta las rodillas, se puso unas cómodas sandalias y como accesorio el relicario que siempre llevaba que daba el toque final al look; que Kami se apiade de él, fue lo último que pensó.

Ella notó la lucha que él había empezado con la corbata por lo cual se acercó y lo ayudo a ponérsela, le explico que para ella era fácil ya que su padre odiaba usar corbata pero que debido a su trabajo las necesitaba y ella lo ayudaba con ello y por la práctica aprendió a hacerla.

Mientras ella le explicaba eso trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios y la cercanía que había entre los dos, ella terminó y él la escoltó hasta la puerta, tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos para no besarla en ese momento y vaya que le tenía las ganas desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en ella, estaba seguro que su tortura no terminaría ahí.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Buenos días Kanna.

-Buenos días Taisho-Sama.

-De casualidad mi hermano ha llegado.- Iba a preguntar por el tarado de su hermano pero en cuanto a los negocios ellos se trataban muy formalmente

-Sí señor, Se encuentra en su oficina con su esposa, si quiere le comunico que ha llegado. - Dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer que le acompañaba.

-No, yo mismo iré. - Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.- Kagome sígueme.

Llego a la oficina y ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta siempre entraba así a la oficina de Miroku, aunque pensándolo bien eso lo hacía antes de que él se casara.

-¡Ey!

Solo eso escuchó al ver a Sango quitarse a Miroku de encima.

-¿Nunca has escuchado la frase 'tocar antes de entrar? - Preguntó Miroku molesto por la interrupción.

-No creí que a estas horas estuvieran en esas y más en la oficina, aunque esas marcas en el cuello de Sango indican que llevan rato en esto - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, el ver a Sango entre sonrojada y enojada era algo que no tenia precio.

-Inuyasha por favor deja ya de cavar mi tumba. - Dijo Miroku ahora preocupado, no porque le molestaran los comentarios de su hermano sino porque Sango lo iba a matar cuando estuvieran solos, ella le había dicho que se detuviera, pero como él sabe por dónde 'atacar', la convenció tan bien que las negativas acabaron en suspiros.

-No seas tan dramático. - Respondió su hermano.

-Al parecer alguien no es muy mañanero, ¿El estar casado te pone así? Que curioso ya ves que a mí no. - Dijo tratando de jugar su juego.

-Te recomiendo que hoy no me saques de quicio porque no estoy para muchas bromas.

-Eso no es lo que mostraste al entrar aquí, además si es que no bromeo, me alegro que hayas sentado cabeza por fin y con tan hermosa dama.

-Miroku. - Dijo en tono de amenaza, Kagome todavía no estaba enterada de todo el asunto.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿cómo dormiste, más específicamente con quien? - Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Plaf

Ese fue el único sonido que inundó la oficina, la cachetada que recibió de su esposa.

-¿Es que no aprendes verdad?- Preguntó Sango aun avergonzada.

-¿Pero yo que hice? - Pregunto confundido, toda la culpa la tenia Inuyasha por interrumpirlo.- Además quien empezó fue Inuyasha.

-¿Que tienes 5 años? Aparte tan temprano y ya estas acosando a la pobre Kagome.

-Pero mi amor si yo solo tengo ojos para ti,.- Dijo rodeándola en un abrazo.

-Si y manos para el resto del mundo.

-Pero mi amorcito ¿cómo dices eso? - Preguntó con cara de perrito desvalido.- -Además antes de que Inuyasha interrumpiera a quien estaba acosando era a ti y recuerdo que no te quejabas.

-Kagome cuanto lo siento. - Dijo Sango sonrojándose y volviendo a sentir las ganas de matar a su querido esposo por indiscreto.

Ella solo se limito a sonreír.

- ¿Inuyasha dijiste que había algo que querías hablar conmigo?

- Si pero en privado.

- Oye ¿qué tienes que hablar con mi esposa que no puedas decirlo delante de mí? ´´

-Algo que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere y como me doy cuenta que gracias a ti los chismes llegan primero como por ejemplo lo de Sakura. - Dijo mirándolo con cara de poco amigos y observando cómo se le quito la sonrisita esa de la cara.- Y para no tener una razón por la cual dejar a Sango viuda prefiero hablar con ella a solas. - Dijo dándole razón suficiente para que no argumentara nada más.- Kagome espérame aquí, y para ti será mejor que no te pases de listo.

-Pero que dices delante de mi esposa.- Refutó ofendido.

-Precisamente para que no se te ocurra

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Preguntó, aunque ya suponía de que se trataba.

- Bueno supongo que al igual que Japón entero estás enterada de lo que dicen en las noticias.

-Bueno como entenderás es un secreto a voces.

- ¿Tienes idea de donde los medios sacaron la idea de que me volví a casar?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un estupidez decirle al médico que atendía a Kagome que eras su esposo?, pues al parecer una de las enfermeras te escucho y bueno que con una noticia así sobre uno de los hijos del hombre más rico del Japón y el valor que debe tener eso para cualquiera canal de chismes, pues hasta yo te delataría y como siempre odio decirte te lo dije pero… ¡ te lo dije!

Sí, como no, si ella adora tener la razón y decirle te lo dije.

-Pensé que con este escándalo varias de las cuentas que tiene la empresa se verían en riesgo y que tu ex se aparecería alegando tu supuesta infidelidad durante el matrimonió para pedir más dinero, pero por alguna extraña razón todo está tranquilo, es más, la mayoría de tus clientes llamaron para felicitarte, de tu ex ni rastros desde que logré que firmara el divorcio, incluso el cliente de hoy, el señor Takamiya , que al parecer tenía dudas sobre tu profesionalismo y tu responsabilidad dado los rumores de que eres un parrandero, mal padre y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más, le preocupaba hacer negocios contigo pero al enterarse que sentaste cabeza y qué estás concentrado en tu familia, pues firmó el contrato y hasta está entusiasmado con conocer a tu familia.

-Déjame ver si comprendo, ¿todos están complacidos con el hecho que me 'case'?- Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, hasta tu padre anda por las nubes, aunque no le gustó el hecho que lo hicieras a escondidas.

-Vaya que todos están loco.

-Y dime ¿cómo saldrás de esta, cuando vas a desmentir todo esto?

-Veamos, mi padre está feliz por esto, mis clientes también y para rematarla logre asegurar un contrato más, ¿dime porque haría algo tan estúpido como desmentirlo? - Dijo como quien le han quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¡Porque no estás casado!.- Gritó dándole una razón suficiente.

-Eso es algo de lo que te quería hablar; quiero casarme con Kagome...- Le soltó muy seriamente sin darle tiempo a Sango de procesar bien.

-¿Que, qué? - Pregunto confundida- ¿Y ese amor de la noche a la mañana, si ni siquiera tienes 3 días de conocerla, te estás volviendo loco?.- Dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cartera, siempre fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Te tengo que contar algo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás esto a nadie más, ni siquiera a Miroku y mucho menos a Kagome, ella no debe enterarse que te conté esto ya que no tengo su permiso, pero le prometí protegerla y no conozco otra manera de hacerlo - No quería pensar en lo furiosa que se pondría Kagome si se enteraba que le había contado a Sango lo que ella le había contado, con lo mucho que le costó confiar en él.

- No entiendo el misterio.

- Promételo, es más quiero que sea privilegio abogado-cliente.

-Si eso quieres debe ser algo muy serio, está bien.

-Veras…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Miroku se puede saber dónde está la bestia de Inuyas….- No termino la frase al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su primo.- Oh disculpa no sabía que tenías visitas.

- Al parecer no muchos saben que deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar. - Señaló Miroku.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, ahora me podrías decir quién es esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña.

-Kouga Takahashi ella es Kagome, Kagome es el Kouga, mi primo.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Takahashi.

-Por favor solo Kouga. -Dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-¿Y dime Miroku donde tenias escondida tan hermosa flor?, dudo que ella tenga algo que ver contigo, ¿quizás alguna amiga o familiar de Sango?

Iba a responderle cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante.- Por lo menos alguien si se recordó que debía tocar antes de entrar.

- Taisho-Sama tiene una llamada.- Dijo Kanna dirigiéndose a Miroku, para luego dirigirle una mirada fría a la chica que allí se encontraba, al parecer ya de plano no le caía bien la pobre Kagome.

-Gracias Kanna la tomare afuera.- Hizo un pausa para dirigirse a Kouga.- y tu, ni se te ocurra.- Dijo dando por hecho que Kouga entendería.- Luego miro a la chica.- Kagome vuelvo en un momento.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Malditos degenerados.- Dijo furiosa por lo que Inuyasha le acababa de contar.- Dame sus nombre completos y te aseguro que me encargare que paguen todo lo que le hicieron.

-Ella no me dijo los nombres, tiene miedo y es compresible, pero ahora lo que me interesa es ayudarla y si casándose logra emanciparse y tener control sobre su vida para poder comenzar una nueva, pues quiero ayudarla.

- ¿Qué, Tú, el hombre que dice que no cometerá el mismo error dos veces?

-El primero no lo cuento porque a eso no se le puede llamar matrimonio.

- Esta bien te ayudare, pero debes tener cuidado con esto, el matrimonio será legal y eso evitara que esas personas la recuperen, pero no la atare a ti a menos que ella dé su consentimiento.

- No te preocupes que de eso me ocupo yo...- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- ¿Y se puede saber de donde es esta hermosa flor?

- Yo…- ¿Porque todo el mundo de repente notaba de su existencia y tenia curiosidad sobre su vida?, en verdad no quería entrar en detalles, mucho le había costado contarle todo a Inuyasha, pero no quiere ser descortés con el señor Takahashi.- yo.

- Ella no es de aquí solo está de paso. - Respondió Miroku, entrando a la oficina.

Salvada por la campana

- Pues si no es un atrevimiento quisiera que me considera el honor de invitarla a comer.

- Yo.- Al parecer esa era la única palabra que conocía.

- Kouga ya basta que la estás incomodando..- Dijo tratando de que su primo dejara el cortejo.- En realidad Kagome viene con Inuyasha. - Menciono sabiendo que eso no le agradaría a Kouga, esto fue para desquitarse de lo que le quiso dejar dicho anteriormente con eso de que no podía ser conocida suya, ni que fuera imposible que el conociera una mujer tan bella como Kagome, aparte que se casó con la mujer más hermosa de mundo, Kouga lo que tiene es celos.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo como quien no ha entendido lo que le acaban de decir.-¿Pero que hace una mujer tan bella con el perro de mi primo?.- Le cuestionó

- Algo que ti no te importa lobo y ve haciendo el favor de soltarla..- Dijo inuyasha apareciendo de nuevo en la oficina. (Será que reconoce que es un perro ¿? ¬¬)

- Ella no me lo ha pedido, además que yo no te rindo cuentas a ti perro.

-¿Será que nadie entiende que esta oficina tiene una puerta y que se toca antes de entrar?.- Dijo Miroku ya frustrado.

- Chicos vamos a comportarnos como gente civilizada, Kouga suelta a Kagome que se tiene que retirar con Inuyasha e Inuyasha por favor haz lo que te pedí, si lo consigues para hoy te tendré todo listo en la tarde.- Dijo Sango tratando de conciliar entre los chicos y a la vez que Inuyasha tomara cartas en el asunto que estaban discutiendo anteriormente.

-Vamos Kagome te llevare a desayunar.

-¿Y la reunión?-Pregunto Kouga desubicado.

- Sango les explicara lo que pasó, así que adiós.

-Adiós Sango, Miroku, Señor… Kouga.

- Espero esta no sea la última vez que te vea. - Dijo seductoramente y volviendo a depositar un beso en sus manos.

- Pues creo que a menos que no sea en tus sueño, dudo que la vuelvas a ver, así que suéltala baboso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Buenas, mi nombre es Roxy ¿en qué les puedo servir?

- Buenas, para mi french toast, huevos revueltos, bacon, y jugos de naranja.- Dijo observando el menú.

- ¿Y para su esposa?

- Oh no yo no...- Trato de explicarle, pero fue interrumpida.

-Para ella lo mismo por favor.

-Como ordene.- Y se retiró.

-Creo que la señorita está equivocada, cree que soy tu esposa.

- A estas alturas, ella es la que menos me preocupa.- Dijo sabiendo que ya tendría que explicarle todo a Kagome .

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno no te has enterado pero después que salimos del hospital alguien me escucho cuando hablaba con tu médico y le decía que eres mi esposa, la noticia se regó, aquí la gente lo único que saben es que me casé y bueno que podrías decir que muy anónimo no soy y mucho menos mi familia.

Y ella que pensaba que estaba alucinando por el efecto de la medicina cuando él le dijo a su médico que era su esposa.

- Oh por Dios- Dijo cayendo en cuenta de todo.

- ¿Eso te molesta? - Claro que le va a molestar, la ayudas y luego la metes en tremendo lió, que ayudas las tuyas.

- No es eso, ¿no es algo malo para ti? , digo Sango dice que eres de una familia muy importante y bueno que te vinculen conmigo no sería nada bueno.

¿Se preocupa por él, por él? ¿ en vez de pensar lo que le ocurrirá se sale a la luz pública que ella está con él?, ¿que la pueden encontrar?, aunque de eso había pocas probabilidades ya que él era un hombre de palabra y la protegería a toda costa.

- Kagome, ¿recuerdas que tenía algo importante que hablar con Sango?

- Si.- Respondió.

- Entiendo que estés asustada, y comprendo que lo que te voy a decir será muy abrumador para ti, pero creo que es la única manera en la que puedo ayudarte.

- Si.

- Pienso que si te casas conmigo no tendrás el problema de temer que tus tíos te encuentres y te lleven ya que estarás emancipada, además que por el tiempo que decidas podrás contar con mi apoyo, Sango está dispuesta a ayudarnos, hoy mismo si estás de acuerdo podemos ir al ayuntamiento y firmar el acta de matrimonio, sé que no es el sueño de toda chica casarse así pero creo que momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas ¿no?

¿Ella, casarse con él?, eso solucionaría sus problemas ¿pero que no sería mucho problema para él? además que no sabe si él tiene otras intenciones, no todo el mundo se casa con otro por amor al arte de casarse y luego divorciarse y para rematarla ella no sabría cómo actuar como una esposa, si ni siquiera novio ha tenido y lo más importante ¿no se debe estar enamorados para dar un paso como ese?, aunque no sería un matrimonio de verdad, solo de apariencia.

- Yo no sé, entiendo que quieras ayudarme pero no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa, además que ni siquiera sabría actuar como una esposa. - Dijo la verdad.- Yo nunca he tenido novio. - Dijo sonrojándose.

- Eso no es tan difícil. Menciono tratando de quitar obstáculos del camino.

- Además tú tienes una hija.- Dijo ella dándole motivos para que no se metiera en más problemas por ella.

-Espera ¿no te gustan los niños? - Preguntó, sin poder creer eso de ella, si ese fuera el caso eso sería un gran problema, por más que quisiera ayudarla no podría compartir el mismo espacio con una persona que no le agrade su hija y viceversa. Por un momento recordó lo mismo que le dijo su ex el día que supo que estaba embarazada.

_**Flash back**_

- Estos es maravilloso, un hijo.- Dijo maravillado al escuchar los resultados que les dio el médico. _Felicidades señor y señora Taisho, dentro de 7 meses serán padres, señor Taisho le puedo confirmar que su esposa tiene dos meses de gestación._ .

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? - Reclamó sacándolo de su mundo feliz.-¿Sabes lo que un mocoso le hará a mi figura?- Dijo soltando su veneno.- Yo no puedo ser madre, ¡por Dios! soy demasiado joven y no he disfrutado mi vida lo suficiente como para arruinarla para tener un bebe.

Su palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, él feliz de enterarse de que sería padre y ella decepcionada de perder su figura.

- Inuyasha creo que lo mejor será que aborte, podemos intentarlo despu…- No terminó por el terrible dolor que sintió en su brazo.

- ¡Óyeme bien Kikyo te he permitido muchas cosas, pero que termines con la vida de mi HIJO no será una de ellas!.- Dijo hecho una fiera mientras le tomaba bruscamente del brazo.

-Auch, me lastimas Inuyasha suéltame.- Tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

-Me importa un rábano si te duele o no, llevaras este embarazo hasta el final y si a mi hijo le llega a pasar algo antes del término juro que desearas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, porque no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí. -La amenazó soltándola, pero cuidando que no se cayera.

¡Dios!, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan enojado, es la primera vez que sintió miedo de él.

_**Fin de flash Back**_

-¿Es eso, no te gustan los niños?- Pregunto inquiridoramente.

- No, te equivocas, me encantan los niños, sé que sonara ridículo pero cuando llegue el día en que pueda formar familia me encantaría tener muchos hijos.

No sabía porque, pero el solo escuchar eso lo tranquilizo.

-¿Entonces?.- Pregunto curiosamente.

-No quiero que tu familia se involucre conmigo y algo les pase, por eso. - Explicó

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que temer - Dijo para tranquilizara. - Con respecto a lo de pasar por mi esposa no es algo tan difícil, primero la diferencia de edad no es tanta, hay chicas que se casan con menos edad de la que tú tienes, creo que la clave para que esto funcione y los demás nos crean es conocernos mejor, por ejemplo sé que pronto cumplirás 17 pero lo que no sé es que clase de lugares te gustan, tu comida favorita, color favorito, que estabas estudiando en tu pueblo o que te gustaría estudiar - Dijo sonriendo, sonaba cursi pero en verdad le intrigaba saber más de ella , conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

- ¿Es enserio?- Preguntó aun no convencida.

- Totalmente -Dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara de seriedad.

-Mi comida favorita es... - Se detuvo tratando de elegir entre todo lo que le gustaba.- El helado de chocolate.- Hizo una pausa para recapacitar.-¿Espera el helado cuenta como comida?, uh, creo que no.- Dijo sacando sus conclusiones.- Bueno me encantan los espaguetis. - Concluyó viéndolo reír y logrando que ella se sonrojara.

- Disculpa, sigue, por favor no me hagas caso, es que conozco a alguien a quien le encanta el chocolate y con quien te llevarías de maravilla. - Claro que sí, recordó a su hija la cual es una adicta al chocolate.

-Color favorito, pues creo que sonará cursi pero como la mayoría de las chicas diría que el rosado; con respecto a los estudios, en mi antigua escuela me adelantaron un grado así que me gradué más temprano que los de mi grupo.

- ¿Ya terminaste la secundaria? -Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, pensé en inscribirme en la universidad pero en mi caso eso no era una opción ya que las personas con quienes vivía me avisaron que ya tenían un matrimonio arreglado para mi, que fue un gran negocio y que la persona a quien me prometieron no le interesaba tener una profesional sino una ama de casa o mejor dicho una esposa trofeo, que mejor no me hiciera ilusiones. - Dijo desilusionada.

- Pues ahora lo puedes considerar, yo no impediré que persigas tus sueños.

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, si eso es lo que quieres, pues estudiaras, en vista de que no tenemos que quedarnos aquí ya que mi contrato fue aprobado viajaremos hasta donde tengo mi residencia permanente allí hay una muy buena universidad que estoy seguro que te encantara.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? -Pregunto confundido.

-Pues no sé nada de ti.

-Bueno sabes que tengo una hija , tengo 2 hermanos, unos padre que me han soportado muy bien hasta ahora, en cuanto a comida favorita sin duda soy sencillo me encanta el Ramen, color favorito no tengo y en cuanto a que más me gustaría.- Dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.- Me encantaría enseñarte. - Siguió mientras la miraba directamente.- A.- termino su frase al juntar sus labios con los de ellas, fue una beso lento y pausado, para acostúmbrala ya que se daba cuenta de lo inexperta que era, cosa que no le molestaba ya que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ensayar.

-Creo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo. - Dijo Sango apareciendo de la nada.

-En eso estábamos cuando llegaste. - Respondió Inuyasha viendo el rostro sonrojado de Kagome.

- Al parecer se nos adelantaron al postre - Dijo Miroku con su acostumbrado doble sentido.

-Muy bien chicos ya que estamos de buenas vamos al registro civil, al parecer el día está como para una boda. - Dijo Sango sonriente.

Continuara…


	5. Empezando desde cero

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capitulo V

**Empezando desde cero**

_"Si yo viviera mi vida otra vez, cometería los mismos errores... sólo que más deprisa."_

De algo estaba seguro el día ni siquiera había terminado y él ya volvía a ser un hombre casado, no fue una boda del otro mundo comparada con la primera, en la cual se esmeró en cumplir todos los caprichos de la mujer con la que él creía que pasaría el resto de su vida, vaya que estaba equivocado.

Esta fue más sencilla, Sango había insistido en que a pesar que sería una farsa para ellos, por lo menos debían tener la decencia de aparecer en el registro civil como una pareja enamorada y que la ropa que llevaran demostrara por lo menos algo de preparación, porque por Dios se iban a casar, y vestidos así, parecían que iban a un encuentro casual cualquiera y eso ella no lo permitiría.

Hizo que se fueran a cambiar cosa que no fue difícil para él, el novio siempre lleva lo básico que es el esmoquin negro y la corbata, nada complicado, por lo menos el esmoquin, Miroku que serviría de testigo llevaba un traje similar.

Luego de 2 horas de esperar que Sango ayudara a Kagome a cambiarse, aparecieron ante ellos en el registro, hubiese elogiado a Sango si no hubiese sido por que Kagome se robo la escena (y como no era la novia), llevaba un vestido sencillo blanco sstraples que llegaba hasta las rodillas tapando lo suficiente, pero que Kami sabía que la hacía ver angelical y pura, todo lo que ha mostrado que es desde que se conocieron.

Llevaba un ramo hermoso de lirios blancos con unas hermosas rayas rosadas que tenían dentro de cada pétalo. El pelo esta vez lo traía recogido en una cola, dejando dos rizos suelto al frente un hermoso juego de dormilonas azul celeste que Sango le había prestado, ya que le había dicho que necesitaba algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul…

Luego de terminada la ceremonia y solo por pura diversión fueron a cenar, agradeciendo porque todo saliera bien y sin contratiempos.

Otro de sus pensamientos era que no podía negar que le preocupaba como le explicaría a su hija la presencia de Kagome en sus vidas, Sakura es una niña muy inteligente, a pesar de solo tener 4 años , esto sería un cambio brusco para sus vidas, no quería imponerle nada a su hija, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kagome sola, aunque por la actitud de Kagome seguro ella y Sakura se llevarían bien, pero seguía pensando que no quería imponerle una figura materna a su hija, para luego sin razón alguna quitársela, porque esto solo sería algo temporal, sí, sigue tratando de convencerte de eso, si es que no le quitas los ojos de encima a la chica

Durante estos años su madre y su nana habían representado esa figura, aunque tenía que admitir que recientemente Sakura le había preguntado por su madre cosa que lo tomó de sorpresa, Sakura le explico que su amiga del colegio le había preguntado si tenía una mami, y que ella sepa nunca ha visto a su mami, Inuyasha no sabía que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue explicarle que su madre estaba de viaje, pero que pronto volvería.

¿Si como no, dejarías que Kikyo se le acercara a tu hija?, también estaba el hecho de que desde el incidente en la guardería y a pesar de ser tan pequeña tenia pesadillas sobre alguien que se la llevaba en plena noche lejos de él, él sabía muy bien que no era una simple pesadilla, sino un recuerdo, por eso la llevo a terapia durante unos meses, luego las pesadillas fueron cosas del pasado.

Solo le quedaba esperar que todo esto fuera para bien.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Estaban por llegar al apartamento, pudo sentir que ella se volvió tímida de un solo golpe, ya presentía que estaría pasando por su cabecita, ya que no habían establecidos todas las reglas del juego y que luego de los dos besos del día no se había hecho mención de nada.

Por Kami que ese beso había sido sino el mejor de los besos que ha dado, debía está entre su top 3, el fue el autor de su primer beso de eso estaba seguro, sus labios eran dulces, como el néctar y suaves, por Kami que esa mujer lo hacía perder la cabeza y si Sango no hubiese aparecido como lo hizo, seguro no hubiesen ido al registro civil, no, se hubiesen saltado la parte de la boda y se irían derecho a la luna de miel.

En tanto Kagome solo pensaba en dos cosas la primera era que… Por Dios la besó, su primer beso, recordó tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos, fue tan tierno, tan dulce, nunca imagino que fuera algo así, y luego en la boda su segundo beso, comenzaba a pensar que le gustaría la vida de casada.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella, pero algo le decía que todo obraba para bien, ya no más malos ratos, no más personas que le hicieran daño, sería maravilloso y él estaría a su lado, no es que le hubiese tomado mucho decidirse, porque si algo sabia es que le gustaba estar con él, con su familia, por lo menos con la que ya conocía.

Estaba ansiosa y a la vez temerosa por conocer a su hija, sabe lo importante que es ella para él y es de las cosas que más admira de él y que a las vez han despertado un sentimiento que no sabe describir, algo que nunca había sentido, no sabría como describirlo, pero no era nada malo, era un sentimiento cálido, hermoso.

Y siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, recordó donde estaban, faltaba poco para que llegaran al apartamento y ahí estarían solos de nuevo pero bajo una nueva condición 'casados', no sabía mucho de cómo actuar como una buena esposa, además el no le exigiría nada de lo que ella no estuviese preparada ¿o sí?

-¿Estás cansada?- Escuchó como la devolvían a la realidad.

- No.- Decía la verdad, no estaba para nada cansada.

-¿Quieres que hablemos un rato más?, recuerda que todavía nos falta buen trecho que recorre para conocernos. -Le recordó.

- Me encantaría, ¿podemos parar en ese parque?- Le pregunto ilusionada, con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, en la tarde camino al registro civil observo ese hermoso parque, no recuerda desde cuando empezó su obsesión con los cerezos pero les encanta, y ahí están los cerezos más hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

-Claro. - Como iba a negarse a tal petición con la carita que ella le puso, en verdad que ella y su hija se llevarían de maravilla, las dos saben cómo atacarlo por su lado débil.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llegaron al parque tenía una vista maravillosa, como era de noche todos los faroles estaban encendido, parecía todo un sueño, no había mucha gente porque eran como la 1 de la madrugada, solo a ella se le ocurría estar a esa hora a un parque.

-Sé que todo esto será todo un reto para nosotros, pero creo que podremos sobrellevarlo en la marcha. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Tú has sido una de las personas que mejor se ha portado conmigo nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

- Eso no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Inuyasha?

-Si.- Que bien se escuchaba su nombre al salir de los labios de ella.

-¿Qué pasara cuando tenga que conocer a tu familia y a las demás personas que te rodean, que le diremos?

-Antes todos serás lo que eres, mi esposa, no tenemos ninguna razón para mantener esto en secreto, ser los primeros en decirlo aclarara los rumores que ya circulan, además que con eso todos sabrán que eres mía y que estas bajo mi protección. - El y su complejo de posesión.

¿Ella era de él?, él la protegería, pero eso sería todo, un matrimonio de apariencia nada más, no sabía porque eso la desilusionaba.

- Ey, ¿qué pasa? - Sabía que había algo que la molestaba pero no estaba seguro que.

Observo como una lágrima se escapa.

-Sabes, aunque creo que no fue algo que pensé mucho cuando era niña, pero mi padre me leí cuentos sobre príncipes y princesas, pensé que el día que me casara lo haría enamorada y aunque suene tonto creí que encontraría a mi príncipe azul.

Con que eso era.

- Kagome. - La llamo.- Yo no te mentiré diciéndote que de la noche a la mañana ya te amo. - Diablos ni el mismo sabía lo que era el amor, una vez creyó conocerlo y las cosas no salieron como esperaba.- Porque entiendo que apenas nos conocemos. - Dijo siéndole franco y mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Pero si me das la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, esto no tendría que ser solo una farsa.

Ella no podía creer sus palabras, debía admitir que él podría encajar en su perfil de príncipe azul, era guapo, no, increíblemente guapo, era atento y cariñoso con ella, en general se preocupaba de su bienestar.

- ¿No te preocupa que tengas problemas por mi edad?.- A ella eso no le importaba pero generalmente no era bien visto que un hombre de su status estuviese casado con una joven como ella, pensarían que está con ella por obligación, porque la embarazo o porque ella lo ató de algún modo.

-Ey, si solo te llevo 5 años eso no es nada, mi hermano mayor le lleva 8 años a su esposa. - Dijo en broma- Una vez alguien dijo que _el amor tiene la edad de lo que amamos_ y al irnos conociendo esa brecha invisible se acorta, además que eres bastante madura para tu edad, física y psicológicamente. - Dijo logrando el sonrojo de ella.- Por ahora podremos tratarnos en la etapa de novios, no pretendo forzarte a nada, y solo tú y yo lo sabremos, aunque para lo demás debamos aparentar un matrimonio. - Le explicó.- Conmigo no tienes que ocultar nada, si te hago enfadar dímelo, si te incomodo de alguna manera también, cuando tengas miedo puedes recurrir a mí en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar que este, me puedes llamar, cuando te sientas sola estaré ahí para ti.- Parecía toda una promesa de matrimonio.

Si nunca había conocido el amor, podría jurar que este nuevo sentimiento, lo era, esta necesidad de estar junto a él y jamás dejarlo, de permanecer a su lado, era algo que llenaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su corazón, y aparte las palabras que le acababa de decir, por Dios que lindas.

- Y si algún día logramos descifrar que sentimos el uno por el otro podremos llevar esto al siguiente nivel.- Vaya que hasta el estaba sorprendido de todo lo que la había dicho, gracias a Kami que Miroku no estuviese por ahí porque si no no se la acabaría con su risa.

Mientras tanto ella solo pensaba en lo último que él dijo, el siguiente nivel seria. ¡ Oh por Dios! De tan solo pensarlo se ponía roja.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Después del ajetreo que tuvo en estos 3 días hablo con Kaede para que retrasara su viaje por lo menos dos días más, si bien recordaba al hermano de Kaede, Rochi, sabía que todos los años durante la misma época le daba por morirse ¿y qué era lo gracioso?, no se moría, parece algo morboso reírse de eso, pero durante los últimos 10 años era así, él llegó a la conclusión de que el viejo era inmortal.

Al parecer todo el asunto surgió porque el viejo era un cascarrabias y ninguno de sus familiares lo visitaba, armaba el mismo teatro todos los años, para llamar la atención, si hasta coronas de flores le llegaban a los familiares junto con una que otra carta de lamento que luego tenían que ser devueltas. No se las enviaban porque lo quisieran mucho sino por respeto a sus familiares.

Hasta él llego a mandar unas para Kaede, porque creyó que esa vez era la vencida y quiso presentarle sus respectos a la familia de su Nana.

Olvido el asunto del viejo, ya que se fijo que ya estaban cerca de la casa. (si casa como no, mejor dicho mansión, castillo…)

-Te encantara vivir aquí. - Le dijo llegando a los grandes portones de la mansión.

Luego de recorrer un gran trecho desde los portones hasta la mansión, quedo impresionada, más que una mansión era un palacio.

Era enorme, el estilo era mayormente colonial, amplio ventanales de cristal por los cuales desde afuera se podía admirar las cortinas blancas ondeando al ritmo de la brisa fresca, un enorme corredor que iba de extremo a extremo mostrando las imponentes columnas, un balcón principal y dos más laterales, en verdad era toda un visión.

- Durante mi adolescencia viví unos años en varios países occidentales y quede impresionado con el estilo de las casas, así que me inspire y decide ambientar mi casa en ese mismo estilo, aunque solo una parte.

- Oh.- Dijo sorprendida.

Llegando a la casa pudo reconocer una silueta muy familiar para él, su nana. Estacionó el carro, observó ahora con detenimiento su casa su hogar, después de estar más de 3 meses en su apartamento, con el ajetreo de la ciudad, por fin estará en la tranquilidad de su casa con su hija.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - Gritó una mujer mayor y lo recibió en un cálido abrazo.

- Hola nana. - Dijo abrazándola.

- Cuando me llamaste para decirme que venias no lo podía creer, si hasta las maletas de Sakura las tenía lista para írtela a llevar…- No pudo terminar cuando escuchó los pasos de la nena que se acercaba corriendo hacia su padre.

- ¡ Otoosan! - Gritó su hija abalanzándose sobre él.

- Hola me pequeño huracán. - Dijo subiéndola en brazos.

-Okerinasai Otoosan! _(Bienvenido a casa papá)_ te he extrañado mucho mucho mucho, ¿Donde estabas, Porque no venias?- Preguntó ansiosa y curiosa por saber todo.

- Tranquila pequeña que abrumaras a tu padre con tantas cosas - Dijo su nana.

-Déjala Kaede que hable todo lo que quiera.- Hacia mucho que extrañaba la sonrisa y el calor de su hija.

-Ves nana que Otoosan si quiere oírme. - Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y volviendo a abrazar a su padre.

- Si mi niña me lo imagine.

- Kon-nichiwa _(Hola).-_Dijo la pequeña saludando a Kagome.

-Kon-nichiwa Sakura-Chan.

- Oh hablas japonés.- Dijo sorprendido Inuyasha, en verdad quedaban muchas cosas por conocer de ella.

-Hai _(si),_ mi padre también me educo a la vieja usanza.

-Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka? _(Como te llamas) _-Dijo llamando la atención de Kagome.

- Kagome .

-O-ai dekite ureshii desu Ka… go _(encantada de conocerte).-_ Se le hacia un poco difícil pronunciar su nombre, lo cual Kagome notó.

- Si quieres me puedes llamar Kag, creo que sería más fácil para ti.

- Arigato Kag- San.

- Tu hija es un amor.

-Sí, es mi todo. - Dijo dulcemente, abrazando a su hija.

-¿Donde aprendió a hablar japonés tan bien?

-En el caso de mi querido huracán. - Dijo tocando la punta de su nariz de forma graciosa.- Mi nana le enseño, hizo lo mismo conmigo y mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños pero ya ves, según fuimos creciendo adoptamos más las culturas occidentales .

-Eso es porque su padres los malcriaron tanto al tenerlos tantos años fuera de país.- Intervino su nana a forma de regaño.- Pero mi niña si no, ella si sabe sus orígenes y su cultura ´- Les informo orgullosamente Kaede.

Sakura se acerco a su padre para susurrarle algo.

- Ella es muy bonita, ¿se quedara con nosotros ?´´- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Si, Kagome estará con nosotros un buen tiempo.- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Otoosan ella es mi Okaasan ?.- Pregunto curiosa y despertando el asombro de los presentes, tal vez su madre había regresado de su viaje.

- No Sakura, Kagome es… bueno ella es… -¿Qué le diría a su hija y más a su nana que lo debe de querer matar?

-¿ Si ?.´- Esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su padre.

- Sakurita la señorita es la esposa de tu papi. - Dijo tranquilamente logrando el asombro de Inuyasha.- Ella será como tu mami y cuidara de ti y de tu papi.

-¡ Que bien!-. Gritó emocionada.-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?, yo tengo muchos juguetes.

- Mi niña seguro la señorita quiere descansar.

- No, está bien, me encantaría jugar contigo Sakura-Chan.

-Ven, te enseñare mi habitación.- Dijo la pequeña llevándose a Kagome con ella.

- ¿Lo sabías, pero como?- Preguntó desorientado.

-Muchachito tonto yo te crié, que cosa no sabría yo de ti, además que sabes que las noticias vuelan.

- Déjame adivinar, Miroku - ¿Quien más podría ser?

- No, Sango, además que importa como lo sé, el caso es que ya estoy enterada de todo y tan solo con verla sé que esa chica ha llegado a ayudarte a ti y no viceversa.- Dijo entrando en la casa y dejándolo en el aire con ese último comentario.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A pesar de que le había prometido a su nana que mientras ella estuviera de viaje trataría de pasar más tiempo en la casa que en la oficina, fue una promesa que se le hizo casi imposible de cumplir, el trabajo en la empresa se había triplicado, no tenía casi tiempo para compartir con su hija, ni con Kagome, se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio, tratando de avanzar varios trabajos que le habían encargado y el único consuelo que tenia era que aunque su nana no estaba ahí Kagome lo ayudaba con Sakura.

Por fin estaba llegando a casa luego de un día de trabajo, estaba cansado entró a la casa y le sorprendió no ver a Sakura tirándosele encima ¿ donde rayos estaban metidas?, siguió su recorrido por la sala y decidido a ver en que estaban las dos mujeres que ahora ocupaban su vida, salió al jardín creyendo que allí las encontraría, ese se había vuelto el lugar preferido de ambas, o mejor dicho su lugar de juegos, pero nada, luego recorrió la casa que cada vez que la veía le parecía más grande, llegando al corredor donde estaba la habitación de su hija escucho las voces de Sakura y Kagome, lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Pensó en tocar pero prefirió observar primero que estaban haciendo

-¿En verdad hay un lugar tan bonito como el que dices Kag-San?. - Preguntaba sorprendida.

-Si Saku-Chan, con muchas flores y un lago hermoso.

- Cuando Otoosan vuelva de su trabajo le diré que nos lleve ¿Y me enseñaras a nadar, verdad? -Pregunto anhelando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por supuesto – Dijo complacida de que eso hiciera feliz a la pequeña.

Inuyasha que todavía seguía en la puerta impresionado por lo que le habían hecho a la habitación, no había dicho nada, hasta que su hija se fijo en su presencia.

- ¡ Otoosan!- Dijo corriendo y acto seguido ser recibida por su padre y subirla en su brazos.

- Sakura, ¿pero cuando, como? - Fueran las únicas palabras que logró articular al ver la habitación de su hija.

-Otoosan , Kagome me enseño a pintar flores en mi cuarto, ¿te gustan? - No espero la respuesta de su padre porque tenía más cosas que contarle.- Y dijo que ella conoce un lugar tan bonito como el de mi cuento en donde hay muchas flores de todos los colores y dijo que me enseñaría a nadar y…

-Princesa que no se te olvide respirar. - Dijo su padre de forma graciosa, al ver que su hija definitivamente era igual que su tío Miroku en lo parlanchín, nunca se le agotan los temas de conversación.- Y dime ¿como la han pasado hoy, te has portado bien con Kagome?- Dijo mirando a Kagome quien solo asintió.

-¡ Sí ! , Me he portado muy bien, Kag-San me ha contado muchas historias, y también vino tío Kouga y jugó con nosotras -Dijo la niña entusiasmada con la historia que la chica le había contado y la sorpresa de la visita de su tío.

- ¿Ah sí? - Con que el lobo estaba por aquí.

-¡ Sí !- Gritó entusiasmada.

-Bueno yo me retiro…- Interrumpió Kagome.

- ¿Tan pronto, no quieres seguir jugando conmigo?- Dijo la nena con tono de decepción.

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que ahora que tu papi llego deberías contarle todos las travesuras que has hecho durante el día y jugar con él un rato.

- No está bien si Sakura quiere seguir jugando contigo está bien..- Seria el o el ambiente se había tensado.

- Pero podemos jugar todos, ¿verdad que si Otoosan? - Le dijo ilusionada ante su respuesta.

-Claro que si -Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a su hija y luego mirando a la chica, no sabía cómo, pero tenía claro que le agradecería lo que estaba haciendo por su hija y por él y que de algún modo debía ingeniárselas para pasar más tiempo en casa.

-Bueno, pero como tu papi seguro llego cansado primero vamos a preparar algo de comer y luego seguimos jugando, ¿sí?- Dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a ambos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Esa noche cenaron entre risas e historias sobre el día de cada uno, una tradición que hacía mucho Inuyasha no compartía con su hija, luego Kagome subió con Sakura para bañarla y cambiarla en sus pijamas, luego ella tomo su turno en la bañera, dándole tiempo a Inuyasha de arropar a su hija.

Afuera parecía que el mundo se estuviese acabando por la tormenta que se había desatado, cosa que ponía a Inuyasha consciente de que las dos chicas de la casa le tenían miedo a los rayos y relámpagos.

- Papi no me gustan las tormenta y nana Kaede no está aquí- Menciono la niña asustada.

- No te preocupes si quieres esta noche puedes dormir en mi cuarto.- Dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

- Papi, ¿Kagome puede dormir con nosotros también? - Pregunto la niña con su aire de inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Curiosa pregunta la de su hija.

-Porque a ella tampoco le gustan las tormentas, cuando tú estabas en el trabajo Kagome me acompaño y me dijo que si nos hacíamos compañía no le teníamos que temer a la tormenta, no quiero que ella este sola.

Vaya razonamiento el de sus hija, estaba en verdad sorprendido Sakura nunca se había encariñado así con ningún extraño, aunque para las dos semanas que llevaba allí, Kagome ya no era ninguna extraña, lo pensó muy bien antes de responder, aunque Sakura nunca había preguntado donde dormía Kagome, era un hecho que desde que se instalaron en la casa, ella dormía en su habitación, ya que desde que estaban en apartamento Kagome tenía pesadillas y el no se atrevía a dejarla sola, en verdad esa mujer ya traía su mundo de cabeza y tenerla demasiado cerca era algo muy tentador, pero si Sakura estaba allí no cometería ninguna locura.

- Esta bien, vamos por Kagome.

Al llegar Sakura se sorprendió al ver que iban a la habitación de su padre

- ¿Papi, porque vamos a tu habitación?, primero tenemos que buscar a Kag-san. - Dijo preocupada.

- Porque Kagome es mi esposa y los esposos comparten habitación.- Dijo tratando de calmar la curiosidad de su hija.

-Ah. – Dijo como si eso resolviera el misterio.

Nunca pensó que al llegar a su habitación la encontraría vestida así, - cálmate Inuyasha , cálmate- eso era lo único que cruzaba por su mente, pero, pero es que se ve tan sexy, demonios precisamente hoy tenía que elegir esa bata, era una bata de seda que bien se ajustaba a sus senos haciéndolos más notorios, tipo baby doll y que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodillas, ¿pero quién le había comprado esa ropa?, pero que decía si sabía que era una mala idea haberle dicho a Sango que se encargara de todo, vaya él y su suerte, maldita Sango , que se proponía provocándolo de esa manera , en verdad trataba de decir algo, por como ella lo veía, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Kag –Chan - Rompió el silencio la niña.

-Hola princesa creí que estabas dormida.

-No papi dijo que podíamos dormir todos juntos así no estarás solita por la tormenta. - Dijo satisfecha.- Kag-Chan recuerda que cuando llueve los duendos se llevan a las niñas bonitas y a las princesas, ¿verdad papi? - Menciono la niña esperando la respuesta confirmatoria de su padre.

- ¿Quien te dijo eso Sakura? - Dijo saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

- El tío Miroku, el dijo que los duendes les gusta la lluvia porque así es más fácil llevarse a las niñas bonitas como Kagome.

- Con que eso te dijo. -Ya verá ese pervertido de Miroku mira que saltarle con ese cuento a una niña de 4 años, ¿pero que le pasaba?, ya se la cobraría, ya verá –Pues no princesa, los duendes de los que habla el tío Miroku no existen.

-Si papi el tío me dijo que él los ha visto y que una vez trataron de llevarse a tía Sango pero que él la salvo. - Dijo muy convencida.

El único duende que trataría de llevarse a Sango es Miroku, vaya que mataría a Miroku y como rayos fue que llegaron a esta conversación.

- Lo que tu papi quiere decir Sakura es que las princesas no deben tener miedo a esos duendes porque su príncipe las cuidan.

-Ah -Dijo la niña como si eso lo explicara todo, - Entonces no te preocupes Kag-Chan que mi papi será tu príncipe así los duendes no te llevaran, ¿verdad que si papi?

En ese momento los dos se miraron.

-Aunque tío Kouga dijo que Kag-Chan era una bella flor, ¿entonces quien cuida de las flores? - Dándose cuenta del nuevo dilema.

-Vaya que tus tíos andan muy bocas sueltas, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo y hasta que nana Kaede venga tu papi tendrá que ingeniárselas el solo - Con que todo eso le dijeron Miroku y ese lobo, pero ya verán cuando los vea de nuevo, principalmente Kouga, ja, ¿qué pensaba que mientras él está en la oficina él puede pasar como lobo por su casa a coquetear con SU mujer?, pues que siga soñando, en verdad debía empezar a pasar más tiempo en su casa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Esa mañana se despertó por el delicioso olor que asumía provenía de su cocina ,pero que podría hacer alguien levantado tan temprano , ¿ será que Kaede había regresado?, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, , al acercarse a la cocina puedo percibir el sonido de las risas que de allí provenían, y cuál fue su sorpresa, encontrar a Sakura y a Kagome con las caras y parte de las pijamas cubiertas de harina, Sakura sentada en el desayunador y Kagome haciendo el intento de alcanzar una sartén de la alacena.

Estaban muy distraídas para notar su presencia, mejor para él. Se acerco silenciosamente por detrás de la chica, haciéndole una señal de guardar silencio a su hija, que gustosamente solo sonrió. Sujetó a Kagome de la cintura y la alzó hasta que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo.

- Ohh.- Solo fue lo que dijo en señal de sorpresa al verse elevaba, tomó la sartén y el la bajo, ella se giro hasta darle el frente.

- Hola.- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, y luego depositando una rápido beso en los labios de la chica.

- Buenos dii ias. - dijo entrecortado y tratando de reaccionar, sentía las piernas le comenzaban a fallar y que se sonrojaba por arte de magia.

- ¿Se pueden saber que inventan tan temprano?-Dijo tratando de acercársele un poco más, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba.

- Otoosan, era una sorpresa.-Dijo desilusionada.

- ¿Ah sí?- Preguntó curioso.

- Si.

-Pero todavía es una sorpresa porque no se de que se trata. - Dijo tratando de darle lógica al comentario de su hija.

-Si pues vuelve a la cama.- Ahora era ella la de la lógica.

- ¿Qué tal si me quedo aquí con ustedes y las ayudo?, por lo visto la harina se la está comiendo y que haría si me quedo solo.- Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de desvalido y tratando de no echar a reír por la condición en que estaban las dos mujeres que ocupaban la mayor parte de su corazón, llenas de harina.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario.

- No sé, ¿qué crees tú Saku- chan , dejamos que se quede?.- Pregunto en todo gracioso.

- ¡ Siiiiiiiiiii !.- Respondió emocionada.

-Que bueno que me toco un jurado benevolente.

-Más bien parcializado.- Señaló Kagome

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-En nada, solo te sentaras ahí y esperaras que nosotras terminemos, queremos prepararte el desayuno.

-Por cierto ¿y a que debo el honor de que tan bellas damas me cocinen el desayuno? - Pregunto curioso y a las vez escuchando las sonrisas de ambas por el comentario.

-Es que sales tan temprano para la oficina y no nos das tiempo a despedirnos de ti, y no te vemos hasta que regresas en la noche.- Dijo desilusionada.- Así que a Sakurita y a mí se nos ocurrió levantarnos primero que tu, así por lo menos podemos compartir el desayuno.

En verdad lo que le decía le dolía, pero ella tenía razón en todo, no pasaba suficiente tiempo con ellas eso ya lo había pensado, pero tomaría cartas en el asunto.

- No se preocupen, desde hoy no tendremos ese problema, llamare a la oficina, avisare que desde hoy empiezan mis vacaciones.

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto emocionada.

- Si.

-¡Que bien!.- Gritó emocionada su hija.

-Desde hoy soy todo suyo.

-¡ Siiii !.- Gritaron ambas chicas, que corrieron a abrazarlo.

Por su parte Inuyasha sabía que esta era una de las mejores decisiones que podía tomar, era su momento de ser feliz.

Continuara…

**N/A:** Ya disculparme por el retraso se me va hacer rutina, porque por más que quiero actualizar a tiempo siempre aparece algo, además que como ya estoy en la etapa final de mi carrera me tengo que partir en mil para poder repartirme entre la universidad, mis fics, mis amigos y mi familia, pero bueno aquí ya tengo listo el V capitulo así que espero lo disfruten y de paso me lo hagan saber.

Cualquier palabrita que les suene rara o que no le haya puesto el significado me lo hacen saber que con gusto les aclaro.

El próximo capítulo ya lo llevo por mitad, todo depende de cómo me trate el tiempo y la aceptación que tenga el fic.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Hanami Primera parte

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo VI

**Hanami**

(Primera parte)

Una de la cosas que Inuyasha no esperaba era conocer en apenas un mes a la maravillosa mujer con la que ahora compartía su vida.

Sí sonaba cursi y hasta ridículo pensar que en apenas un mes podría llegar a conocer tanto a una persona, pero ese era su caso.

Kagome es totalmente diferente a lo que conoció de ella en un principio, una chica asustada, tímida y vulnerable.

Esta no tenía nada que ver con la que él conoció, esta era alegre, divertida y hasta cierto punto apasionada en todo lo que se proponía.

Él le había prometido que después de llegar a la mansión y ubicarse debidamente, la inscribiría en la mejor universidad de la ciudad y ella podría estudiar la carrera que deseara cursar.

Tenía cierto recelo con el asunto de la universidad, no por el hecho que ella estudiara y estuviera fuera de casa por lo menos 3 días a la semana durante casi 4 horas, no, ese era su deseo y él se lo cumpliría, el problema fue que al llevarla a inscribirse observo como varios babosos no dejaban de posar sus miradas en ella, y él con la sangre que le ardía como la de un novio celoso, y para hacer la situación aun más incomoda tuvieron un encuentro muy ``agradable'' con Kouga.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí Taisho?, ¿Qué viniste a buscar el cerebro que se te perdió?

Sabía que no era un espejismo, al llegar al edificio creyó haber visto a Kouga en una de las aulas, pero no lo dio importancia, creyó que era una mala jugada de su mente, pero ahora reconocía la voz perfectamente, acto seguido se dio vuelta para comprobar que exactamente era el lobo sarnoso de Kouga.

-Si no fuera porque ando en un asunto importante, ya te hubiese partido la cara lobo sarnoso.

-No caeré ante tus provocaciones, si es que ni siquiera sería justo que te de la paliza de tu vida ante tan hermosa señorita y si me disculpas hay personas que necesitan de mi preciado tiempo más que tu.- Dijo y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Kagome.-Y nos volvemos a encontrar bella dama, ¿en qué puedo servirte en esta ocasión?- Dijo en su famoso tono de conquistador, tomándole de las manos.

-A ella no la tienes que ayudar en nada y te recomiendo que si aprecias tus manos las retires de ella. -Dijo amenazante.

-¿Y se puede saber porque me alejaría de ella, a ver cuál es tu relación con ella?-Preguntó exasperado por la constante interrupción del perro, así nunca llegaría conquistar a la niñera de Sakura.- Que yo sepa ella no tiene ningún letrero que la acredite como tuya.

- ¿Qué, Miroku no te contó?, que extraño, si es que ese no pierde la oportunidad de un buen chisme.- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, esto sería bueno, ver la cara de Kouga cuando le dijera que Kagome es su esposa.

-¿Contarme qué?-Preguntó curioso de lo que le estaban ocultando.

-Ella es mi esposa.-Dijo tomando a Kagome de la cintura acercándola más hacia él, mientras mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y triunfante, viendo como Kouga palidecía.

- ¿Tu esposa?-Pregunto incrédulo.-¿Acaso te casaste contra tu voluntad?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Kagome.-¿Es que no sabes quién es este hombre?

-Tú te lo buscaste.- Dijo acercándose a Kouga como un León antes de devorar a su presa, vaya que se paso de la raya, mira que salir con tal comentario.

-Ya puede pasar Taisho-Sama, el director lo atenderá.- Interrumpió la secretaria.

-Maldición.-Exclamo.

-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó sorprendida la secretaria.

-Tú y yo continuaremos esto en otro momento.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Kouga.- Vamos Kagome.- Dijo tomándola delicadamente de la mano.

-Eso tenlo por seguro perro, ¡esto no se queda así! - Gritó desde afuera sin importar que lo escucharan.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Vaya agallas la de Kouga de querer enamorar a su esposa.

En el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo no había querido presionarla en el aspecto romántico porque entendía perfectamente que habían saltado de simples extraños a esposos, aunque no podía negar que esto parecía una tortura sin final, dormir al lado de la mujer más hermosa y inocente que ha conocido en toda su vida no era tarea fácil, había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad el no haber consumado el matrimonio, claro que tampoco quería caer en pervertido ya que ese título se lo había ganado Miroku por merito propio.

No podía negar que de vez en cuando lograba sacarle uno que otro sonrojo con sus muestras de afecto y era algo que le encantaba.

La relación de Kagome y Sakura es algo que todavía lo sorprende, si no fuera porque estuvo presente cuando Kikyo dio a luz, Sakura podría pasar por hija de Kagome, no podía negar del parecido que existía físicamente entre Kagome y su ex, pero solo es eso, parecido físico nada más.

Por otro lado, gracias a Kami iba a cumplir ya dos semanas de haber pedido vacaciones de la empresa, ya que se propuso pasar más tiempo en casa. Miroku le imploró que no lo dejara solo con todo el lío de negocios, pero claro que él le tenía su respuesta: ``_Si a ti y a Sesshomaru le otorgaron vacaciones por haberse casado ¿porque rayos crees que en mi caso sería diferente?'_'.

Luego de eso solo pudo observar a Miroku haciendo pucheros como un bebe y diciendo que eso no se quedaría así, y que ya vería cuando le contara a su madre lo que él y Sesshomaru estaban haciendo, ni la contarían.

Ya decía el que Miroku tenía mamitis aguda, pero nada, al fin y al cabo se fue sin esperar más regaños.

Estas dos semanas habían sido las mejores semanas de su vida, empezó a conocer mucho más a su hija al igual que a Kagome, se la pasaban en el jardín o cerca del lago, para él era como un sueño ver la hermosa sonrisa que le profesaba su hija, y el cariño y los cuidados que tenia Kagome para con Sakura.

Recordó que el cumpleaños de Sakura se acercaba y luego de una curiosa conversación que tuvo con Sango se enteró que el cumpleaños de Kagome era cercano al de Sakura por tres días de diferencia, el de Sakura era primero, coincidía con el festival de los cerezo, razón por la cual su hija llevaba su nombre y porque a su madre le encantan esas flores, razón que le había costado una calurosa discusión con Kikyo.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque diablos le pondría a mi hija ese nombre?-Dijo demostrando el derecho que tenia sobre su hija.

-No, pero sí te puedo explicar porque le ``_pondremos''_ ese nombre a ``_nuestra'' _hija.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en ambas palabras.

-Óyeme bien Inuyasha, mi hija no se llamará Sakura, es un nombre estúpido y además no complaceré los absurdos caprichos de la hipócrita de tu madre, la cual asumo tiene que ver en esto.- Dijo sabiendo que no le caía bien a la madre de su marido.

-Te sugiero que en cuanto a lo que refiera a mi madre tengas muchos cuidado como hablas de ella, pues puedo soportar muchas cosas de ti menos que uses tonos y frases despectivas contra ella.

-Maldita sea Inuyasha la mujer no me soporta ¿y tú quieres que la tenga en un pedestal?

-No quiero que la tengas en un pedestal, pero el hecho que ella no te agrade o viceversa no te da derecho a hablar así de ella. - Podría soportar muchas cosas de su mujer o de cualquier mujer menos que se hablara mal de su familia mucho menos de su madre.

- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quiera no me importa, llámala Sakura, Lirio, Rosa, como te de la maldita gana, al parecer en comparación con tu familia yo que soy tu _esposa_ no soy nada. -Acto seguido hechó a llorar, sabía que era una forma baja de chantajearlo, pero por lo menos esta discusión la quería ganar y no había forma en que dejaría que su suegra se saliera con la suya.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ya para estas alturas de su matrimonio sabia de lo que Kikyo era capaz, más de una vez se había salido con la suya cuando discutían, pero en esto no estaba dispuesto a ceder

_**Fin flash back**_

Era preferible olvidar ese pasado y concentrarse en el presente, un presente muy prometedor.

Todo sería perfecto ya había hablado con Miroku y Sango para celebrar el cumpleaños de ambas y el festival el mismo día en su casa, tradicionalmente lo celebraban en casa de sus padre pero este año era extra especial, solo faltaba un detalle, llamar a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

También estaba el detalle de que sus padres conocerían a Kagome, algo muy importante, y que tenía a la chica con los nervios de punta.

Ya le había explicado una de tantas noches en la cual se habían acostado tarde conociéndose un poco más, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

_**Flash back**_

-¿Crees que le agrade a tus padres?.- Preguntó algo preocupada por conocer a los padres de Inuyasha.

-Pero que pregunta, claro, te adoraran.- Dijo atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Volvió a preguntar aun no muy convencida y con una creciente ansiedad.

-Kagome, estoy seguro que en cuanto te vean te ganaras su corazón, así como te has ganado el mió.- Dijo logrando el sonrojo de la chica.

_**Fin flash back**_

No estaba preocupado por sus padre sabia que ellos sabrían juzgar bien a su esposa, lo que le preocupaba era la actitud de Sesshomaru, si es que su hermano puede tener una actitud muy intimidadora en principio, y no que quería que Kagome se asustara más de lo que ya estaba, si suficientemente nerviosa estaba con el asunto de conocer a sus padres.

Aun recuerda cuando presento a Sesshomaru y a kikyo, la miro de arriba a abajo como quien pasa un scan, y simplemente se retiró, no dio motivo alguno por su actitud y todavía hasta el día de hoy no entiende que rayos fue todo eso, solo podía decir que Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru y nunca podría entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Solución: pedirle a la enana que controlara a su témpano de hielo.

Sesshomaru podía tener una actitud fría, hacia casi todo el mundo, por no decir todo el mundo, menos dos personas su madre y Rin.

Todavía no entiende cómo fue que esos dos se encontraron en la vida, dos personalidades tan, pero tan, pero tan diferentes, Rin es pura alegría, espontánea, es como un niño con sobre carga de dulces.

Por su parte Sesshomaru, todo lo contrario, es calculador, todo tiene que ser como él dice o no se hace, toda su vida estaba planeada y organizada hasta que conoció a la enana, todavía recuerda el día claramente, si es que la cara que Sesshomaru puso no tenia precio, casi podía verle la baba.

_**Flash back**_

- ¿Disculpe, en que le puedo ayudar? -La secretaria no pudo más que deducir que la chica estaba en el lugar equivocado, con esa pinta de hippie que llevaba.

-Buenos días. -Dijo con su peculiar aire de alegría. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones jeans con rotos en varios lugares, y una camiseta azul con letras blancas que decía "mira en la parte de atrás" y en la parte de atrás decía ''jaja te hice mirar''.

-¿Se encuentra Inuyasha?

¿Pero quién se creía esta que era para preguntar con tanta familiaridad por su jefe?

-Si, Taisho-Sama se encuentra, pero está en una reunión y a menos que tenga cita no puedo dejarla pasar.

-Oh. Entiendo.- Con que queremos jugar. ¿Pero me podría decir en que sala se encuentra?

-Ya le dije que está en la sala de reuniones, pero a menos que tenga una cita no puedo dejarla pasar.

-Con que en la sala de reuniones, gracias.- Dijo corriendo hacia allá, no era la primera vez que visitaba la empresa, así que sabia donde se encontraba, tampoco era la primera vez que enfrentaba a una de las secretarias celosas de Inuyasha.

-¡Ey! Espere, no puede pasar...-Gritó saliendo rápidamente de su escritorio y tratando de alcanzar a la chica, esto podría costarle su empleo y era algo que no podía permitir.

En la oficina, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru escucharon el escándalo que provenía del pasillo preguntándose que estaba sucediendo, así que tomándole la delantera a su hermano, Inuyasha decidió salir para averiguar qué pasaba, pero en eso observo como la puerta de la sala se abría.

-¡Inu-Kun!

Solo eso escucho hasta ver entre sus brazos a una chica de pequeña estatura y pelo negro suelto, claro que sabia quien era, si una persona como Rin no se olvida tan fácilmente.

-¿Enana? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó entre la alegría y el asombro.

-¿Que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi anaki favorito? - Dijo con su mejor cara de corderito.

-Jajaja ¿porque será que esto me huele a favor? y hasta donde sé tu anaki favorito es Kyo.-Si es que conocía muy bien a la enana, aunque no importaba, si la consideraba como una hermana, y por eso la complacía en lo que ella quisiera.

-Lo siento Taisho-Sama traté de detenerla.- Dijo Kanna tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de la persecución que tuvo que hacer para alcanzar a la intrusa.

-No te preocupes Kanna, Rin no tiene que tener cita para poder verme.

-Si señor.- Dijo avergonzada por todo el asunto.

-Te puedes retirar.

-Con su permiso.-Dijo retirándose, pero antes dándole una mirada asesina a la chica.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que haces aquí?, tenía meses que no sabía de ti.- Pregunto curioso.

-Lo que pasa es que ya termine con eso de viajar y viajar y bueno mi madre me dijo que ya debía sentar cabeza.

-¿Que la ecologista empedernida ya no seguirá colgada de los árboles, salvando cada rata de campo que se le aparezca en el camino?- Dijo asombrado.

-Ujum.- Interrumpió alguien aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto descortésmente, ya se le había olvidado que Sesshomaru estaba allí.

-Recuerdas que este es un lugar de trabajo no de citas, así que despide a tu amiguita. -Dijo con una de sus poses de dios intocable e intimidante.

-Uy, pero que carácter, ¿que nos levantamos hoy del lado equivocado de la cama?- Bromeo Rin, tratando de salvar la situación con una broma.

-¿Qué?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Rin Minato, te presento a Sesshomaru Taisho, mi hermano.- Los presento, tratando de no hechar a reír ante lo que le esperaba a Sesshomaru si molestaba a la enana lo suficiente, ella podría ser inocente y cariñosa, pero Kami libre la hicieran enojar y mejor sálvese quien pueda.

-Diría que es un placer pero no suelo mentir muy a menudo, y más si la persona insinúa que soy la compañera de juegos de cama de su hermano.-Dijo tratando de calmar las ganas de matarlo.

Diablos nunca había escuchado a ninguna mujer hablarle así a su hermano, si era todo lo contrario cada mujer que lo veía se quedaba muda e impresionada con el muy Baka, no sabía que le veían. Punto para la enana.

-Disculpa a mi hermano lo que pasa es que el suele creer que no puedo llevar una relación de amistad con una mujer que no me haya llevado a la cama, Sesshomaru, Rin era la encargada de la biblioteca de mi Universidad, y pertenecía al primer año, su hermano Kyo y yo somos muy buenos amigos y él me pidió que la cuidara.- Le explico.

-No me debes explicaciones.- Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura ante la actitud retadora de la chica.

-No, pero es bueno aclarar malos entendidos.- Dijo poniéndolo en su lugar.- Y ahora si me disculpa quiero que me preste a mi querido anaki por un momento.- No espero respuesta y salió prácticamente arrastrando a Inuyasha fuera d la oficina.

_**Fin flash back**_

Buenos tiempos fueron esos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lo mejor sería que llamase a Sesshomaru.

En ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si, buenas?

-¿Inuyasha?

Reconoció de inmediato con quien hablaba.

-¿Oh y ese milagro, el gran Sesshomaru llama desde el otro lado del mundo a un simple mortal? ¿Qué te cansaste de estar encima de tu adorable enana?

En verdad le encantaba molestar a su hermano, desde pequeños actuaban como perros y gatos, bueno más como perros que otra cosa, pero claro se adoraban cosa que ninguno de los dos admitiría en voz alta.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de payasear?, primero te llamo para informarte que no estaré presente en la reunión de mañana.- Dijo decepcionado, nunca en su vida había faltado a un compromiso laboral, por lo menos antes de casarse no la hacía.

-¿Qué, se congela el infierno, el Apocalipsis está por llegar? ¿Cómo es eso que el gran Sesshomaru, el ejecutivo intachable y que nunca falta a su deber con la empresa me dice que no asistirá a una reunión por primera vez en su vida? ¿No me digas que la enana ya te controla?.- En verdad vivía para sacar a su hermano de quicio.

-Primero que nada no te permito el nombrecito ese para mi esposa y segundo deja tus estupideces, no podré viajar como estaba planeado porque Rin no se siente bien. - Desde que tiene memoria su vida giraba en torno al trabajo y nada más, pero desde que conoció a Rin eso quedaba en segundo plano, su esposa estaba primero que todo, incluyendo el trabajo.

-¿Qué le pasa?.-Pregunto preocupado, conocía a Rin desde hace tiempo, es como una hermana para él y a pesar que le encantaba molestar a su hermano, por ella tomaría el asunto en serio.

-Hasta ahora el médico dijo que no es nada de qué preocuparse pero prefiero no tomar riesgo.- Dijo preocupado.

Vaya cambio el de su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado, diablos si él ni siquiera pensaba que su hermano mayor, el iceberg de Sesshomaru encontraría alguien a quien amar y más difícil aún que lo amara.

-Solo espero que puedas representar bien a la empresa y a nuestra familia, por eso te recomiendo que esta noche cero alcohol y cero chicas.

-Bueno en lo primero te cumplo, pero en lo segundo tengo algo que decirte y prefiero contarte antes de que hables con Sango.- No era que le tuviera miedo a Sesshomaru, que va, pero en cuestiones que involucren no solo a la empresa, sino también a la familia, debía hablar con él y ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?.- Fue lo primero que le dio por preguntar.

La pregunta le enojo, pero no podía culpar a su hermano, en su relativa juventud de los 13 a los 17 había cometido muchas estupideces, no fue un adolescente fácil de manejar.

-Nada que no pueda esperar hasta que regreses.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Porque será que no te creo.

-Porque eres demasiado escéptico.- Dijo con una sonrisa y termino la llamada.

Ya tenía casi todo listo, su familia llegaría hoy para presentarles formalmente a su esposa, y al día siguiente celebrarían ambos cumpleaños, aunque para Kagome tenía algo especial en la noche, quería que este cumpleaños fuera algo especial para ella, que fuera una bienvenida a su nueva vida.

Continuara…

**N/A:** ¡Holaaaaaaa!

¡Dios cuanto tiempo!

Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia y realmente lo lamento, puedo asegurar que fue por razones fuera de mi alcance o fuerza mayor como dice una amiga.

Bueno con respecto a este capítulo, es más un capitulo de transición y sé que puede parecer medio pesado, espero que no, pero es básicamente para explicar varias cosas del pasado y el presente que está viviendo Inuyasha, y para ahora si comenzar y desarrollar más rápido la historia.

Por cierto para los curiosos, el titulo de este capi _**Hanami **_se debe a la costumbre popular, cuando los cerezos florecen en abril, la gente se reúne bajo ellos y realizan un picnic.

Notaran más adelante un poco mi amor y obsesión por las flores de cerezo.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Hanami Segunda parte

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo VII

**Hanami**

(Segunda parte)

_``Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista. ''_

Desde el balcón de su habitación observo cómo la mañana comenzaba a asomarse, y con ella el nuevo día, quería levantarse temprano para ayudar en la casa, pero era algo decepcionante saber que todo estaba listo y que no necesitaba mover un dedo, cosa que la hacía sentir como una inútil.

Todo estaba listo, hubiese querido ayudar con la decoración y el arreglo de la casa pero Inuyasha le dijo que no se preocupara por eso que ya Kaede había contratado el servicio, aunque en verdad el verdadero trabajo fue realizado en el jardín que tiene acceso al lago, ya que ahí era que se encontraban la mayor parte de los árboles de cerezo en su mayor esplendor.

El paisaje natural era espléndido, no había porque decorar la belleza natural que ya existía, solo había agregado algunos toques para resaltarla. Todo en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Sakura y del hecho que hoy conocería la familia de Inuyasha, ahora su familia también, como él le había dicho.

Inuyasha le había comentado que para la fiesta de Sakura habría un área infantil, para que ella y sus amigos no se aburrieran con tanto adulto en la casa, pero que ya cayendo la tarde, otro equipo vendría a retirar la decoración infantil, ya que la noche estaba reservada para la cena familiar.

Para ella resultaba un asunto muy elaborado si le preguntaban, y todavía era extraño acostumbrarse a una vida tan acomodada y de lujos.

No era que con su padre sufrió necesidad alguna, pero tampoco vivían en la opulencia, simplemente tenían lo que necesitaban y eso los hacía feliz.

Otra cosa se puede decir después que su padre murió, conoció lo que era ganarse el bocado de cada día de mala manera, no le molestaba trabajar, claro que no, pero vivir esclavizada era un término totalmente diferente, y esa era su vida en casa de sus tíos.

Lo mejor sería olvidar ese pasado como le había dicho Inuyasha, lo mejor sería concentrarse en el presente. Y eso haría.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que un par de fuerte brazos la tomaron suavemente de la cintura.

-¿Se puede saber que pensamientos ocupan la mente de mi querida esposa? -Preguntó depositando un tierno beso en el cuello de ella, cosa que de una vez produjo se efecto lanzando pequeños temblores a su sistema.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a sus muestras sorpresivas de afecto pero tampoco podría decir que no disfrutaba de ellas, dio vuelta dentro del agarre que el tenia de su cintura, para ser recibida por su hermosa mirada dorada que la hacía derretir entre sus brazos, acomodo sus brazos en el cuello de él acercándose para depositar un tierno y corto beso en sus labios, pero sus planes se vieron cambiados cuando él mantuvo el beso y lo fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional.

Sabía que debía detenerlo no creía estar preparada aun para dar ese paso, pero no quería, su cuerpo clamaba ser atendido, y con el tiempo que había pasado conociendo a su esposo, sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

El por su parte sintió como ella se tensaba un poco y decidió parar antes de hacer algo que la incomodara, disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos íntimos, pero no haría nada para lo que ella no estuviese preparada.

Por Kami que esa mujer seria su perdición, nunca se cansaría de besar unos labios tan dulces como los de ella, y si eso eran sus labios no podía imaginar cómo sabría el resto de su cuerpo, en verdad tenía que detenerse.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los de ella, recostando su frente con la de ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, calmar algunas partes de su cuerpo que habían despertado y de procesar lo que venía a decirle.

-Vi…Vine a buscarte para ver si querías que despertáramos a la cumpleañera juntos y le entregáramos su primer regalo del día - Dijo tratando de volver a los pensamientos coherentes antes de aquellas muestras de afecto, que no le molestaría muchos repetir, pensó de manera seductora, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos .

Por su parte Kagome solo asintió, ya que todavía no podía procesar todo lo que le había dicho si es que ese hombre tiene un don para robarle el aliento.

-Ok vamos-Dijo tomando de la cama una enorme caja de regalo y luego tomando a Kagome de las manos y guiándola fuera de su habitación, si seguía un minuto más allí y en lo que estaban haciendo dudaba mucho que Sakura seguiría siendo hija única.

Por su parte lo único que Kagome se estaba preguntando es cuando entro a la habitación con el regalo y cuando lo puso en la cama, vaya que estaba distraída (con tal beso cualquiera O.o).

Al llegar a la habitación de su hija abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercaron a la cama, donde descansaba aun la nena, aferrada a uno de sus osos de peluches.

Al admirar su alrededor trataba de caer en cuenta cuando fue que convirtió la habitación de su hija en una de esas habitaciones de cuentos de hadas, desde que la nena nació todo lo que le compraba su madre eran cosas de princesas y cuando le dijo que quería decorar el cuarto de su nieta, cosa a lo que él no se opuso, nunca imaginaria que su madre pondría tantos detalles de esos cuentos, le compro un juego de mesa para té, un closet color rosa con mariposas pegadas a este, a pesar de la edad de Sakura le compro una cama no pequeña sino mediana con un dosel rodado, almohadones rosados de corazones con su nombre y como si eso fuera poco relleno siete estanterías entre cuentos , peluches y muñecas, sin contar las que ya le habían regalado sus hermanos y su padre.

Aunque tenía que admitir algo que dice su madre, nada es suficiente para consentir a su princesa, pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír como no lo había hecho en años.

Se acerco y la iba a despertar, cuando Kagome le tocó haciendo que fijara su atención en ella.

-¿No le cantaras una canción de cumpleaños? - Le preguntó curiosa.

-No. No sé ninguna, todos los años simplemente la despierto y le doy su regalo- Le dijo siendo esto lo más normal para él.

Ella sonrío.

-Sí, ¿pero cuál es la emoción en eso si no le cantas su canción de cumpleaños?, si quieres le canto la que mi padre me cantaba cada vez que cumplía año- Dijo emocionada por el recuerdo.

-Claro, pero solo te escuchare porque eso de cantar a mi no se me da- Fue su respuesta.

-Está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David  
Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños  
te las cantamos aquí._

_Despierta Sakura despierta,  
Mira que ya amaneció.  
Ya los pajarillos cantan.  
la luna ya se metió._

Se sentó en el borde la cama y observo como su hija fue abriendo sus ojitos, y como se acomodaba en la cama con una sonrisa, escuchando la dulce voz de Kagome. El sabía que su voz era hermosa pero el escucharla cantar era una experiencia totalmente diferente.

_Qué linda está la mañana  
en que vengo a saludarte.  
Venimos todos con gusto  
y placer a felicitarte._

Kagome se acerco más a Sakura depositando unos besos entre sus trenzas y acariciando sus mejillas.

_El día en que tú naciste,  
nacieron todas las flores.  
en la pila del bautismo  
cantaron los ruiseñores._

_... Ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del día nos dio,  
... Levántate de mañana, mira que ya amaneció._

_De las estrellas del cielo  
tengo que bajarte dos,  
Una para saludarte  
otra para decirte adiós._

_Volaron cuatro palomas  
por toditas las ciudades.  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo,  
te deseamos felicidades._

_...Con racimos de flores hoy te vengo a saludar,  
...Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te venimos a cantar._

-¡ Yeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!, mami cantas muy bonito-Gritó la niña en su euforia.

Inuyasha quedo asombrado por como su hija llamo a Kagome, no sabia porque le llamo mami, no sabía que Sakura en tan corto tiempo ya consideraba a Kagome como algo más que una amiga de juegos.

Pero más asombrada aun estaba Kagome, no le molestaba que Sakura la considerara su madre y la llamara como tal, pero no sabía si Inuyasha se sentiría cómodo con que Sakura la llame así, además que aunque no la conociera sabía muy bien que la madre de Sakura vivía.

-Gracias corazón- La abrazó -Y Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¿Papi te gusto la canción de cumpleaños que mami me cantó? - Preguntó curiosa al ver que su padre aun no la felicitaba.

-Claro princesa. -Dijo levantándola en sus brazos y abrazándola.- Feliz cumpleaños mi querido huracán.

No quería comenzar el día arruinando el cumpleaños de su hija pero antes semejante exclamación quería saber porque Sakura consideraba a Kagome como su madre, nunca había llamado a su nana ni a su abuela de esa manera y eran lo más cercano que tenía como figuras maternas; así que mejor sería saciar la curiosidad.

-¿Princesa porque llamas a Kagome Mami? - Preguntó tratando de descifrar a su hija.

-Otoosan porque le pregunte a nana Iza que hacen la mamas con sus bebes, como son, y nana dice que las mamis, son las que cuidan a los niños, los visten, los ayudan con las tareas y los bañas y juegan con ellos y los quieren mucho mucho mucho.- Dijo complacida y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de su discurso.

- ¿Y según lo que dijo tu nana Iza tú piensas que Kagome es tu mami?-Pregunto curioso de las conclusiones a las que llega su hija.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijo emocionada.- Porque mami hace todas esas cosas conmigo y me quiere muchoooooooooo - Siguió emocionada con su discurso-Y cuando vuelva a la escuela le diré a mi profesora que yo si tengo una mami.

-¿Y porque tendrías que decirle eso?- Pregunto curioso por el nuevo vuelco que había dado la conversación.

-Porque ella dice que yo no tengo madre, porque la que tenía antes no me quería porque se fue y que por eso nunca seré buena estudiante- Dijo casi al borde de la lagrimas.

- ¿Eso te dijo?- Pero como se atrevía esa, esa… diablos, como es que nadie le había comunicado esto, como alguien se atrevía a decirle eso a su niña , como se atrevían a hacer sufrir a su princesa, sentía como la sangre le hervía y puso a Sakura en la cama, ya que el asunto le puso los nervios de puntas.

En ese momento Kagome intervino.

-Sakura lo que te dijo tu profesora no es cierto, ¿quién dejaría a una muñeca tan hermosa como tú?- Pregunto llamando la atención de la niña.- Además eres una excelente estudiante, yo he visto tu reporte de notas y eso lo demuestra.- Dijo ganando la confianza de la niña y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Otoosan- Dijo llamando la atención de su padre.- ¿Estas enojado conmigo, porque llame mami a Kag-San?''

- No, no mi amor, si Kagome así lo acepta yo no tengo ningún problema, además nunca me podría enojar con mi princesa.

-Claro que no tengo ningún problema, porque me enojaría que una niña tan linda sea mi hija. Además somos una familia- Dijo acercándose a abrazarlos.

- Bueno ya basta de tristezas, estamos en celebraciones.

- Siiiiii- Gritaron ambas chicas.

-Así que en lo que voy a ayudar a Kaede con el desayuno, las niñas lindas de esta casa irán a la bañera.

- ¿Mami tú me vas a la lavar el pelo y me vas a peinar hoy?

-Claro que si mi amor, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Porque como nana Kaede regresó pensé que ya no querrías hacerlo.

-¿Cómo? y dejar de peinar a mi muñeca favorita, claro que no, además estoy segura que a nana Kaede no le importara. - Dijo tomándola en brazos mientras entraban al baño.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En la sala Inuyasha seguía dándole mente al estúpido comentario de la profesora de Sakura, quería la cabeza de alguien y eso tendría, nadie pero absolutamente nadie se atreve a hablarle así a su hija y se sale con la suya, claro que no.

-¡Kaede! -Llamo de mal humor desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Kaede! - Ninguna repuesta.

-¡Demonios Nana ¿donde estas?- Gritó ya exasperado.

-Pero muchachito ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado para que creas que a pesar de mi edad me he quedado sorda?, te he escuchado muy bien la primera vez, pero estaba en el jardín- Dijo irritada.

-Quiero que me busques inmediatamente el número de teléfono del colegio de Sakura-Dijo con un tono seco.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el apuro, y porque tienes cara de querer asesinar a alguien? ; Hasta donde sé esa cara solo la pones cuando Kouga anda por aquí tratando de conquistar a tu esposa con flores y palabras dulces.

Perfecto ahora su nana también le recuerda que tiene competencia por el amor de su mujer.

-No es eso, solo quiero que por favor me consigas ese número lo antes posible.- Dijo tratando de calmarse.

Ahora estaba segura que algo sucedía, el niño Inuyasha podía ser cortes cuando quería, cosa que pasaba en raras ocasiones, pero que pidiera por favor en ese tipo de ruego no era común en él.

- ¿Inuyasha, pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada, solo necesito ese número- Dijo un poco más calmado sabía que había asustado a la pobre anciana y no la culpaba, su temperamento era algo ya conocido por sus empleados y su familia.

-Está bien, eso haré.

Dicho esto se retiro.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La fiesta cumpleaños de Sakura empezaría a las 3 de las tardes y su familia llegaría a las 10 de la mañana para conocer a Kagome y para compartir el desayuno y la comida para irse compenetrando.

En principio el Hanami solo sería un evento familiar, como todos los años, pero su padre lo convenció para que invitara algunos socios y amigos de la familia y así presentar a ellos también su nueva familia.

No le agradaba la idea, no quería convertir un evento privado como el que había planeado en un circo, su padre lo sabía, dudaba mucho que Kagome apreciara ser el centro de atención de aquéllos buitres que eran los socios de la compañía familiar, sin mencionar que eso arruinaría el buen humor con el cual se despertó, aunque ese ya iba en decaída después de lo que su hija le informó.

Con respecto a la fiesta su padre ya le había dicho _``para los Taisho ningún evento es lo suficientemente grande''_, lo único que no se recordaba que era el cumpleaños de su nieta, no una de sus veladas aburridas.

Le había mencionado eso, a lo cual le respondió que el cumpleaños seria una excusa perfecta ya que varios de los socios tenían niños de la edad de Sakura y eso sería otro punto a nuestro favor, vaya que su padre era testarudo, aunque dudaba que sobreviviera el día, con las miradas asesinas que su madre le dio.

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Izayoi Taisho era su devoción por su familia, y el que defendería a sus hijos con uñas y dientes si era necesario contra cualquiera que amenazara de alguna forma su familia. Pero algo especial de ella era que sabia diferencia muy bien la vida en sociedad, el trabajo y la familia, y estaba seguro que su madre no apreciaría mucho saber cómo diablos su padre mezclo, negocios, familia y festividad privada en un solo día, por lo menos él no lo apreciaba y si conocía a su madre, hoy cabezas rodarían, y para su suerte no sería la de él.

El teléfono de la casa sonó sacándolo de su trance, lo único que le faltaba alguien más que interrumpiera, con su suerte seria Miroku diciéndole que se perdió en el camino a su casa.

-Niño Inuyasha, tienes una llamada- Interrumpió su nana.

-Feh, Quien sea dile que hoy no estoy disponible- Hoy no estaba por seguir condenándose el día, ya se encargaría de lo de la escuela de Sakura el lunes y no se tranquilizaría hasta que alguien salga despedido o saque a Sakura de allí.

-Como digas niño- Acto seguido salió de la sala.

Escucho a su nana desde la cocina decir _``Señor lo siento pero el señor Taisho no está disponible'', _y luego una pausa, hasta que vio a su nana de nuevo en la sala

- Inuyasha lo siento pero este señor insiste en hablar contigo, dice que es familia de Kagome y necesita hablar urgentemente contigo.

El mero comentario de que un familiar de Kagome lo estaba llamando lo tensó.

-Kaede tomaré esta llamada en el despacho, que nadie me interrumpa y ni una sola palabra de esto a Kagome.- Tenia un mal presentimiento, muy malo, la única familia de Kagome que podría estar tratando de localizarla son los dos carceleros que tenia, sus tíos.

-Como órdenes-Dijo dejándolo solo mientras él se encerraba en su despacho

Continuara…

**A/N: **¡Hola!

Primero quiero agradecer a los que siguen este fic y han sido lo suficientemente pacientes, para esperar mis actualizaciones. Se los agradezco.

Una de las cosas que me ha alegrado es que he tenido el tiempo de actualizar dos veces en este mes y espero que la racha de distribución de tiempo siga igual.

La dedicación especial de este capi es para: **Hakudoshi, Yami Taisho y para Virginia260. **Gracias por hacerme saber que aprecian mi trabajo.

Originalmente el capitulo Hanami se suponía que sería de una sola parte, pero bueno el asunto es que voy a incluir varias tramas en este capi y puede ser que tenga una o dos partes más para poder avanzar la trama. Les puedo avanzar que van a aparecer varios personajes del pasado de Kagome y con esas los dejare…jajaja… me encanta el suspenso.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Hanami Tercera Parte

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo VIII

**Hanami**

(Tercera parte)

Con el sonido del timbre supo que este día seria uno de los días más largos de su vida.

Luego de haber respondido el teléfono quedo más confundido que nunca, se suponía que la única familia que tenía Kagome eran sus tíos, pero con quien hablo le hizo entender que no, que las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Salió de la casa diciéndole a Kaede que si alguien preguntaba por él dijera que regresaría dentro de dos horas, tiempo necesario para llegar antes que los miembros de su familia llegaran y a Kagome no le diera un ataque de ansiedad al saber que él no estaba en la casa.

Además que podría seguir la conversación que tenia con el detective y que se había quedado gravada en su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Buenas? -Respondió al teléfono.

- ¿Si?, Quisiera comunicarme con el señor Inuyasha Taisho- Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

- Con el habla, en que puedo servirle.

-Señor Taisho, le habla el detective Keisuke Tanaka, quisiera hablar algo sumamente importante con usted referente a su esposa.

-¿Donde desea que nos reunamos y cuando? - Respondió sin más.

- Pues el cuándo y me disculpa la prisa, hoy, le daré la dirección del lugar, ¿tiene donde apuntar?

_**Fin flash back**_

Llego al lugar establecido, una cafetería que queda a 15 minutos de su casa, al entrar recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando la persona con la cual había hablado y que le había dado uno breve descripción para que lo pudiera identificar.

No tuvo que hacerlo, ya que inmediatamente alguien le hablo.

- Taisho-Sama, un hombre fácil de reconocer en el mundo de los negocios- Dijo el detective desde una mesa cercana.

-Me imagino que usted es la persona con quien hable por teléfono.

-Si, Keisuke Tanaka, detective privado para servirle- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano, la cual retiro al ver que el no hacia lo mismo.

-Vamos al grano.- Dijo esperando que este hombre dijera lo que venía a decir, suponía que este era uno más de los peones de los tíos de Kagome y primero muerto antes que dejar que alguien la lastimara de nuevo.-¿Quien lo contrato y que sabe usted de mi esposa?

-Veo que no soy de su agrado.- La respuesta que él le diera estaba de más, si se notaba a los lejos.- Taisho-Sama mi cliente ha requerido completa discreción con lo que respecta a sus lazos con su esposa.

-Al diablo con lo que quiera su cliente, es de mi esposa que estamos hablando y no pienso poner su vida en peligro.

- ¿Y por qué piensa usted que la vida de su esposa está en peligro? - Pregunto curioso.

-¿Cree que no sé quien lo contrato y que caeré en su juego?- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Taisho-Sama no sé que le hayan dicho a usted, pero le aseguro que ni yo ni mi cliente representamos ningún peligro para su esposa- Dijo.

-Bueno comience por explicarme como me localizo, que quiere y quien es su cliente.

-Bueno el cómo lo localice está de más, soy detective- Dijo como si esto fuera lo más obvio.

-Le puedo asegurar que el número de mi hogar no es tan fácil de conseguir.

-Bueno creo que si seguimos en estas no llegaremos a ningún lado.

- ¿Usted cree?- Pregunto con su muy conocido sarcasmo.

- Le explico, ya me identifique, en realidad esos son mis datos y esa es mi profesión, y si saber quien me contrato ayudara a que usted coopere pues que así sea- Dijo cansado del temperamento testarudo de este hombre.- Fui contratado por los padres de su esposa.

- ¿Los padres de mi esposa?-Interrumpió- He ahí su primer error - Kagome solo fue criada por su padre el cual falleció, y si ya se canso de hacerme perder el tiempo- Dijo parándose.

-Y he ahí su error- Dijo ahora el detective llamando la atención de Inuyasha.- Los padres de sus esposa están vivos- Dijo viendo la cara de desconcierto de este -Y si toma asiento le podré explicarle

-Feh.

-Tomare eso como un sí. Señor Taisho hace 17 años la señora Kaori Taira llego de emergencia al hospital central de Tokyo, debido a un accidente que ella y su esposo el señor Akira Taira tuvieron camino a uno de sus eventos de caridad , la señora rompió fuente aun faltándole un mes para su fecha de parto. Después de un parto difícil la niña fue llevada a la incubadora para asegurar que su condición mejorara, esa misma noche el hospital cometió un error, el cual consistió en el intercambio de dos bebes.

¿Intercambio?, ¿bebes?, que es esto una novela fue lo único que vino a la mente de Inuyasha (O.o si si ni me respondan que ya sé que el asunto esta trillado pero me encantan los enredos ja ja)

-El caso es que a mis clientes le dijeron que su hija murió unas horas después de estar en la incubadora, la causa de la muerte fue desconocida. A pesar del dolor, no les quedo otra cosa que pasar por su duelo y darle cristiana sepultura a su hija.

-Lo que no se esperaban era que después de 12 años le dijeran que hubo un error y que de repente su hija este viva. Desde hace 4 años mis clientes andan tras la pista de su hija, razón por la que le he contactado''

-¿Y usted como sabe que mi esposa es la mujer que está buscando? - Pregunto lógicamente, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades que su Kagome sea la hija de estos señores?

-Fácil, ella es la esposa de nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho y es bien conocido que sus asuntos familiares son un secreto a voces- Dijo logrando la molestia de Inuyasha.- Sin ofender Taisho-Sama, ¿pero sabe usted lo que da un paparazzo por saber de su vida?, El punto es que en una de esas salidas familiares que raramente usted hace, le tomaron una foto que a las pocas horas se hizo pública, uno de mis clientes reconoció el relicario que llevaba su esposa, fue el relicario que su madre le puso a la pequeña antes que se la llevaran a la incubadora.

-Muy bien, ya he escuchado bastante. ¿Y supongamos que todo lo que me ha dicho es cierto, me puede decir que rayos quieren?- Pregunto conociendo de ante mano la respuesta a esto.

-Pues como usted entenderá Taisho-Sama, según los record su esposa cumplirá en un mes 17, todavía bajo las leyes de nuestro país es menor de edad y hasta tonto suena responderle lo que mis clientes quieren, ellos quieren lo que en su sano juicio cualquier padre pediría, que le entreguen a su hija.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto alarmado.- Al parecer el que no entiende es usted señor Tanaka, Kagome está casada, por lo tanto es una mujer por toda las de la ley y tiene total libertad de decidir dónde y con quien estar.

- Taisho-Sama no creo que quiera hacer esto más difícil de lo que por sí es, sus padres tienen todo el derecho de reclamar devuelta a su hija y usted sabe que bajo estas condiciones cualquier juzgado decidirá a favor de los padres.

-¿Cree con su amenaza barata me hará renunciar a mi esposa?, pues en verdad no creo que me conozca como alega señor Tanaka- Dijo con un brillo que hacía ver el fiero color dorado de sus ojos.

-Solo le pedí reunirnos para hacer esto lo más fácil posible.

-Al diablo con lo fácil- dijo sarcásticamente- Dígale a sus clientes que no se escondan detrás de usted y que me enfrenten directamente - Dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando unos billetes para pagar la cuenta.- Ah y otra cosa como me entere que de alguna manera usted o sus clientes se acercan a mi esposa, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedan esconderse de mi - Acto seguido salió del restaurante dejando al detective con la palabra en la boca.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llego a su casa con los ánimos caldeados en verdad que su día iba de peor en peor.

Entró directamente al despacho estrellando la puerta, necesitaba calmarse, pensar bien las cosas, una tormenta se avecinaba y no le gustaba para nada.

El pensamiento que más lo abrumaba era el perder a Kagome, ella era su familia ahora, era la madre de su hija, su mundo y de repente todo se desmoronaba, no, no podía perderla, ella era suya.

-¡Diablos!- Exclamo sonando sus puños sobre el lujoso escritorio.

-¿Inuyasha? - escucho su dulce voz como lo llamaba desde el exterior de la puerta.

-Pasa.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto preocupada.- Te escuche llegar y luego te encerraste aquí- Dijo acercándose.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión asustarte- Dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza en señal de sus frustración.- acércate- Dijo tomándola de la mano y sentándola sobre su regazo.

- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto sonrojada por la posición en la que la había acomodado, pero olvidando eso, estaba preocupada por él, en verdad no era normal que él se comportara de esa manera, ni siquiera notó que Sakura lo llamaba cuando entró.

-Solo necesito que estés cerca- Le susurro al oído, en verdad el estar cerca de ella lo tranquilizaba.- solo necesito esto-Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándola para atrapar sus labios.

Por su parte ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para acércalo más, no sabía porque, pero sabía que la necesitaba, que debía estar ahí para él.

Solo fue consciente de la intensidad del beso cuando aun mareada, sintió como las manos de él se deslizaron hasta los pliegues del vestido que llevaba el cual solo la cubría hasta las rodillas, sintió como él la iba recorriendo con sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, subiendo la temperatura de su piel.

Sintió como los labios de Inuyasha dejaron sus labios para deslizarse sobre su cuello, acción que solo logro que soltara un gemido que venía reprimiendo antes que comenzara el asalto a su cuello.

Por su parte Inuyasha ya había perdido la noción de cómo había comenzado todo, solo sabía que la necesitaba, no le importaba ya nada, no le importaba la edad, que todavía fuera poco tiempo para que intimidaran de esa manera, nada, lo único que importaba era el hecho de saber que podría perderla, le causaba un dolor, que le oprimía el corazón y que solo podía ser eliminado teniéndola así, íntimamente cerca de él, lejos de todo.

Sus sentidos estaban llenos de ella, del sabor de su piel, del exquisito de sus besos.

No estaba dispuesto a parar, sus manos que retozaban con las caderas de Kagome acomodándola sobre él, ascendieron otra vez a los tirantes del vestido que se deslizaron fácilmente por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto una parte de sus senos, lo cual solo lo animo a seguir el recorrido de sus besos.

Por su parte Kagome estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir el sendero de los besos de Inuyasha que iban descendiendo desde su cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus senos.

Pero lo que en verdad la tenía perdida bajo el hechizo de su administración era en que la forma en que la tenia acomodada sobre él, podía sentir su excitación.

-Inu- Fue la única palabra que logro articular.

Por su parte él sabía que no era el momento y el lugar para tomarla, ella no merecía que su primera vez fuera de esa manera, pero no podía parar la necesitaba, no podía.

Iba a responder cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta del estudio. Por Kami que en esa casa no conocían lo que era la privacidad.

-¡¿Qué? - Grito exasperado.

-Niño Mal educado, ¿es que piensas pasarte el día gritando? - Preguntó su nana.

- Solo si piensas seguir tocando la puerta- Devolvió como respuesta.

-Solo quiero saber si Kagome está contigo.

-¿Para que la quieres? - Pregunto viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de su esposa.

-Porque es hora de que se vaya cambiando, tu familia está por llegar, y daría una mala impresión si la niña aun no está vestida.

Por su parte Inuyasha solo esperaba que con eso de la ``niña '' su nana se estuviera refiriendo a su hija porque lo que era sus esposa no tenía nada de niña, bueno más que su inocencia.

-En un momento sale.

-Ok, pero que no se demore.

-Feh.

-Vamos Cariño, debes salir porque sino mi nana entrara por ti- Dijo mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos y depositaba un beso en su frente.

Ella solo asintió aun sonrojada. Y sin poder creer lo que hubiese sucedido se Kaede no hubiese tocado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sonó el timbre, indicando que ya su familia comenzaba a llegar.

Solo llego a escuchar la voz inconfundible de la enana.

-¡Inu-Kun !- Grito abrazando a su cuñado favorito.

Enana, creí que el viaje de luna de miel te serviría para crecer unos centímetros pero veo que viniste igual.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso te crees, creí que el matrimonio te daría unas neuronas de más, pero sigues igual- Respondió.

-Auch, ese comentario dolió- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bien merecido que te lo tienes- Dijo haciendo su aparición su hermano mayor.

-Ohhhhh otro más que vino igual de la luna de miel ¿será que, eso ya no funciona?- Dijo tratando de sacar a su hermano de quicio.

Estaba a punto de responderle al tarado de su hermano cuando…

-¡Tio Maru, tía Rin! - Solo observo como su sobrina corría en su dirección para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

No sabía cómo, pero entre su hija y su hermano había una relación especial, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru sonreír como lo hace con su hija, diablos nunca lo había visto demostrar afecto en público, ni siquiera con la enana.

-Pero si es mi sobrina favorita- Dijo tomando a la nena en brazos

-Soy tu única sobrina tío Maru- Respondió inteligentemente.

-Aunque no lo fueras seguirías siendo mi sobrina favorita-Le aseguro.

-¡Yeyyyy!, ¿oíste Otoosan?, tío Maru me va a querer igual, aunque tenga un hermanito- Dijo logrando el sonrojo de su padre y la risa de sus tíos.

-No me digas que voy a ser tía otra vez- Grito Rin emocionada.

-No, no todavía no.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que está trabajando en ello? -Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de fastidiar a su hermano.

- ¿Por cierto donde está la joya que tienes por esposa?, ya quiero conocerla Sango no deja de hablar de ella, y tengo que admitir que estoy celosa, me han dejado sin amiga -Dijo cambiando el tema, ya sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a esos dos fastidiarse y esa no era una buena manera de comenzar un día familiar.

-No tienes porque, estoy seguro que en cuanto conozca a Kagome, serán muy buenas amigas- Le aseguró.

-Pues deja de esconderla y…-

Sonó otra vez el timbre.

- ¿Que apuestas que es Miroku? - Le pregunto a su hermano.

-No, no puede ser él, es muy temprano y el siempre llega tarde a todo - Respondió Sesshomaru.

- Pues no pierdes nada con apostar -Le insistió.

-Ok, 1000 dólares y quiero la espada que papa te regalo- Esta será la apuesta más fácil de su vida se dijo.

-¿Qué?, eso no es justo- Se quejo.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Hecho 1,000 dólares y tu colección de palos de gol- Dijo con una sonrisa, esta sería la apuesta más fácil de ganar.

Solo se escucho desde la sala una sonora cachetada.

-Kami como me encantaran esos palos de gol-Dijo sabiéndose ganador.

-Maldic…

-Sesshomaru.-Reprocho Rin.

-No dije nada- Sabia que estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba delante de su sobrina.

En eso entraron Sango enojada y Miroku detrás de ella disculpándose, sabrá Kami cual estupidez cometió ahora.

- Pero Sanguito te juro que no fue mi culpa, ni siquiera conozco a la señorita- Dijo en su defensa.

-¿Señorita?, ¿señorita?, te aseguro Taisho que esa no era ninguna señorita-Oh oh la cosa no estaba fácil si lo llamo por su apellido cosa que solo hacia cuando realmente estaba enojada con el.- De seguro que es una de esas lagartonas que conociste cuando estábamos en la universidad.

- Pero Sanguito te digo que no la conozco- Se defendió.

-Tio Roku, Tia Sango!.- Gritó la nena emocionada.

-Sakurita, Tesoroo, felicidades- Dijo Sango olvidándose por un momento de querer matar a su esposo.

- Gracias tía Sango-.

-De nada tesoro- Dijo para luego fijarse en la otra chica-¡ Rin !

- ¡ Sango! - Respondió con un abrazo, tenía mucho que no veía a su amiga.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, pero primero lo primero- Dijo volteando a ver a su cuñado- Inuyasha.

-Oh recuerdas que existo- Dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.

- Deja el drama, ¿Kagome donde esta?

- Está terminando de cambiarse, en la tercera habitación a la derecha.

-Gracias, vamos Rin tienes que conocerla, es todo un amor.

- Sesshy volvemos en un momento.

Acto seguido salieron dejando a los chicos y a Sakura.

- ¿Sesshy?, ¿Sesshy? - Dijo Miroku reteniendo la risa y a buena distancia de su hermano por si le daba por matarlo.

- Jajajajaja, no lo puedo creer, ya te comenzaron a domesticar, jajaja- Dijo muerto de la risa Inuyasha.

-No les dio la lección que se merecen porque Sakura está aquí.

-¿Tío las vas a dar clase a Otoosan y a tío Roku?, ¿yo también puedo participa?- Pregunto ansiosa.

- No cariño, la clase que les daré a este par es solo para los niños que se portan mal.

- ¿Sakura, crees que tu tío celoso que no te quiere compartir, deje que te de un abrazo de cumpleaños? - Pregunto Miroku observando cómo su hermano aun tenia la niña en brazos.

-Solo te la presto por un rato-Dijo aun queriéndolo matar.

-Bueno solo falta que nuestros padres lleguen - Comentó Inuyasha.

- Eso sí que será divertido - Dijo Miroku.

- ¿Porque lo dices? - Pregunto curioso del asunto Sesshomaru

- Porque por lo que escuche desde que mama se enteró que nuestro padre ligo un evento familiar con uno de negocios, lo tiene durmiendo en el sillón - Dijo Miroku divertido

- Sabía que el viejo no se saldría con la suya.

-Nada como la furia de mama- Dijo Miroku logrando el escalofrío de los demás, lo mejor siempre es mantenerse en el lado bueno de su madre.

Continuara…

**A/N:**¡Hola!

Pues he aquí otro capítulo terminado, tengo que confesar que este es uno de los capi que más ganas me ha dado de escribir, primero porque he quedado conforme con el y segundo porque aquí ya se van desenredando algunos misterios del pasado de Kagome.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia, a los que dejaron su review en los capis anteriores, y a los que se agregan a mi lista de lectores, en especial para este capi para _**Kiara Taisho-sama**_, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Hanami Cuarta parte

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo IX

**Hanami**

(Cuarta parte)

_''__El que es capaz de sonreír cuando todo le está saliendo mal, es porque ya tiene pensado a quien echarle la culpa''_

El conocer a su familia no fue tan difícil como pensaba, es mas fue de lo más agradable. Así como lo había pronosticado Sango el conocer a Rin deja a cualquiera sin palabras, es una persona muy amable y alegre, si es que la energía que tiene solo se podía comparar con la de Sakura. No bien entro a la habitación donde se encontraba tratando de cambiarse, la abordo con un montón de preguntas, como ¿ donde conoció a su Inu-kun, que si fue amor a primera vista?, pero sobre todo y los más importante ¿Por qué rayos nadie se molesto en invitarla a la boda?. Tomó mucho esfuerzo por parte de Sango y que ella le permitiera hacer parte de la historia, sin entrar en detalles, para explicarle a la muy ofendida chica el porqué de la rapidez de la boda y la falta de invitación a los familiares.

Luego y con la asistencia de Sango y Rin que la ayudaron a vestirse para la ocasión, salieron a la sala donde conoció a los padres de Inuyasha y a su hermano Sesshomaru. Le sorprendió lo hermosa que es la madre de Inuyasha , Izayoi, y en verdad no creía que ella fuera la madre de ellos, si es que no lo aparentaba y mucho menos creía que ella fuera la nana de la que tanto hablaba Sakurita lo primero que noto es el gran corazón que tenia , ya que muy amablemente le dio la bienvenida a la familia, a las vez la sorprendió cuando reprendió a Inuyasha por no haberle dicho antes de que se había casado, ¿y que como es eso que la madre del novio se entere de la boda por la prensa.?

En cuanto a su padre y a su hermano se notaba el gran parecido, es más le pareció extraño que Miroku no tuviera el mismo parecido, ya que a pesar del color del cabello que era lo único distinto entre ellos, todos los hombres de la familia Taisho tenían los ojos de un hermoso color dorado a excepción de Miroku.

Sango le explico que es porque Miroku no es familia directa de Inuyasha, los padres de Miroku los cuales eran buenos amigos del señor y la señora Taisho, murieron cuando apenas él era un bebe, fue una perdida terrible para ambos, pero se dispusieron a tomar la responsabilidad de criar al bebe ya que sus amigos no tenían ninguna familia cercana en la ciudad y la que tenían no estaban aptos principalmente en lo económico para hacerse responsables de un bebe.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Al llegar la hora de la comida fue divertido ver la interacción de los miembros de la familia, aunque por lo que observaba la señora Izayoi no estaba muy contenta que digamos .

-¿Querida me pasas la salsa? - Dijo Inu Taisho en un nuevo intento desesperado porque su esposa le hablara y lo perdonara.

-Miroku, le informas a tu padre que tiene la salsa cerca de su alcance y que el mismo la puede tomar- Dijo sin más.

-Papa que dice mam... - No logro terminar cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Querida no puedes seguir en esa actitud todo el día, en algún momento tendrás que hablarme. - Trato de razonar con su esposa.

-¿Con esa actitu…con esa actitud?- Respondió ofendida, él quería actitud ella le daría actitud.

-Oh oh- Se lamento Sesshomaru, al parecer su padre no tenía la habilidad de saber cuándo callar, si algo había aprendido de su madre y luego al estar casado con Rin, es que cuando la esposa está enojada y más si es por una de las estupideces del esposo lo mejor era nunca contradecirle y echarle más leña al fuego, en lo poco que llevaba de casado sabia las consecuencias de ello.

-¿Y con cual actitud será esa querido? , la actitud de porque rayos en el cumpleaños de mi nieta, también hay que atender clientes de la empresa o la actitud de te lo dije, o la de te he dicho que no involucres asuntos familiares con asuntos de negocio. - Grito tratando de sacar el enojo que llevaba guardado.

-Yo…Yo- Quien lo creería, un hombre tan poderoso y de una actitud tan imponente con la de Inu Taisho, el gran magnate de negocio y el que tenía la última palabra en la economía del país, el cual también se queda sin palabras ante las reprimendas de su esposa.

-Tu nada, por esta vez y porque ya no hay más remedio me hare de la vista gorda, pero como vuelvas a mezclar un evento familiar con uno de negocios, espero que tenga las llaves de la casa de la piscina porque allí es donde dormirás.- Dijo finalizando la discusión

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no dormiré en el sofá? -Menciono esperanzado.

-No, eso quiere decir que te queda una noche más ahí para pensar lo que has hecho y no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, todavía no te has ganado toda mi gracia. - Dijo parándose- Si me disculpan voy a hablar con Kaede para los eventos de estar tarde.

-Pero mama, ya Kaede se ha ocupado de todo…- No término la frase cuando observo la cara de su madre, esa que decía, ¿acaso te he preguntado algo?

-¿Papa? - Llamo su hija.

-¿Dime cariño? - Pregunto aun asustado, efecto del enojo de su madre.

-¿Nana también te va a castigar a ti como castigo a abuelito? - Pregunto inocentemente la nena.

-No cariño nana no me castigara así-Dijo mas para sí mismo que para su hija.

-Quien sabe sigan presionándola como van y ya verán- Dijo aun divertido Sesshomaru.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Uyyyyyyyyy, pero que hombres me han tocado en mi vida. - Dijo entrando a la gran cocina.

-Déjeme adivinar, todavía sigue enojada con el señor- Dijo Kaede divertida aun por las rabietas de su señora.

-¿Kaede que te hace pensar eso? - Pregunto divertida.

-Oh tonta de mi, esa fue la impresión que me dio- Dijo aun más divertida.- Y dígame mi señora, ¿que la trae por la cocina?

-La curiosidad- Respondio.

-Ahhhhhh, Cosa peligrosa esa.- Dijo en broma

-Kaede se sincera conmigo, ¿crees que esta chica, Kagome, es la indicada para mi hijo?- Pregunto preocupada.

-¿Acaso duda de ella?-Pregunto.

-Ese es el problema. - Dijo preocupada por la felicidad de su hijo y el posible error que esté cometiendo.

-¿Eh?- Ese comentario la confundía.

-La chica me inspira pura confianza, he visto como trata a Sakura, la confianza que he visto desde que llegue entre ella y mi hijo, y los ojos de admiración y ternura con los que él la mira, tengo miedo que salga lastimado otra vez. - Suficiente sufrió cuando se separo de Kikyo, la cual había asegurado era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, hasta el divorcio claro.

-Bueno mi señora si le soy sincera, si mi niño Inuyasha todavía no está perdidamente enamorado de esa niña va por ese camino, además que lo que él vivió con aquella mujer no se compara en nada en esto, la niña Kagome no lleva ni bien un mes aquí y Sakurita ya la considera su madre.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Diera yo porque la escuchara llamándola mama, déle un rato para que vea la interacción entre las dos, y sin temor a equivocarme le puedo decir que la señorita adora a su nieta, si es que le permite que la niña le llame así.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La tarde su fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cumpleaños de su hija fue todo un éxito se podía notar por la figura media dormida que tenia sobre sus piernas, no tardo mucho en aparecer Kaede y llevarse a la nena para prepárala para dormir.

-Kagome, Sango les quedo todo muy delicioso.- Exclamó Rin.

-Muchas gracias, pero no podemos tomarnos todo el crédito, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron de gran ayuda.- Dijo una Kagome sonrojada por el cumplido.

A pesar de tener todo un equipo de cocineros para los eventos del día, Sango y Kagome ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una cena casera, por lo cual despidieron temprano a todo el personal y así quedar entre familia.

- ¿Qué estos dos bueno para nada cocinan?- Pregunto Sesshomaru creyendo imposible que sus hermanos pudieran aunque sea hervir agua.

-Talvez no seamos unos expertos como tú, Fluffy, pero no nos morimos de hambre. - Dijo un Inuyasha orgulloso de hacer ver a su hermano mayor que hasta para cocinar servía.

-Bueno, solo me alegro de tener a todos mis niños conmigo. -Intervino conmovida Izayoi, agradecida de poder compartir este momento con su familia son pocas las oportunidades en la que puede lograr reunir a toda su familia, ya que después de grandes cada uno de ellos tiene sus propias responsabilidades.

- ¿Niños?, si, si, la única que los ves como unos niños eres tu querida, en todo caso serian niños que hacen niños .-Comento muerto de la risa el patriarca de la familia.

-¡Papa! -Gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Y por cierto ¿qué esperan para darnos más nietos que consentir?- Sabia que era una buena oportunidad para sacar el tema.

-Y aquí viene el discurso de los nietos.-Dijo Inuyasha cansado de la misma cantaleta.

-Ningún discurso jovencito, ya es hora de que cada uno de ustedes empiece familia.-Dijo mirando a Sesshomaru y a Miroku.- Y en cuanto a ti Inuyasha, ya es hora de que continúes la tuya.

-Papa.-Dijo avergonzado.

-¿Qué?, si es verdad, con 3 chicas tan lindas como Kagome, Sango y Rin, no entiendo como no han encargado la cigüeña.-Dijo logrando el sonrojo de las tres chicas.

Sabiendo que con su esposo no se podría razonar ni negociar eso de que quisiera más nietos, si ella misma quería lo mismo, pero bueno por hoy lo mejor sería pararlo.

-Bueno señor Taisho, por más que nos guste la compañía de nuestros hijos y nueras, ya es hora de retirarnos- Intervino Izayoi, lo cual le gano varias caras agradecidas de parte de sus hijos.

-Mama les toco la habitación de siempre. - Dijo Inuyasha agradecido de que su madre supiera cortar ese tema por lo sano.

-Gracias Tesoro, ¿todavía tiene el sofá allí? -Dijo ganándose la cara horror de su esposo al pensar que hasta allí lo haría dormir en el sofá.- No te preocupes querido que solo bromeo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Después de pasar un buen rato entre juegos y la maravillosa cena familiar que prepararon Kagome y Sango, no tenía nada más que pedir, después que su nana cambiara a Sakura él la llevo a su habitación y luego salió a buscar a Kagome quien se había quedado con sus cuñadas hablando, debía estar cansada después del día tan ajetreado que pasaron, cuando regreso no la encontró en la casa, así que asumió que seguía en el patio hablando con Sango y Rin, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarla así, tan pensativa cerca del lago, solo mirando el cielo que esa noche parecía dar un espectáculo de estrellas, solo para ella, tenía que admitir que era realmente hermosa y más bajo el manto estrellado, se acerco cuidadosamente a ella tratando de no asustarla, pero ya era hora que entraran para que no enfermara.

-Si sigues aquí enfermaras. - Mencionó tratando de llamar su atención, colocando el abrigo que traía sobre los hombros de ella y sentándose a su lado en la grama.

-Sabes, al verte así con Sakura, me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si mi padre no hubiesen muerto, si me hubiese seguido criando con el mismo cariño con el que tú crías a tu hija.- Dijo mirando al firmamento.

Que le podría decir en esos momentos , realmente el no conocía esa condición , sus padres siempre han estado ahí para apoyarlo, para regañarlo, para todo y con su hija , aparte de lo emocionado que se sintió el día en que Sakura nació , también era esa necesidad de protegerla como así hicieron con él, con sus hermanos.-Creo que te mostraría lo mucho que te ama y lo orgulloso que está de la persona en la que te has convertido a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado. -Dijo abrazándola y acercándola más hacia él.

-Inuyasha. - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

Se quedo un momento en silencio observándola y muy decidido se acerco a ella y reclamo sus labio, al principio la tomo por sorpresa, ya que de repente recordó el incidente de la mañana y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, pero poco a poco fue relajándose y correspondiéndole, ese olor a jazmín lo enloquecía, poso sus manos suavemente sobre las mejillas de ella y fue profundizando más el beso, sin darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado en la grama sobre ella, y perdiendo todo el control nuevamente , hasta que recordó que necesitaba darle un respiro a ella y a el mismo , porque si fuera por él no se separaría de ella. Lentamente se alejo y se quede observándola en silencio tratando de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. La vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos por un momento.

- Tus ojos son muy bonitos en la noche. -Dijo sacándolo de su sueño.

-¿ah sí? - Dijo el coquetamente, tomándola por la cintura.

-Si - Dijo sonriéndole.

-Pues déjeme decirle señorita que ahora mismo lo más bonito por estos alrededores es usted, ni siquiera la luna o las estrellas le pueden hacer competencia.-Dijo besándole la frente.

-Tonto.

-¿Tonto yo?, tal vez, pero tengo una ventaja sobre los demás tontos ¿no crees?- Dijo muy divertido ante el apodo

-¿Ah sí, y cual será esa? - Pregunto, curiosa de la respuesta que le daría.

-Pues que soy un tonto enamorado.

Tan solo eso falto para que las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeran de rosa.

-Tonto.- Recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Mejor entremos que no quiero que enfermes. -Acto seguido se paro y la ayudo a ella.

-Pero si no hace tanto frió, además quiero ver más de cerca la luna.

-Si quieres otro día te bajo la luna pero por hoy es suficiente.

En el otro extremo del país el ''detective Tanaka'' se reportaba a sus clientes.

-Renkotsu por fin te dignas a llamar. - Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Sabes muy bien que no me había podido comunicar antes porque a estas alturas deben sospechar de mí y ni creas que Taisho se creyó el cuento que le hice. - Dijo preocupado.

-¿O sea que ya te entrevistaste con él? – Preguntó.

-¿Tu qué crees Naraku?- Respondió sarcásticamente.- Use los documentos y los carnet falsos que me enviaste, pero dudo que se creyera que soy detective.

- Te advertí que Inuyasha no es tan ingenuo como parece- Le reclamo.

-Eso ya lo sé, solo espero que no descubra mi fachada antes que puedas recuperar la chica, y hablando de eso quiero que me deposites la otra mitad del pago por este trabajo. - Quería su pago para salir rápido de este trabajo, sabía que era peligroso meterse con una familia tan poderosa como los Taisho.

-Oh no mi querido Renkotsu, ¿acaso es miedo lo que percibo? - Pregunto burlón.- Yo tampoco soy tan ingenuo como crees, la otra mitad será cuando tenga a Kagome en mi poder, no creas que te pagare para que luego desaparezcas, estas tan metido en esto tanto como yo- Dijo cortando la comunicación

-¿Con quién hablabas? -Intervino tsubaki.

-Con el inútil de Renkotsu. - Le respondió

-¿Ya tiene localizada a la mocosa?

-Sí, pero el idiota de Taisho se niega a entregarla.

-Ósea que nos la podrá difícil. - Eso era lo que temía, que todo esto se complicara más de lo que ya estaba, maldita mocosa.

-Si lo hace lo mejor será desaparecerlo, nadie se interpondrá en nuestros planes. - Finalizo con un sonrisa siniestra, no le importaba a quien tuviera que eliminar, Kagome regresaría a su lado, eso lo tenía por seguro.

Continuara…

**A/N:** ¡Hola!

Ya tenía tiempo que no actualizaba pero no me quieran matar, que es que ya estoy en etapa final de mi carrera y estoy en tesis, así que tuve que organizar prioridades.

No se preocupen que si Diosito lo permite pienso llevar a término esta historia, hasta ahora soy de los que comienzan algo y lo terminan, pronto tendré vacaciones así que podré actualizar más seguido, eso creo ¬¬.

He aquí otro capi de esta historia, pues este es el capítulo final de lo que fue el Hanami, no quise abundar mucho en la fiesta porque el tema principal era que Kagome conociera por fin todo la familia de Inu. Además adelanto que en uno de los capis siguientes viene una fiesta importante.

Y bueno ya salen las caras de alguno de los villanos de la historia, a que no esperaban que el detective y la increíble historia de los padres de Kagome fueran parte de una trampa, pues ya ven las apariencias engañan.

Como siempre y cosa que nunca olvido porque ustedes tampoco olvidan mi historia, los agradecimientos, en esta ocasión y en especial a: **Psicoseada , Goshy, Yami Taisho **y a todos los que siguen la historia y todos lo que comentaron en los capi anteriores, gracias mil.

Antes que lo olvide ando en busca de un Beta Reader, esto no es más que la persona que revisa la gramática y coherencia de un fic según se vaya escribiendo, lo cual ayuda al autor a publicar más rápido, no importa que no sea Beta por los estándares de fanfiction, las(os) interesados ver los requisitos en mi blog; la dirección aparece en la página de perfil.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Protegiendo lo que más quiero

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo X

**Protegiendo lo que más quiero**

Había hecho varios cambios de último minuto, había sacado a Sakura del colegio en el que estaba a pesar de las excusas dadas por el director del plantel en nombre de la profesora que había cruzado la línea de lo profesional al involucrase en lo que no le importa en cuanto a la vida en familia de su hija.

En verdad no toda la culpa fue del colegio, resulta que la maestra de Sakura, era Yura su ex secretaria y en su momento su compañera de cama, una de las tanta con las que pretendió olvidar a Kikyo.

Al parecer Yura se tomo muy en serio sus encuentros creyendo que estaban en alguna clase de relación.

Podía aceptar muchas cosas incluso que quisiera vengarse de él; pero estaba en terreno muy peligroso al meterse con su hija.

Otros de los cambio fue que como Kagome había empezado la universidad , era muy pesado para ella tener que viajar dos horas diariamente de ida y dos horas más de vuelta, ya que la casa quedaba muy retirada de la ciudad.

Así que resolvió todo de una sola vez, y pensar que Sesshomaru duda de su grandiosa agilidad para resolver todo.

Consiguió un apartamento bien amplio, cerca de la universidad y del nuevo colegio en el que inscribió a su hija y convenientemente cerca de la empresa, y todos sus problemas estaban resueltos; bueno no todos, aun seguía el problema de Kagome y por lo cual se dirigía a la oficina de Sango.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Vaya como siempre tarde, ¿porque será que no me sorprende?- Saludo de un evidente mal humor Sesshomaru.

-Bueno días para ti también Sesshy, ¿que hoy no te dieron tu beso de buenos días y por eso andas así?, repito algo debe andar mal contigo.-En verdad le encantaba sacar a su hermano de quicio.

-No te enseño a las malas a respetarme porque tengo secretarias que entrevistar.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendido-Pero si hace una semana que contrataste la que tienes- Aunque pensándolo bien cuando llegó a la oficina de su hermano no había nadie en la recepción.

-Hablas de la inútil que ni un café sabe preparar.-Dijo exasperado.

-Vamos Fluffy deja de ser tan exigente o dudo que tengas nueva secretaria, además que ya se debe haber corrido la voz sobre tus buenos tratos hacia tus empleados-Dijo tratando de que su hermano entrara en razón.

-Prefiero que sepan que soy un tirano a que crean que soy un gigoló- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eyyyyyyyy- Grito indignado- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que no mezclo los negocios con el placer como cierta persona que conozco- Dijo acusatoriamente.

-Para tu información eso es cosa del pasado.- Dijo en su defensa.

-¿Y quién me asegura eso?

A dónde diablos iba Sesshomaru con esta conversación.

-Maldita sea ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-Preguntó comenzando a hervirle la sangre.

Ahhhhhh ahora sí que habría problemas.

-Quien me asegura que tu nueva adquisión, con la cual has tenido la osadía o la idiotez, tú eliges, de casarte e involucrarla en la vida de tu hija, no es más que una de las zorras que has conocido.

No supo de sí mismo, más que cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba encima de Sesshomaru con la decisión de romperle hasta la madre, mientras que Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna intención de retractarse de lo que dijo y mucho menos dejar que el tonto de su hermano saliera ileso después de lanzársele de esa manera.

-Maldito Idiota ¿Qué sabes tú de Kagome?, nada, no sabes nada, ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de juzgarla? -Grito dando un certero derechazo a la quijada, y llevándose medio escritorio por delante.

-No necesito conocerla, si te conozco a ti,-Dijo agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa- con la Zorra de Kikyo juraste que era el amor de tu vida y te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos; luego buscaste consuelo en las distintas caza fortunas que se te presentaron, y ahora por obra y gracia del espíritu, aparece esta que encima de que te casas sin avisarle a tu familia dejas que tenga una relación de familiaridad con tu hija.

-Primero que nada no te permito que le faltes el respeto a mi esposa, a la cual no tuviste ni siquiera la decencia de dirigirle la palabra en la fiesta, ya que estabas muy ocupado siendo el bastardo que siempre has sido y si en verdad te importara la felicidad de tu sobrina sabrías que Sakura adora a Kagome, porque en tan poco tiempo ha ocupado el puesto que su madre nunca ha sabido llenar.

Tanto era el escándalo en la oficina que llamo la atención de los demás, no tardaron en entrar Miroku, Sango y Rin, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un Sesshomaru golpeado sosteniendo a Inuyasha del cuello y a Inuyasha con unos cuanto moretones.

-¿Pero qué diablos, pasa con ustedes, se puede saber a qué se debe todo este desastre?- Preguntó asombrado Miroku.

-¿Porque no se lo preguntas al idiota sabelotodo de Sesshomaru? - Dijo Inuyasha logrando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Sesshomaru de que habla Inuyasha?- Preguntó Rin aun asombrada del desastre de la oficina y la condición en la que encontró a su esposo y a su cuñado.

-El lo que esta es resentido porque le dije la verdad- Dijo logrando despertar el enojo de su hermano, y que casi le vale tener a Inuyasha de nuevo encima de él, para suerte Miroku se interpuso entre ambos.

-A ver si nos calmamos un poco y se explican- Dijo Sango tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Yo no tengo nada que explicar- Dijo Inuyasha, quitando a Miroku del medio y retirándose de la oficina.

- ¿Seshomaru, me puedes explicar que hizo que Inuyasha y tu terminaran a los golpes, y tu oficina pareciendo como si un tornado hubiese acabado con ella?- Preguntó Rin.

-Solo le dije la verdad.- Contesto a lo seco

Eso era lo que Rin temía, adoraba a su esposo, pero ese tono cortante y esa necesidad de enfrentar a la gente no eran sus mejores cualidades.

-A ver Sesshomaru ilumínanos con la verdad que le dijiste a Inuyasha- Intervino Sango perdiendo la paciencia

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado de la decisión que tomo al casarse tan repentinamente con esa chica, que podría resultar siendo una caza fortunas como Kikyo.

-¡¿Que tu le dijiste que ? -Pregunto sorprendida Rin- Sesshomaru habíamos hablado de esto, te suplique que no te metieras en ese asunto.

- Este Sesshomaru se mete en lo que quiera y más cuando tiene que ver con la seguridad de su familia- Dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Pues ese mismo Sesshomaru dormirá en sala hoy- Dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?- Pregunto el ofendido.

-¿Pues a donde crees tú?, a ver a Inu-Kun- Dijo tratando de calmar su humor.- Te explique y luego que te explique te suplique que no interfirieras ni comentaras nada sobre el matrimonio de Inuyasha, te dije que él sabía lo que hacía, pero no el gran Sesshomaru siempre tiene que salirse con la suya- Dijo saliendo de la destrozada oficina y de paso tirando fuertemente la puerta tras de ella.

-No hay nada como la cólera de una mujer- Murmuro por lo bajo MIroku

-¿Que dijiste? - Pregunto su esposa.

-Nada Sanguito.

-Miroku ayuda a Seshomaru con esos golpes y verifica a ver si no tiene nada roto.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Tengo que hablar con tu hermano- Acto seguido salió de la oficina

-Diablos ustedes dos sí que se toman en serio eso de romperse hasta la madre, mira como quedaste.

-El idiota quedo peor.

-Tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto, te dije que no te involucraras en los asuntos de Inuyasha.

-Pero qué diablos pasa con todos ustedes, es que acaso se han vuelto locos todos, Inuyasha se casa de la nada, no sabemos ni de dónde vino esa mujer y si realmente es quien dice ser y sobre todo el muy idiota no piensa en la seguridad de su hija.

-Sesshomaru ¿estás seguro que todo esto es por Inuyasha?

-¿Y ahora de que hablas tu, También quieres pleito?

-¿Crees que no se qué día es hoy?

-Miroku – Amenazo

-El hecho de que seas muy machito para pelearte con Inuyasha, no quita que eres un cobarde por pasar solo por esto

-Cállate- Dijo intentando pararse y golpearlo.

-Sesshomaru, Kagome no es Kikyo y mucho menos es Kagura.

-¡Suficiente!,¡Silencio!- Dijo encolerizado y con ganas de seguir el pleito.

-Si te tomaras el tiempo de conocer a Kagome creo que entenderías de lo que hablo.- Dijo lo más clamado posible.

-Llamaré para que alguien venga a chequear tus heridas físicas, pero te recomiendo que hables con Rin para que cure tus heridas del alma.

-¡Fueraaaaa!- Grito lanzando uno de sus libros contra la puerta, el hecho que se haya casado con Rin no quería decir que estaba preparado para que ella supiera del único error de su pasado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tenía aproximadamente dos meses asistiendo a la universidad de Tokyo, le encantaba, al igual que las personas de allí. Al momento de elegir su carrera no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, desde que su padre había enfermado, ella se hizo la promesa de que sería doctora para así ayudar a personas que necesitaran de su ayuda.

Así fue como inicio en medicina; al principio la universidad fue un poco difícil, no tanto por las materias sino por lo largo de su viaje desde la casa hasta la universidad, aunque eso era un sacrificio menor que hacer por sus estudios, aunque no bien terminaba la tercera semana de clases Inuyasha le informo que debido a su universidad y a la transferencia de colegio de Sakura, se mudarían a un apartamento en la ciudad.

No tomo muy alegre la noticia porque le encantaba la casa donde vivian, pero Inuyasha la tranquilizo diciéndole que solo sería una mudanza más o menos temporal, ya que en los tiempos libres y vacaciones se quedarían en la casa de los cerezos.

-¡Kagome, Kagome!- Escucho que alguien la llamaba en los pasillos.

-Hola Houjo.

-Hola- Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-Disculpa si te asuste, solo quería alcanzarte antes de que te fueras

-No hay problema- Dijo amablemente- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ah eso- Dijo Sonrojándose- Es que quisiera saber con quién trabajaras en el proyecto de Biología.

-Ah, Eri dijo que quería trabajar conmigo.- Dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Oh- Dijo desilusionado.

-Pero Houjo si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro grupo, El máximo es 4 y somos dos.- Intervino Eri.

-Oh no, no quisiera imponerme- Dijo avergonzado por los inconvenientes.

-Oh no es ningún problema, ¿verdad Kagome?- Pregunto esperanzada que su amiga aceptara incluirlo en el grupo.

-No, ningún problema, mientras más mejor- Dijo complaciendo a su amiga, Tenia como un mes y medio de conocer a Eri y ya se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y entre confidencia y confidencia Eri le había comentado que le gustaba su compañero Houjo, así que a nadie le hacía daño que ella sirviera de medio para que ellos pasaran más tiempo juntos.

-Muchas gracias, si es así lo mejor es comenzar a trabajar desde ya, así que ¿cuando y donde nos reuniremos?- Pregunto muy contento, en verdad no quería interrumpir en el grupo, pero le hacía feliz la idea de compartir más tiempo con Kagome.

-Bueno como es un proyecto de 3 semanas, nos turnamos, la primera semana puede ser en mi apartamento, la segunda en tu casa Houjo y la tercera en la de Kagome, ¿están de acuerdo?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.- Dijo muy contento Houjo.

-Bueno yo tengo que preguntar en casa, no quisiera imponerme de esa manera sin antes consultarlo.- Dijo algo preocupada Kagome.

-Tus padres deben estar muy orgulloso de cómo te han educado mira que todavía tengas que pedir permiso para invitar amigos a la casa.- Dijo en tono muy gracioso Eri.

-¿Mis padres? – Pensó un momento antes de responder- Oh no, no es eso.

-No te preocupes Kagome, no hay de qué avergonzarse, te entendemos- Dijo Eri

-Es bueno ver que todavía queda gente con valores como tu- Dijo orgulloso Houjo.- Por cierto ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-Oh no, no es necesario, primero tengo algunas diligencias que hacer así que no voy directo a casa.

-Si quieres te acompaño- Insistió Houjo(vaya que el chico está enamorado)

-Si Kagome no tendríamos algún problema en acompañarte

Iba a responder cuando su celular sonó

-Disculpen- respondió su celular- *Moshi moshi Sango ¿como estas?... si, saliendo de la uni, ¿pasa algo?... ¿que él hizo qué?- Preguntó sorprendida de lo que le estaban contando-Si, voy saliendo para allá- Acto seguido colgó-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero tengo que irme.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, ¿pero pasa algo, necesitas que te llevemos a algún lugar?, mi carro está afuera en el estacionamiento-Pregunto Houjo preocupado.

- Si, por favor necesito que me lleves a un lugar.

-Pues no se diga más, vamos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No podía cree lo que Sango le había contado, que Inuyasha se había peleado con Sesshomaru y que ahora estaba encerrado en su oficina y que no quería hablar con nadie.

Sango pensó que lo mejor era que Kagome hablara con Inuyasha y lo ayudara a desahogarse.

Gracias a Kami el tráfico estuvo bien ligero y llegar a la empresa no fue tan difícil.

Al llegar a la empresa sus compañeros quedaron impresionados con el sitio.

-Woawwwwwww, Kagome ¿Trabajas aquí?- Pregunto Eri impresionada.

-Debes de conocer mucha gente importante- Ahora fue Houjo el que hablo.

-Chicos lamento no poderles dar muchas explicaciones ahora, pero les prometo que en cuanto resuelva lo que vine a hacer, le explicare.

-No te preocupes Kagome no nos debes explicaciones- Dijo dulcemente Houjo.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, yo si estoy curiosa de saber cómo conseguiste trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes del país, y de paso si sabes de algún puesto, pues ya sabes que estoy aquí- Dijo Eri con una mezcla de gracia y curiosidad.

-Les prometo que para la próxima les explico- Grito despidiéndose.

- Vaya que este será un semestre muy interesante.

Continuara…

Aquí el significado de la palabra que aparece en una parte del fic para los que no saben.

*****_Moshi Moshi:_ Palabra que se utiliza al contestar el teléfono en Japón, puede significar aló, hola…

**A/N:** ¡Hola!

Bueno otro capi listo. Me sorprendió de este capi que lo escribí bien rápido, en verdad no planeaba expandir la trama con más secretos pero es que se me ocurrió algo mas, así que espero que lo disfruten.

También esta vez utilice guiones con la esperanza que la página no los elimine.

Como siempre y cosa que nunca olvido porque ustedes tampoco olvidan mi historia, los agradecimientos, en esta ocasión y en especial a: **Yami Taisho****,****Psicoseada** a todos los que siguen la historia y todos lo que comentaron en los capis anteriores, gracias mil

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	11. Regresa a mi

**N/A:** Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esto es para evitar malos entendidos, yo solo se los tomo prestado por un ratito. La historia es totalmente original y me pertenece.

O.o.O.o.**Lágrimas**.o**.**O.o.O

Capítulo XI

**Regresa a mí**

_''Si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas''_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la oficina y era obvio el estado de distracción de Inuyasha, según le había comentado Miroku, Seshomaru e Inuyasha siempre han tenido una relación de emociones fuertes, con la normal dosis de peleas y desacuerdo que los hermanos suelen tener, sus años de adolescencia fueron una guerra a la cual sus padres nunca creyeron verle fin; pero apartando las diferencias, eran familia y eso estaba por encima de todo.

Sesshomaru podía llegar a ser muy orgulloso y frio, pero cuando alguien se metía con Inuyasha no dudaba en hacer su aparición y recordarles a los pocos sensatos que quien se atreviera a ponerle mano encima a su hermano la pagaría con creces.

Por su parte Inuyasha a pesar de ser tan rebelde y casi nunca reconocerlo, respetaba a Sesshomaru cosa que nunca diría en voz alta.

Era por estas razones que ella no podía dejar de intervenir en la reconciliación de los hermanos, que por más que se lo querían ocultar sabia que todo este mal entendido era culpa de ella. Por eso a pesar de lo intimidante que le pudiera parecer Sesshomaru estaba dispuesta enfrentarlo y a tratar de salvar la relación familiar.

Se detuvo ante la gran puerta de caoba que daba acceso al estudio de su cuñado, todavía le daba miedo enfrentarlo, pero si era por el bien de su familia lo haría. Quién diría que en tan poco tiempo Inuyasha, Sakura y la familia completa se convertiría en su nueva razón de vivir.

No los veía como una forma de escape, no, eso sería algo injusto para las personas tan maravillosas con las cuales se había encontrado en esta vida. Ellos le habían demostrado lo que era tener una familia, tener alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar, y a la vez ella había encontrado alguien de quien cuidar, un hogar al cual llegar y la seguridad de que todo cambiaria para bien.

Eran estas razones las cuales la motivaban a solucionar todo, a no dejar que todo se desplomara a su alrededor, y si en algún momento ella tuviese que salir de sus vidas, con todo el dolor que esto le pudiera causar, lo haría, desaparecería, pero dejando todo como lo encontró, una familia unida.

Reunió valor y toco la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, la cual no fue correspondida.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando se le ocurriría dar la cara.-Dijo con tono hostil.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó un poco sorprendida ante la hostilidad de Sesshomaru.

-No puedo decir que me alegre verla, pero es oportuna su visita, así arreglaremos algo que me ha estado incomodando.

-Mire no se…-No la dejó terminar.

-Aquí el que pondrá los puntos claros seré yo- Dijo interrumpiéndola- No sé qué rayos habrá hecho para lograr que el bobo de mi hermano perdiera la cabeza por usted, pero no permitiré que su historia se repita y mucho menos que mi sobrina y toda mi familia se vea involucrada, así que ahórrese su historia- Dijo sacando de una de sus gaveta su chequera.- Aquí tiene un cheque en blanco, póngale la suma que desee que le dé y desaparezca de la vida de Inuyasha ,de nuestras vidas.

-He escuchado suficiente- Dijo cansada del maltrato- Ahora creo que es su turno de escuchar, no he venido aquí a discutir con usted, mucho menos a que me insulte. Tal vez no comprenderé el verdadero motivo de su odio hacia mí, pero si comprendo algo, que sobre toda diferencia que pueda tener con usted, amo a su hermano y a su sobrina mucho más que a mi vida y por los cuales estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

Tomó un momento para calmar sus nervios.

- Si he venido aquí es para disculparme en el sentido que entiendo que el mal entendido entre usted e Inuyasha fue por causa mía, lo último que quiero es causar un daño a su familia, y si el que yo este unida a Inuyasha no le traerá más que dolor, pues sin tener usted que recurrir a métodos tan bajos como el soborno , desaparece de sus vidas- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta- No puedo decir que fue un placer conocerlo, pero espero que cuide muy bien de las personas que he llegado a querer, arigato.

Al salir de la gran mansión soltó todas las lágrimas que venía reteniendo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Inuyasha llego agotado a su casa, no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo con Sesshomaru ni en la casa ni en la empresa, solo tenía ganas de huir, llevarse a su familia y huir, el no era ningún cobarde, no, pero este problema con su hermano se había salido de proporciones, entendía los motivos que tenia Sesshomaru para desconfiar de Kagome, por lo menos en eso debía ser razonable, pero desconfiar de su palabra, eso era demasiado.

En el pasado lo entendería porque cometió muchos errores de los cuales no se sentía orgulloso, pero con el tiempo había cambiado y su hermano lo sabía, pero bueno que le iba a hacer Sesshomaru siempre seria Sesshomaru.

Era viernes y ese día tendría la casa para él y Kagome, su madre había insistido en llevarse a Sakura luego del colegio, ya que decía que ya que Miroku y Seshomaru no estaba interesados en darle otro nieto de inmediato, los ayudaría a él y a Kagome a cumplir sus sueño, aparte de lo obvio de pasar más tiempo con su adoración, su nieta.

La idea de tener a Kagome solo para él le pareció fantástica, lo malo vendría después que tuviera que explicarle a su madre que aun no sería abuela por segunda vez, aunque quien sabe con lo que ha evolucionado su relación con Kagome no descartaba eso.

Y hablando de su esposa le parecía raro que aun no hubiese llegado de sus clases, los viernes salía más temprano que de costumbre y en realidad no lo había llamado en todo el día, eso es raro. Generalmente lo llamaba para recordarle que la buscase temprano, tenía un sentimiento algo difícil de localizar, ¿miedo?, no eso no era, intranquilidad, tal vez.

Paso por su despacho, buscando uno de los contratos que debía enviar para olvidarse del trabajo por todo el fin de semana.

Y ahí la encontró, encima de su escritorio había una carta.

Al principio creyó que era un recordatorio de su esposa, pero al verlo lo extensa que era supo que nada bueno traería.

_Para Inuyasha_

_Para cuando encuentres esto espero estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder causarte más problemas ni a ti ni a tu familia._

_Espero me puedas perdonar, en verdad no creí que mi presencia te traería tantos problemas._

_Lo último que quisiera es que todo eso afectara a Sakurita._

_Tú y ella se convirtieron en mi mundo y créeme que al momento en que tomé esta decisión creo que sentí el corazón partírseme en dos._

_Sabes, me alegra haberte conocido, llenaste mi vida de una alegría que nunca creí haber vivido, ni siquiera al lado de mi padre, una de las personas que más he amado en mi vida._

_Tal vez fue porque contigo tuve la familia que siempre soñé._

_Recordé que no debo ser egoísta y que en verdad tu lugar está al lado de los tuyos, los que te cuidan y te hacen feliz, tu familia._

_Por favor dile a Sakura que la amo y que siempre estaré cerca de su corazón y si algún día me perdonas también del tuyo._

_Con amor Kagome._

-¿Pero qué rayos?- Dijo sacando toda la frustración que se había acumulado según leía.

En eso escuchó su teléfono sonar, levantó el móvil y observó su identificador

-Espero por tu bien maldito infeliz que no tengas nada que ver con esto.- Dijo esperando que la persona del otro lado recibiera todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

- Aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que se me acusa, supongo que tiene que ver con la visita de tu esposa a mi casa, y su despedida de nuestras vidas.

- Lo sabía, maldito seas Sesshomaru te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella.

-En primera ototo no fui yo quien me acerque a ella, ella vino bajo su propio riesgo, y segundo llamo porque seguro te interesaría saber hacia dónde se dirige ahora.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque el todo poderoso Sesshomaru me ayudaría?- Aun no estaba convencido que no fuera una trampa para hacerlo perder su tiempo mientras ella se iba.

- Porque debo reconocer que lo que tu esposa hizo toma mucho valor para algunos, y segundo porque no solo me baso en las palabras tiernas de una mujer para creer en ella , hace media hora que me llego el informe que hicieron sobre ella mis fuentes y debo decir que tu esposa es una mujer muy interesante.

-Maldición, déjate de rodeos y dime donde está.-Gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En su despacho sesshomaru satisfecho de mantener su conciencia tranquila colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre su sillón.

-¿Sabes? , fueras más fácil de lidiar si no fueras tan gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo- Dijo sus esposa entrando a su despacho.

-Pero no te gustaría tanto si no fuera como soy- Dijo atrayéndola a sentarse sobre sus piernas en el cómodo sillón

-Eso también es verdad- Dijo sonriéndole y besándolo.

Separándose de ella tomó un momento en ordenar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabías que Miroku piensa que no sabes nada sobre mí pasado con esa mujer?

Esa mujer, ese era el nombre que le había dado.

-Es normal, le haces creer a todo el mundo que tienes oscuros secretos y que no confías en nadie para contarlos- Dijo recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Solo tú conoces mis más oscuros secretos-Dijo aun pensativo- Todavía no me puedo creer que te haya contado lo de esa mujer.

-Sabes muy bien que nunca nos hubiésemos casados si no hubieses sido sincero conmigo ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

Ese día había tenido una gran discusión, la más grande de todas, para muchos era normal verlos discutir, decían que Rin le daba el toque d pasión que necesitaba la vida de Sesshomaru, y Seshomaru por su parte era el guardián de la felicidad de ella, no había cosa que Rin deseara que él no se lo concedería, aunque para él era algo nuevo conocer una mujer de gustos tan extraños.

Mientras otras le pedirían diamantes, Rin prefería algo más sencillo, mientras otras les gustaban las cenas en restaurante caros y de renombre, su Rin prefería las caminatas largas por el parque.

Si hasta llegó a arruinar uno de sus trajes Armani más caro porque esa tarde le dio por una caminata nada más y nada menos que bajo la lluvia, pero el valor del traje no era nada comparado con la sonrisa que le dio su futura esposa.

Ese lunes tan oscuro para él la sombra de su pasado apareció en su oficina.

-Sesshomaru le puedes decir a tus lacayos que me suelten- Dijo refiriéndose a uno de los guardias de seguridad que le sostenía.

-Gomen nasai Taisho-Sama, ya le dije a la señora…-No pudo continuar.

-Señorita- Dijo ofendida interrumpiendo al seguridad.

- Ya le había dicho a la señorita que usted estaba ocupado y que no recibiría visitas.

-Déjenos solos.

-Hai, Taisho-Sama.

-Es bueno saber que todavía quedan quienes le teme al gran Sesshomaru Taisho.-Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Kagura?-¿Como rayos era que esta mujer no quería salir de su vida?

-¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu esposa?- Preguntó y Sonrió malévolamente.

-Ex esposa, que si por mi fuera eso solo hubiese sido solo una horrible pesadilla.

-Vamos querido tú y yo sabemos que nos divertimos mucho.- Dijo en tono seductor.

-Te dije que jamás en tu vida me volvieras a tocar –Dijo tomándola de las muñecas.

-Seshoma…-Dijo Rin interrumpiéndose- Oh lo siento no me di cuenta que tenias visitas- Dijo viendo la cercanía de su prometido con otra mujer.

-Esta víbora no es mi visita- Dijo separándose de Kagura.

-Así que esta es tu nueva adquisición- Mencionó con desdén.

-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó

-No querida, no te disculpo-Dirigió la mirada hacia su ex - Vaya Sesshomaru que has caído bajo, no sabía que ahora te gustaba jugar de niñero.

-Te puedo permitir muchas cosas, pero nunca, escúchame bien, nunca en tu vida te atrevas a tocar a Rin y mucho menos derramar tu veneno sobre ella.-Dijo en su habitual tono amenazador.

-Pero querido entre tus esposa nos debemos conocer, por lo menos ella debe conocer a la mujer con la cual compartirá a su marido.

-¡Basta ya!-Gritó harta de que esa mujer hablara como si ella no estuviera allí- Seshomaru, ¿me puedes explicar qué diablos está sucediendo?

-Vaya que tiene carácter la nena.

-Escuche bien señora no sé quién diablos es usted, pero lo que hasta ahora estoy segura es que amigas no seremos.-Dijo tratando de calmar sus ánimos.-Ahora haga el favor de retirarse.

-Kagura-Dijo sesshomaru en tono amenazante.

-Está bien me retiro, no es que este encuentro no haya sido divertido pero es mejor si los dejo solos a ver si cancelan esa estupidez que llaman boda- Dijo sarcásticamente- Y para ti querido espero mi cheque mensual a tiempo.-Dicho esto salió.

-¿Me puedes decir a que se refiere esa mujer con todo lo que dijo, incluyendo el hecho que ahora es que me entero que estuviste casado?- Tenia que tratar de mantener su temperamento en control si no quería terminar matando al que se supone debía ser su futuro marido.

-Rin, es mejor que te sientes.-Dijo tratando de conciliar con ella.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo Seshomaru Taisho dime ahora mismo que significa todo esto, y déjame de pie por si acaso tengo que decidir que salir de aquí es lo mejor para ambos.

Sabía que discutir con Rin a estas alturas era un caso perdido, y más seguir ocultando algo que solo lograría traer problemas en el futuro, y eso si aun existía ese futuro.

-Kagura era mi esposa.-Dijo sin más.

Rin trato de procesar el hecho de que ignorara que Sesshomaru siendo tan famoso nadie supiera que estuvo casado.

-Al parecer la noche que cumplí 18 me pase de tragos, la conocí en un bar donde estaba celebrando con mis amigos, y terminamos en el hotel más cercano.-Dijo tratando de olvidar la pesadilla que vino después.-Al día siguiente desapareció no supe de ella hasta dos meses después que se aprecio con un resultado positivo de embarazo y alegando que era mío.

-¿Y era tuyo?-Tenia que despejar esa posibilidad.

-En ese momento no pensé en eso, solo en el escándalo que generaría esa noticia, para guardar las apariencias y para que el bebe no fuera ilegitimo nos casamos, no quería contarle a mi padre la verdad y decepcionarlo, así que hice lo que creí honorable, cuando el niño naciera al estar casados llevaría mi apellido.- Se tomó su tiempo para decir lo que venía.

-Nos casamos, al tener Kagura 3 meses de embarazo, a la semana de haberse mudado a mi departamento tuvo un accidente, o eso es lo que ella alega y perdió el niño.

-Oh Seshomaru cuanto lo siento- Dijo tomándolo de la mano.

- Creo que fue en ese momento mi mundo comenzó a derrumbarse y a pesar de sabia con qué clase de mujer me casaba nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto como para ella matar a un indefenso ser humano.

-No me dirás- Aun parecía incrédula ante lo que él proponía.

-No soy tonto, no me quería amarra con el embarazo, lo quería hacer con el matrimonio, quería llevarse una parte de mi fortuna, no le interesaba criar un hijo.

-¡Dios!-exclamo-¿Cómo puede existir una mujer así?

-Yo sabía que había mujeres sin escrúpulos pero Kagura rompió todos los esquemas-Dijo tomando un momento.-Ese día me llego un momento de lucidez en los preparatorios para el servicio funeral, le pedí a un amigo que hiciera una prueba de ADN, que aunque el resultado dio paz a mi conciencia, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo rayos conocí a una mujer así; la prueba comprobó que el niño no era mío.

-Pero si eso es así, ¿a qué se refiere esa mujer con espera su cheque?

-Logre el divorcio, por todo su engaño no recibió nada de mi patrimonio, pero para mantener su boca cerrada me enteré hace poco que mi padre le pagaba, ella sabía que de mi no sacaría nada, pero mi padre es otro asunto con tal de protegerme y a nuestra familia.

-Oh-Dijo entendiendo todo.

-Entendiendo que te sientas traicionada y que no quieras saber de mi, pero debes entender que no me alejaras de ti tan fácil, si tengo que luchar por recuperar tu confianza lo hare-Nadie lo alejaría de lo que era suyo y Rin era suya y de nadie más.

-Tengo que admitir que todo este ha sido mucho para procesar en un solo día, sabes que odio las mentiras, pero tampoco te condenare por tu pasado, creo que ya has sufrido mucho y yo no seré una más de las que te condenen, creo que has pagado por tu error.

-Rin-Dijo casi incrédulo, ¿en verdad lo perdonaba?

-Seshomaru debes entender que no puedes controlarlo todo y yo debo entender que tienes un pasado, todos lo tenemos.

-Creo que cada día encuentro más razones para amarte más-Dijo encerrándola en sus brazos y besándola.

-Más te vale-Respondió divertida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Crees que Inuyasha la encuentre?-Preguntó su esposa devolviéndolo al presente.

-Eso espero-Respondió sinceramente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tenía rato buscándola, estaba desesperado, no podía perderla, no ahora que había encontrado su otra mitad, su esposa, su compañera, su amiga, la madre de su hija.

_No me abandones así,_

_hablando solo de ti,_

_ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue._

_Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,_

_recuperemos lo que se ha perdido._

Ella tenía que volver, no lo podía dejar, ni a su hija, Kagome ya era parte de sus vidas, la quería y estaba seguro que ella lo queria por igual

_Regresa a mí,_

_quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_

_dime que si,_

_yo no quiero llorar,_

_regresa a mí…_

¿Qué sería de él sin ella, Volvería a sus días tristes, a enfrascarse en la empresa, la buscaría en otros cuerpos?, no, no ella no era Kikyo, ella no era reemplazable. Y ahí llego a la inevitable conclusión de que la amaba.

_Extraño el amor que se fue,_

_extraño la dicha también,_

_quiero que vuelvas a mi_

_y me vuelvas a querer._

_No puedo más si tú no estás,_

_tienes que llegar,_

_mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…_

Demonios, la amaba, no como amo a Kikyo, no como hubiese amado antes, amaba a Kagome y la necesitaba de nuevo a su lado.

_Regresa a mí,_

_quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_

_dime que si,_

_yo no quiero llorar,_

_regresa a mí…_

¿Porque se había marchado así, Porque no lo espero para hablar, para escuchar su lado de la historia?

_No me abandones así,_

_hablando solo de ti,_

_devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos_

No podía pensar así la encontraría, ella volvería, su familia estaría completa de nuevo.

_Regresa a mí,_

_quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_

_dime que si,_

_yo no quiero llorar,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi_

_dime que si, dime que si_

_regresa a mí, regresa a mí_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Estaba empezando a lloviznar, aunque a ella le daba igual, le encantaba la lluvia pero ahora mismo no tenía ese brillo.

_'Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste y te siento lejano'_

-Última llamada para Nagano.- Dijo la operadora- Los pasajeros con destino a Nagano ir abordando en la plataforma 2-Repitio.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora- Dijo tomando la mochila y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Sí creo que ha llegado la hora de que regreses a casa-Dijo una voz que ella reconocía muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos maravillosos ojos color miel que tanto había llegado a querer.

-¿Inuyasha?-¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-No quiero creer que eres de las personas que se marchan sin despedirse ¿o sí? –Preguntó.

-Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es para mí.-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Y tu cree que para mí es fácil?-Preguntó enfadado, no con ella sino con la situación-Llego a casa y me encuentro una nota en la que mi esposa se despide de mi.

-No entiendes, no tenía el valor de enfrentarte, de alejarme de ustedes-Dijo lamentándose, esto era lo que quería evitar.

-¿Y crees que escapar es la mejor solución?

-¿Dime qué quieres de mi Inuyasha? –Preguntó ya agotada, agotada de escapar, de mentir.

-Te quiero a ti.-Y eso fue todo, la acerco hacia él y se perdió en sus labios, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si solo existieran ellos dos en la estación.

Kagome lo único que podía asimilar era sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella, y se sintió decepcionada cuando él se alejo un poco de sus labios para apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

-No seré la persona más expresiva de planeta y sé que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en este corto tiempo ha sido demasiado rápido, pero de algo estoy seguro es que te quiero a mi lado, conmigo, con Sakura, con nuestra familia.

-Pero tu hermano…-El la interrumpió.

-Sesshomaru es un idiota el cual no cree que aprendo de mis errores, pero si algo he aprendido es que esta vida que vivo ahora es mía y solo mía y seria un estúpido se te dejo alejar sin dar la pelea.-Dijo con toda seguridad.-No te puedo obligar a permanecer a mi lado porque soy un tonto que no sabe si sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que soy un maldito egoísta y si no estás enamorada de mi solo te pido que me dejes permanecer a tu lado.-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Yo…-Dijo aun no segura de confesarle lo que sentía.

-No tienes que decirme nada que no sientas en este momento, solo quiero que regreses a casa, solo te quiero a mi lado.

-No volveré…

El corazón de él se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer ella no quería estar a su lado.

-No volveré hasta que te diga, que yo…-era ahora o nunca-Yo…te Amo-Dijo esto tímidamente, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.-Yo… quiero regresar a casa contigo, quiero estar a tu lado y al lado de Sakura, mi corazón estaba destrozado con la idea de alejarme de ustedes, pero no quería que por mi culpa tuvieras problemas con tu familia.

-Mujer tonta-Dijo en tono divertido y abrazándola aun más a él, cosas que la hizo sonrojar aun más.- Koishii, ¿es qué no sabes que tú también eres parte de mi familia? ¿Y que cualquier mal entendido lo podemos resolver primero como pareja?

-Yo…lo siento.

-Y yo no quiero tus disculpas- Dijo tomándola de la mano y besándosela-Lo que quiero es que regreses conmigo a casa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Al salir de la estación el cielo se estaba cayendo de tanta lluvia, en el trayecto del estacionamiento al carro salieron corriendo como dos adolecentes enamorados bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar al carro ya estaban empapados de pie a cabeza, y a pesar de todo Inuyasha como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a su esposa y luego subió.

Dentro del carro una combinación de ropa mojada y sentimientos al descubierto, creo una atmosfera confusa, pero no de mala manera.

Era algo nuevo que explorar ahora que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Inuyasha puso el motor del carro en marcha.

-¿No te molestaría si pongo el aire?- Preguntó Inuyasha tratando de no dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

- Con lo húmeda que esta mi ropa creo que eso sería un suicidio.-Dijo en broma.

Y ese fue el comentario que hizo que el pobre Inuyasha encontrara su perdición.

Dirigió su mirada al vestido veraniego blanco que más que blanco ya era transparente. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, para sorpresa de Kagome, la cual soltó un pequeño grito, la subió a su regazo , la apoyo contra el volante y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si temiera que ella volviera a desaparecer.

La ropa mojada y el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban subieron de tono la situación.

Inuyasha que hasta hace unos minutos se había contenido, yo no aguantaba más y con sus manos iba recogiendo el vestido desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas.

-¡Ey chicos!.- Grito un oficial de la estación llamando su atención y haciéndolos apartar un poco, considerando que no tenían mucho espacio donde retroceder.- Entiendo que sean jóvenes pero este no es el lugar para eso, así que a casa que está lloviendo a cantaros y se necesitan los espacios de aparcamiento.-Y sin más se alejo dejando a una pareja muy sonrojada y con asuntos por terminar en casa.

Continuará…

Aquí el significado de la palabra que aparece en una parte del fic para los que no saben.

_Ototo: _Hermano Menor.

_Gomen nasai:_ Lo siento.

_Arigato:_ Gracias.

_Koishii:_ Querida, o amada.

**N/A:¡**Hola!, cuánto tiempo!, lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero la vida se interpuso entre el hobbie y las tareas diarias, así que ganaron las tareas diarias…Lo lamentooooooooooo, Sorryyyyyyyyy, Gomen nasaiiiiiiii!.

Como siempre y cosa que nunca olvido porque ustedes tampoco olvidan mi historia, los agradecimientos, en esta ocasión y la dedicatoria especial de este capi a: **Yami Taisho, Kagome Dark, Samany****,** a todos los que siguen la historia y todos lo que comentaron en los capis anteriores, gracias mil.

La canción que aparece en el fic es: Regresa a mí de Il Divo. (Me encanta esta canción)

La frase: 'Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste y te siento lejano' es de Mario Benedetti.

También puede visitar mi blog donde escribo artículos variados, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Espero les guste este capítulo, y poder actualizar pronto. (Crucen los dedos)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
